Perfect On Paper
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Blazing Comet are two daredevil pegasi, who are very much alike in every way. Much to the dismay of Fluttershy, she is now convinced she will never be good enough for Rainbow Dash. However, Rainbow may just soon see that the perfect pony was right in front of her all along.
1. Dilemma

"HERE we are!" Pinkie Pie cajoled as she came out from the kitchen, a tray of cupcakes in her mouth and on her head. "Cupcakes for us all!" She placed the trays onto the table in front of her friends, one at a time, in the most Pinkie way possible.

"Gosh, thank ya kindly!" Applejack immediately beelined for one, taking it off the tray with her mouth and gobbling it up in one bite.

"Applejack, darling, you must learn to take one bite at a time!" Rarity uttered in disgust, levitating a napkin to the Earth pony's muzzle to wipe it.

This made Applejack blush, despite that she tried to hide it. "But they're small! Ah can eat 'em just fine in one bite!"

"Regardless of their size, one must always display good manners when eating in public! Especially if you want to savour the wondrous treat you are given!" Rarity told her, still wiping her mouth with the napkin and then tossing it away.

Applejack grumbled as she looked away from the Unicorn, already scowling with annoyance. Twilight Sparkle giggled as she levitated a cupcake over to herself, taking a bite from it.

"They're delicious, Pinkie!" Twilight praised, taking another bite. "Did you do something different to them?"

"Nopey-dopey-lopey!" Pinkie Pie shook her head and grinned before she sat down with her friends, right next to Twilight. "I made them the same way I always do, of course! With just a hint of the Pinkie Pie Secret Extract!"

"Oh, and what's that?" Fluttershy took a sip of her tea.

"Duh, it's a secret, silly filly! That's why it's called the Pinkie Pie Secret Extract!" Pinkie Pie playfully rolled her eyes, but grinned widely. "If you figure it out, though, then you'll get a prize!"

"And what kind of prize would that be, darling?" Rarity raised a delicate eyebrow.

Pinkie giggled, winking. "You'll see! It's a surprise! You'll just have to guess what it is if you want to find out what the prize will be!"

Applejack snickered before she turned to Rarity, raising a hoof to one side of her mouth in the gesture of sharing a secret. "How much ya wanna bet that the prize is a party fer figurin' it out?"

"Ooh, I would certainly bet my latest hat on it!" Rarity whispered back, giggling.

"Fine, then Ah'll throw in mah scarf!" Applejack stood back, holding her hoof out to the fashionista Unicorn.

Rarity smirked, nodding as she shook hooves with her. "It's a bet, dear Applejack!"

"Awright, yer on!" Applejack smirked, and looked back at the table. "Hey! How 'bout we hoof wrestle? Winner take all!" She placed her hoof onto it, ready to hoof wrestle.

"Again, darling? Oh, all right!" Rarity placed her hoof on the table, rolling her eyes.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy's eyes went wide with concern.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy," Twilight assured her. "Rarity can hold her own, you'll see."

The two ponies immediately began to hoof wrestle, to which Rarity was actually slowly winning. Fluttershy was surprised at this, but now could see she knew better than to underestimate Rarity's strength. She was in very good shape, after all, so who was to say she didn't have enough power of her own to put up a good fight in hoof wrestling?

"Yer not gonna beat me..." Applejack was now in the lead.

"Oh, you certainly don't know that it's not over until it is over, darling!" Rarity smirked, taking the lead now.

The door burst open, and two Pegasus ponies came right in, one of them being an ever-familiar cyan mare with a rainbow mane and tail.

"Hey hey hey! Look no further, your friendly neighbourhood Rainbow Dash has arrived! Hold your applause!" Rainbow Dash announced dramatically, full of herself as usual.

"Howdy, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack waved at her with her free hoof, only to then be beaten by Rarity. "Hey! Ah wasn't ready!"

"Fair's fair, darling," Rarity winked, blowing her a kiss.

"Hey, Rainbow!" Twilight smiled. "What's going on?" Her eyes fell on the other mare standing next to Rainbow Dash.

"Everypony, this is my new pal, Blazing Comet! She's from Cloudsdale and just moved to Ponyville for a while to take care of a relative!" Rainbow Dash said, gesturing to the other Pegasus.

Blazing Comet was a fairly tall Pegasus, reaching to be just a bit taller than Rainbow Dash. She had a thin, though muscular build to her body size and her legs. Her coat was dark orange, her mane and tail were a smokey black that was long and messy, tied back with a yellow hair tie. As a contrast, her eyes were bright green, and her cutie mark depicted a comet with a fiery trail following it.

"Hey!" Blazing Comet smiled as she waved at them. "So you're all of Rainbow Dash's friends, huh? Cool! It's great to finally meet you all!"

"Allow me, of course, to introduce you!" Rainbow Dash brought the other mare over to the table, beginning to introduce her friends. "This is Applejack, she's the cool farm pony who runs Sweet Apple Acres with her family!"

"Howdy, Blazin' Comet! Nice to meet ya!" Applejack grinned, extending her hoof.

"Hey, likewise! I love apples!" Blazing Comet chuckled, shaking hooves with her.

"Aw shucks, always glad ta hear! Be sure to come on by sometime, Ah'll hook ya up!" Applejack winked.

"This is Pinkie Pie, she helps the Cakes run this joint right here, of course!" Rainbow Dash indicated to Pinkie.

"Hello hello hello! We never met before, that's how I know you're new!" Pinkie Pie immediately got into Comet's face, grinning widely as she bounced around. "So that means I'm gonna have to throw you a party! A big welcome party! Yep! Ooh, but it's already three, I'll have to work fast! Okay, tonight! Be here at Sugarcube Corner at seven! It's a party in your honour! So don't be late!"

Blazing Comet's eyes went wide, having expected this. But she smiled. "Wow, gosh! A party just for me? It's been a long time! Why not? I'll be there!"

"Awesome! I'll get to organizing things right away!" Pinkie Pie dashed up the nearby staircase at the end of the shop.

Comet giggled, shaking her head. "You were right, Dash. She is pretty nutty!"

"But she does throw awesome parties!" Rainbow Dash grinned. "All right, where was I? Oh yes! Over here is Rarity, she's the oh-so proper Unicorn who likes all the fancy stuff!" The baby-blue Pegasus gagged a bit. "She's also the owner of the Carousel Boutique, and well, I gotta admit she makes awesome dresses! So if you want her to make you something, you'll get it!"

"Certainly right!" Rarity agreed. "A delight to meet you, of course, Blazing Comet! I will surely make a dress for you should you ever request it! All I would need is for you to come by and let me take your measurements, of course!"

"Heh, sure! I'll keep it in mind, Rarity," Blazing Comet smiled, shaking her hoof.

"Over here is Twilight Sparkle, she-"

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle!" Blazing Comet interrupted. "I've heard about you, actually! My cousin works as an astronomer in Canterlot, and he says he's seen you a lot! His name's Star Night!"

"Oh! Star Night's your cousin? Get out of town!" Twilight smiled widely. "He's very adept with astronomy, Princess Celestia told me to talk to him if I ever needed a little extra help! That's fantastic!"

"I know! He's really cool, even if he talks about space all the time!" Blazing Comet laughed, grinning. "So it's cool to finally meet you, Twilight Sparkle!"

"Thank you, it's great to meet you too!" Twilight shook hooves with her.

"Guess it is a small world after all..." Rainbow Dash said dryly, but was smiling anyway. "All right Comet, last but definitely not least is my best friend in the world, Fluttershy! Just um...be patient with her, she's a pretty shy. But she's sweet as can be!"

"Ah, so you're the famous Fluttershy!" Blazing Comet grinned, approaching her slowly. "Dash has told me a lot about you!"

A very nervous, blushy Fluttershy sank in her seat while mumbling a hello.

Understanding, Blazing Comet chuckled and shook her head. "Guess I'll try again later. No problem! So Dash, you still taking me on the Fastest Tour of Ponyville?"

"You bet I am!" Rainbow Dash winked at her saucily. "See you guys at the party! We'll talk then!"

"All right, well it was certainly nice meeting you!" Twilight smiled.

"Until later then, y'all!"

"Thanks, everypony! See you then!" Blazing Comet smiled, and then sneered toward Rainbow Dash. "Last one out is a rotten dragon egg!"

"You're on!" Rainbow Dash smirked.

The two Pegasi bolted out the door, leaving a strong draft of wind in their wake, ruffling the manes of the other four remaining ponies. For a few moments, they were in awe as they stared out the door, neither of them speaking a word. Only Pinkie Pie's humming and giggling from the kitchen could be heard, at least until Applejack spoke up again.

"Well shoot, that there was a mighty nice pony!"

Twilight smiled and nodded, "I agree! That's so cool that Rainbow Dash made a new friend like that! She seems very nice."

"I concur, such a lady she must be with all that style!" Rarity gushed, giggling.

"Um...yes...she certainly does seem...nice...and um...seems to...be able to keep up with Rainbow," Fluttershy murmured, sitting back up straight again.

Twilight and Rarity both exchanged glances, while Applejack looked from the two, then to Fluttershy, before it dawned on her. There was something a little off about the way Fluttershy was acting at the moment, though neither knew what it could've been or how serious it even was. For now, they resigned to just let it go and enjoy their treats.

Moments later, Pinkie Pie returned with a few papers on her person.

"Twilight! I am appointing you to help me organize this party!" Pinkie said, slapping an army helmet she pulled out of nowhere onto Twilight's head.

"Um, what do you need me to do?" Twilight blinked. "You're more qualified than I am."

"Duh, I just need you to sit back with the list and check off when I tell you to!" Pinkie grinned widely, taking another helmet and slapping it onto her head. "I've got a lot of baking to do, anyway, so I'll need an extra hoof!"

"Ah'll help, too!" Applejack volunteered, getting up from her seat. "Yer gonna need an extra hoof with the bakin', ah would bet! 'Sides, Ah done did all mah chores fer the day, so Ah got some free time!"

Pinkie Pie grinned widely, swiped off her hat, then slapped an army helmet onto Applejack's head as well. "You're hired, AJ!"

"Yee-haw! Even with mah own helmet!" Applejack said with glee, rising up on her hind legs to wiggle her forelegs excitedly. "How 'bout you two? You wanna help?"

"I would love to, darling! But Fluttershy and I are due at the spa in ten minutes, I'm afraid!" Rarity replied, and got off her seat. "And we can't possibly ruin our hooficures!"

"Um...we could come and help with decorating after we're done..." Fluttershy suggested, getting up as well.

"Hmm..." Rarity thought for a moment, and then smiled widely. "A perfectly splendid, idea, Fluttershy!"

"Okey-dokey-lokie! See you then! Report back here at 14:00 hours!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully before she guided Twilight and Applejack to the kitchen.

"Come then, darling! Let us be off!" Rarity said, turning to the creamy yellow Pegasus as she trotted toward the door.

Fluttershy nodded and mutely followed the Unicorn out of the bakery. Strange as it may have sounded, she couldn't help but feel even just a tad bit envious of Blazing Comet right then. Then again, she gave absolutely no reason to hate her, she was nothing but polite and very nice to everypony, even to her. Of course, there was an obvious reason, though it was more of a worry than anything.

* * *

"The usual, please!"

Almost immediately, Aloe and Lotus eagerly whisked the two ponies away to get started on their annual weekly spa treatment. With their robes equipped, their first stop was in the sauna.

Rarity and Fluttershy made themselves comfortable on the wooden bench as the humid, steamy air permeated the sauna. Aloe brought a fresh pail of water, pouring it over the hot rocks to create more steam with a soup ladle. The pink-maned mare sighed softly as she relaxed, closing her eyes as she settled against the wall, with nothing but the heat and steam caressing her face and her hooves. Inside the secluded, steamy, very hot sauna, with its wooden walls, floor and benches alike, the tub of hot rocks, it was a perfect little haven. Her scenes were at rest, at times only her senses of smell and touch were all she needed, whilst she let the rest of herself just lie back.

The watery, steamy smell of the sauna struck her nostrils, and she breathed in once, allowing the air to flow to her lungs. Then she breathed out with contentment. With her eyes closed, it wasn't long before she lost herself in sweet daydreams. The heat was just lulling her to sleep...

~_She was within a meadow, with the majestic rolling hills all around her as she danced. The blue skies, clouds overhead, all kinds of flowers and animals surrounding her! It was all too perfect, and just a beauty to behold! Fluttershy giggled and danced around, singing and humming. The sweet smells filled her senses, the breeze blew around her, it was a perfect day._

_Then, from the sky, down descended a streak of a rainbow...that then landed near her. Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy giggled and cooed with excitement, blushing as the blue Pegasus approached her._

"_Hey, pal. Sorry I'm late, just had to take care of some awesome tricks...but I made sure I took care of them in one shot so I could spend more time with my favourite pony," Rainbow Dash said suavely, her eyelids lowering partway as she smirked a little._

"_Oh, Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy cooed sweetly, looking at her longingly. "You came to me...you came..."_

"_Sure I did!" Rainbow Dash chuckled, and nuzzled her a bit. "I missed you, and I promised I'd meet you here."_

"_Thank you...um...hug?" Fluttershy smiled hopefully._

_A laugh escaped Rainbow Dash before she immediately enveloped the lovestruck Pegasus into her forelegs. "Mm-hm, of course!"_

_Completely dazed with so much love, Fluttershy snuggled against her, relishing in her warmth. The sleek, baby-blue coat felt heavenly against her cheek, and she could feel the pounding of the rainbow mare's heart in her chest."Oh, Rainbow...I love you..."_

_Gently, Rainbow Dash tilted Fluttershy's head a bit to look down at her. She smiled, genuinly, with so much love and sweetness to behold. "And I love you, Fluttershy. I love you more than anything in the world, and I'll always be there for you. Don't you worry about a thing, I'm not going anywhere. I don't know what I'd do without you, you're my rock, my inspiration, my everything, Fluttershy! I love you," she then leaned down toward her, lips puckered._

"_Dashie..." Fluttershy cooed, and leaned up to kiss her as well. "My love...my dearest...Oh, Rainbow Dash..."_

"Fluttershy, darling! Whatever are you doing?"

Jerking awake, Fluttershy blinked wearily as she realized that she had been daydreaming yet again, even to the point of tuning out reality completely. She took a few breaths, managing to settle back on Equestria, as she then turned her attention back to Rarity.

"I...I'm sorry...I was just...well, I was..."

Rarity giggled, placing a hoof on her shoulder. "Now now, there's no need to apologize. I do, however, need to ask. You were mumbling in your little daydreams...and I could not help but hear that you mentioned the name of Rainbow Dash within it. And judging by your tone, and the smile on your face, is there something you would like to tell me?"

Fluttershy squeaked, her cheeks flushed, moreso than because of the fact that she was indeed very warm right now in the middle of a sauna session. She swallowed hard, looking back into the kind, curious azure eyes of Rarity. "I...Rarity...do you...promise not to tell anypony?"

"Darling, of course I promise I will not tell! You know me better than that," Rarity smiled, sitting back and letting go of her. "I may be one to gossip and fish for gossip, but if there is one thing I would never do, that is to reveal a secret of a dear friend without their consent. I promise you that I will not tell! ...No, I Pinkie Pie Promise, for good measure! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She placed her hoof over her eye to prove her point.

"Well..." Fluttershy took another deep breath, relieved to know that she could trust her with this very tormenting secret she harboured. "Well, Rarity...I...I wanted...to say that...I...well...I'm...I'm in love."

"Just as I thought!" Rarity beamed, giggling like a schoolfilly. "You certainly do have the eyes and the air of a pony in love! Oh my yes! Now then, while I admit I can attest to whom it may be that has captured your heart, would you care to share that with me?"

Gulping, Fluttershy mumbled under her breath.

"What's that, darling? I didn't hear you."

"-sh."

"Darling, you really must speak up now."

"-ash."

Rarity sighed softly, her smile fading, and came closer to her. "Fluttershy, we are not getting anywhere with this. Please, speak up, dear."

"RAINBOW DASH!" Fluttershy squealed loudly, and then placed her hooves over her mouth in shock. "I...I mean...yes...I'm in love with Rainbow Dash..."

"Ah, I see!" Satisfied, Rarity was all smiles again. "I should have known. You always did look to her in such a special way, and need I say that you truly do seem more...comfortable and confident around her?"

Blushing more, Fluttershy came to find the planks that made the bench they were sitting on to be far more interesting. "Yes...it's true! I love her so much...I've been in love with her for a long time!"

"Awww...darling, that's wonderful that you're in love! Truly it is!" Rarity beamed.

"So...you're...really okay with it?" The creamy yellow Pegasus looked to her Unicorn companion for answers, as if afraid of what kind of answer she would receive, despite that she seemed to obviously already know what it would be.

"Fluttershy, darling, of course I am! My parents may be...eccentric, to say the least, but there is one thing I have always admired of them. They have never once spoken any kind of prejudice against the love of two mares or two stallions. They have always had the firm belief that love is love, no matter the gender. It is a quality that has been passed down to me and to Sweetie Belle, which I must forever thank them for. Upon even my own volition, I completely agree," Rarity told her. "Besides, I would not be a good friend if I didn't support him or her in who they loved just because they happened to be of the same gender!"

Taking that in for a moment, a wash of relief overcame Fluttershy. It did feel good to tell somepony of her deep, hidden feelings, especially to somepony she trusted. Maybe in time, she could also tell her other friends and seek some advice from them, too. She exhaled, taking another few moments to enjoy the humidity of the sauna before she turned to Rarity once more.

"Thank you, Rarity...I'm so glad you understand," Fluttershy said softly.

"Think nothing of it, darling! I'm always happy to help!" Rarity smiled brightly. "So then, when are you going to tell her?"

Squeaking, Fluttershy jumped and was now on her stomach, as if cowering along the bench. She trembled, as if it were cold. "T-T-T-Tell her? I can't! I...I can't!"

Rarity raised a brown in confusion. "Why not?"

"It's just...well I...um...it's...oh...it's a bit complicated."

"Darling, are you afraid of telling her simply because you fear the idea of rejection and ruining your friendship?"

"Well...yes...that is one thing, but..."

"But?" Rarity prompted.

Sighing heavily, the creamy yellow mare sat up again, taking a moment or two to gather the right words to explain the situation. The memories of those days continued to sting her heart, having only ever spoken about it with Rainbow Dash at all. "Well...you see, back when we were fillies, Rainbow Dash was always accused of being a...filly fooler. Because of how much of a tomcolt and how athletic she was, you know? Plus, she only ever hung out with me, and I with her, never any guys. They just...rudely called her names in association with liking other mares. She hated that, and always told them she would never like mares."

"Ah...I see, and you took that to heart," Rarity concluded, nodding. "So you're afraid to tell her because you feel that she will react badly to it due to fillyhood difficulties with that?"

"Yes...I'm scared she'll think I believed the rumours," Fluttershy whimpered, looking down at the slabs again.

"Darling, I think you know as well as I do that Rainbow Dash cares about you deeply. I think that if you were to tell her you were in love her, regardless of how she feels, she certainly should know that you of all ponies would mean it," the white Unicorn told her seriously, but kindly. "If nothing else, dear, at least she will take your feelings seriously."

Sniffling a bit, fighting back the urge to cry, Fluttershy looked at Rarity again. Her kind, understanding words processed into her mind as she tried to believe them. She knew Rarity would never say such a thing to get her hopes up to spare her feelings. She hoped to Celestia that it was true that Rainbow Dash would take her feelings seriously, understanding that she _truly_ loved her.

"As well as that," Rarity continued, "you should tell her how you feel. If for nothing else than to simply tell her the truth. You should at least give her that."

"Oh, but Rarity, I can't! I'm too frightened!" Fluttershy squeaked. "I...I just...I love her so much! I want to be with her...I don't know if I can handle being rejected!"

"Fluttershy," Rarity came closer to her and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "darling, please calm down. How Rainbow Dash feels is up to her, but you will not know how she feels unless you tell her. I cannot speak for her, but I assume that if nothing else, she may even want to give you a chance. You're her best friend, and I don't see why she would turn you down without trying."

"But...if she doesn't like mares...she wouldn't do that..."

"Perhaps not, no, but you will not know until you tell her. I am also not saying that you should tell her immediately, either! You will know when the time is right. However, I should warn you that you will have to be wary, because you don't want to lose her to somepony else if you're too late," Rarity told her.

Fluttershy blinked. She had not thought of that. The idea of somepony else snatching up Rainbow Dash before she could have the chance to confess? Now that just put pressure on her. It could happen at any time, she knew.

"I-I know...I just...I don't know how to tell her!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Well darling, you know Rainbow Dash the best, I'm sure you can figure a way to tell her. You see, a great way to do that is to bring somepony in their element, to make them comfortable. As well as that, to show them you care by paying attention to what they like," Rarity smiled, then scooted back from her. "Now then, shall we move along?"

Fluttershy nodded. Aloe and Lotus immediately swept in to take them to the next bit of their spa routine. This time, for their facials, and not before wrapping towels in their manes.

"So Fluttershy, have I given you something to think about?" Rarity queried as Aloe placed a couple of cucumber slices onto her eyes after applying the mud mask.

"Well, I suppose..." Fluttershy murmured, deciding this time to let the mud cover her entire face. Cucumber slices were placed onto her closed eyes as well, just as the two spa ponies helped them to relax. "There...is that fireworks show coming up in about two weeks...maybe I can ask Rainbow to go with me."

"Aha! Now that's the ticket! Surely Rainbow Dash would just love a fireworks display! You see? How hard was that? You thought of it right on the spot!"

"True... Well, I suppose I can take her out that night...maybe try to warm her up to the idea?"

"You're getting there, darling! Perfect thinking!"

Fluttershy smiled a bit, feeling a sense of ease coming over her. At least now she had a clear objective of what she could do to hopefully win Rainbow Dash's heart. It was all part of the process, wasn't it? Not just confessing, but also making some kind of an effort _win_ that pony. That's what she had to do. She had to prove to Rainbow Dash that she was worthy of her affections, and would work hard.

'_Well, there is the fireworks, she will love that for sure. Maybe I can cook her favourite meal for her... That's easy.'_ Fluttershy thought, and then held her hoof out for one of the spa ponies to file it. '_I'll even get her a gift! Yes, a gift! Something she'd like...oh, that would be easy! She's been looking for a new pair of flight goggles, anyway. Yes! This is perfect! Oh, Rainbow Dash... you're worth it..._'

* * *

Later on, it was 6:53, with the party all set up and ready at Sugarcube Corner. Given that it was about welcoming a new citizen to town, Pinkie Pie insisted that just about everypony should come. Since some ponies were busy or out of town, only about half the townsfolk or so showed up, but were still enthusiastic to welcome the newcomer. It was no surprise, even, that Pinkie Pie would take it upon herself to throw a welcome party to make the newcomer feel right at home and try to extend a friendly hoof.

The entire bakery was decorated with many space-themed paraphernalia, including some posters, and also some documented photographs of comets and asteroids to further fit the mood of the pony they were welcoming. Toy spaceships hung on strings from the ceiling, black and blue balloons with star patterns floated about or were tied to chairs and other things. Twilight had even brought in a few charts and tables that depicted the speeds and directions of comets, most of which were on the walls for all to check out. Some space-themed games, including pin the tail on the comet.

It was about one minute or so later when Rainbow Dash came in alongside Blazing Comet, who took in the sights of the party with wide, but happy eyes.

"Hey, cool! This is pretty neat!" Comet praised. "Haven't had a space-themed party since I was a kid!"

"You like it? I knew you would! Thought you would since you like comets and space stuff, it'd be perfect!" Pinkie Pie immediately bounced to the orange Pegasus' face, grinning widely. "So now I extend my hoof to you in one big WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!"

Comet laughed, grinning. "Thank you, Pinkie Pie! It's great to be here! It was real swell of you to throw me such a thoughtful party!"

"Don't mention it! It's what I do! Now then, come! I'll have to introduce you to everypony!" Pinkie immediately whisked her away without waiting for a response, already introducing her to whoever they came across.

Rainbow Dash snickered, and trotted over to where her friends were standing around. "Hey, guys! Some party you put together!"

"Well of course! Just as Pinkie does, we wanted to make sure Blazing Comet felt at home and welcome here!" Rarity cajoled with a nod of approval.

"Sure as tootin' turned out real nice!" Applejack took in the decor for a moment, grinning. "Ah'm just glad she liked it!"

"Are you kidding, this is freaking awesome!" Rainbow Dash said with glee, spreading her forelegs with emphasis.

"Part of this definitely is in thanks to Fluttershy, who helped us hang everything up," Twilight pointed out with a smile.

Fluttershy blushed and nodded a bit. "I...I just...wanted to help as much as I could...she...deserves it."

"Awww, you guys are too much! Thanks a lot, she's been a great friend since I met her and I'm so glad you guys like her!" Rainbow Dash grinned, giving them all a quick hug of appreciation.

"Why wouldn't we? She's nice, polite, and seems like a very easygoing pony!" Twilight glanced toward Pinkie and Comet, who were currently talking to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Given the way Comet was smiling brightly at the three fillies, especially with how Scootaloo was excitedly grinning at her, seemed that she was winning them over. "And she seems to be good with kids! We'd love to get to know her, too!"

"Awesome! Once the party is in full swing and she's gotten the hang of it, we'll all sit down and she can tell you guys about herself!" Rainbow Dash nodded rapidly, now helping herself to a cupcake from one of the tables.

"Splendid! We look forward to it then, darling!" Rarity cooed, and then went to fix up some punch.

The rest of the gang went their ways to mingle as well, except for Fluttershy, who quietly followed after Rainbow Dash while the said Pegasus was eating her cupcake. All the while she had been decorating for a good portion of the rest of the afternoon, she had been concocting ideas on how to ask Rainbow Dash to the fireworks show. Just off-handedly, as if it were an everyday thing? She wasn't sure she would take it seriously. But then she feared if she put in some kind of an elaborate setup to ask her to it, she would scare her away by giving her wrong (yet right) idea.

"Um...Rainbow Dash?"

"Mm-hm?" Rainbow Dash turned around, her mouth full of cupcake. "Whashup, Fwuddershy?"

"Well..." Fluttershy paused a moment to allow her friend to finish her bite. "I just...um...wanted to ask you something, actually."

Swallowing her bite, Rainbow Dash wiped her mouth with her hoof as she regarded the creamy yellow Pegasus curiously, "Okay, what'd you want to ask?"

"Well...there's...um...there's the...uh...well, fireworks show going on in a couple of weeks, right? So, um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go together?" Fluttershy took a breath, inwardly congratulating herself on managing to ask simply but managing to get her point across.

"Oh, you want to go with me?" Rainbow Dash reiterated, and then smiled. "Aww, that'd be awesome! Thanks for the invite, Fluttershy! But I can't. I promised Comet I'd go with her!"

"O-Oh..." Fluttershy's ears drooped as her hopeful gaze melted into one of sadness. "I-I understand...that's okay. Hope you two will have fun, then..."

Rainbow Dash's own smile faded then. "Fluttershy, what's wrong? Why are you so sad all of a sudden?"

"N-Nothing, I just...well I just...never mind. Enjoy the evening, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy began to walk away to find a way to relieve her pain, only to be stopped by her best friend.

"Now hold on a second. Are you sad I had to say no?" Rainbow Dash looked at her suspiciously, but with understanding and sympathy. "Did you really want to go? You know you can, Fluttershy! Wait, everypony else is busy, right? That's why you asked? Hey, you can even go with Comet and me!"

"With us to what?" Comet had trotted over to them, smiling. "Sorry, was I interrupting?"

"Nope!" Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Fluttershy was just asking about the fireworks thing, and I told her I promised you we'd be going together. So, I thought she could come with us! Would that be okay?"

Comet nodded and grinned. "Sure! I don't have a problem with that. Would you like to, Fluttershy?"

"Um...n-no...I couldn't..." Fluttershy began to back away a little.

"Aw, come on! The more the merrier!" Comet insisted, grinning.

"Yeah! We'll have a blast together!" Rainbow Dash agreed. "Three super cool Pegasi out there enjoying the fireworks! YEAH! Couldn't ask for better! So come on! You really want to go, and I'd hate for you to be there all alone with nopony to share it with!" She threw her foreleg around Fluttershy's shoulders. "Pretty please? Come on...for your pal?"

Fluttershy blushed at their close contact, but just couldn't say not the big, sweet smile Rainbow Dash wore as she looked at her hopefully. She smiled a bit, and nodded. "All right. We'll all go together."

"That's the spirit!" Rainbow Dash gave her a friendly nuzzle, then let her go. "C'mon Comet, let's go get some punch!"

"Right behind you!" Comet laughed, turning to Fluttershy. "You know, thanks for that, Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash really wanted you to come along, you know."

"Um...oh...I...I see...um...well, have fun..." Fluttershy mumbled, and trotted off to go think for a while.

* * *

**Before anypony asks, no. I am not going to turn Blazing Comet into some kind of a jerk or anything like that. This is an exploration in how sometimes somepony can seem perfect on paper, but it turns out, it's not what it seems to be. This is from a** _romantic compatibility_** standpoint, not her being a bitch in sheep's clothing.**


	2. Sparks

"So, tell us about yourself, Blazing Comet!" Twilight said with a smile to the newcomer Pegasus.

"Well," Blazing Comet began, thinking for a moment. "I'm from Cloudsdale, my parents are personal trainers at this gym in Canterlot and...well, I don't want to brag or anything, but about five years ago or so, I was actually a Wonderbolt."

Unnoticed, Fluttershy's ears drooped.

"WHAT!" Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped, her eyes wide. "You were a WONDERBOLT? And you didn't tell me? How come I had no idea?"

Comet giggled, shaking her head. "That's because I didn't want to brag about it, so that I could see if you really liked me for me, Dash."

"Fair enough!" Rainbow Dash snickered. "Wow, though! I cannot believe YOU were a Wonderbolt! That's SO AWESOME!" She brought her hooves her cheeks in an excited fangirl kind of way.

"Well shucks, that's mighty cool!" Applejack grinned. "How was it, bein' a Wonderbolt?"

"It was okay, really! I enjoyed it a lot! All that fast flying, doing some aerial stunts, that kind of thing!" Comet said as she hovered in the air, making some little spins and dives before settling back down. "I enjoyed it, really!"

"So why'd you leave?" Rainbow Dash wanted to know. "It's the WONDERBOLTS!"

"It was a personal choice, really. Not because I didn't get along with them or anything, no! They were my friends, but then my little sister was born, Mom and Dad were busy a lot, and so they needed my help. Being a Wonderbolt, I traveled all the time and couldn't be home. I was under a different name as a Wonderbolt, I called myself Asteroid Field, and I had my mane and tail dyed a different colour. Besides, I pretty much lived the dream of being fast and cool, so I was glad to just be me again and then do daring flying and tricks whenever I wanted!" Comet said, smiling widely.

"Oh, don't we all know the deals with little sisters, dear!" Rarity exclaimed. "I have a sister also, she was born barely a few years before I moved away from home! Her name is Sweetie Belle, and while she can be trouble, I do love her so!"

"Ah gots a li'l sister, too!" Applejack grinned. "Name's Apple Bloom, an' she's the greatest!"

Comet grinned widely. "Hey, awesome! My sister's name is Star Line, and she just started going to school here in Ponyville. She's staying with me and our aunt while Mom and Dad are busy in Canterlot. Star's pretty sweet and a lot of fun, you'd love her! At least, you better!"

"That's awesome! I don't have a sister, I'm an only child, but I did sign up for the Big Sister/Little Sister program, and this filly named Scootaloo is my little sis!" Rainbow Dash said proudly. "She's also a Pegasus, and let's just say I'm her own little hero!"

"Ooh, I see!" Comet laughed. "Well, I'M a hero to my little sister, too!"

"Kinda hard not ta be one to a little sis!" Applejack chortled. "Ah mean, there ya are, all big an' older, all kinds a' things under yer belt, an' they wanna feel like ya!"

"You said it!" Comet agreed.

"Certainly so, darling!" Rarity nodded. "While I am certain Sweetie Belle differs from myself when it comes to fashion, however, it certainly doesn't hurt to know that I do help to inspire her!"

"Same for me, really! I teach Star to fly all the time, even if she can't quite fly yet."

"Hey, neither can Scootaloo! But I do my best to teach her! Hey, late bloomer!"

"I think that's wonderful," Twilight said kindly. "So, you said you're living with your aunt?"

"Yeah, she's not doing so well, so I volunteered to help out, since our relatives all live out across Equestria!" Comet explained. "So, I brought Star with me to stay with our aunt, her name's Neptune, by the way, until she gets better!"

"Well darling, that certainly is very generous of you!" Rarity proclaimed. "I dare say, your aunt and parents must certainly appreciate it!"

"It's not easy," Comet admitted. "But it's worth it. They can see that, and to know I managed to help 'em out makes it worthwhile. Besides, I still get some freedom here and there, kind of like a reward!"

"Now that's what I call awesome!" Rainbow Dash grinned widely.

"Oooh oooh oooh ooh! Pick me!" Pinkie Pie came back again, waving her hoof frantically as if she were in class trying to answer a question.

"Sure thing, Pinkie," Comet pointed to her, humouring her.

"How did you and Dashie meet?" Pinkie queried, grinning.

"You tell 'em, Dash," Comet smirked.

"Don't mind if I do!" Rainbow Dash cleared her throat. "It was last week, actually! I went to Cloudsdale for a while, and was practising some tricks, right? Then I see Blazing Comet there watching me, she came over and offered some tips on what I can do to make my routine better. At first, yeah, I thought it was dumb, but she challenged me to try them and prove it. What do you know, they were awesome! So there I was, trying these new ideas, with her there watching and cheering me on, it was great! Boy can her voice carry out! So, then after I was done, we got to talking, we hit it off, and then the next couple days following, after my weather duties, we met up! Had some races, practiced and showed off our tricks, all that good stuff! Then we just became pals, and here we are! Today I decided to show her around town and introduce her to you guys!"

"Hoof to Celestia on everything!" Comet held up her hoof.

"She's awesome!" Rainbow Dash brought her foreleg around Comet, grinning widely. "And we're gonna be the best of pals pals!"

Comet laughed and did the same. "You said it, Dash!"

It was then that Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore. Unnoticed to anypony, she slipped outside where she could get some air and just think on her own.

She could not believe she was actually _jealous_. Fluttershy wanted to kick herself for feeling this way. How could she? Rainbow Dash made a new friend, so why wasn't she happy for her? It wasn't as if Blazing Comet was her _marefriend_ or anything, right? At least there, she'd have reason to be upset.

_'No. Even then I wouldn't, because it wouldn't be as if I claimed her._' Fluttershy thought miserably.

Now the tears were building up. Great, now she was going to start crying. For no good reason! She felt like a childish filly who didn't like to share her best friend, which shamed her. Rainbow Dash had every right to make a new friend if she wanted to, so why did that have to be such a problem?

Fluttershy sighed, and then started to walk away from the bakery. She just couldn't take it right now. She wanted to go home, to curl up on her bed and just sleep this misery away. This was just not her day, or her night at all.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy, hey! Wait up!"

Freezing in place, she couldn't move as Rainbow Dash flew over her and then landed in front of her. She was trapped, and could do nothing to escape.

"Fluttershy, why did you leave? I saw you walking out, and...well, sorry to say, but you look upset. What's wrong? Did Angel eat another sock?" Rainbow Dash asked, concerned.

"...N-No...no...it's just...I..." Fluttershy looked down in shame, sighing.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong," Rainbow Dash brought a hoof around her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

A tint of a blush formed on Fluttershy's cheeks as she looked into the expression of genuine concern on her friend's face. Heart melting, blood flow quickening, all Fluttershy could possibly do to assure her friend was nothing but the truth.

"It's...Blazing Comet! It's because of her!"

"Why? What'd she do?" Rainbow Dash sounded surprised. "She didn't hurt you, did she? What happened?"

"No! She didn't, she's very nice...I don't...you see...it's just..."

"Just what? Tell me, Fluttershy. What's bothering you about her?"

"It's because...I just can't compete with her, okay?" Fluttershy shouted.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "What? Compete with her? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean! She's..._perfect_! She's the perfect friend for you! Fast, daring, confident, interesting! And me? Shy, meek, average flying, scared-of-everthing Fluttershy! Just go back to the party, I'm sure you'd rather spend more time with _her_ than with little me!" Fluttershy started to walk off again, tears running down her face.

"What? Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Rainbow Dash stopped her by standing in front of her again, placing her hooves on her shoulders. "Fluttershy, will you stop trying to get away from me already?"

Eyes wide, the timid mare's ears drooped as she realized how unreasonable she was being. And for what? Envy because of a new friend? "Oh, Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Fluttershy, cool it already and listen!" Rainbow Dash snapped. Biting her lip, she looked at her friend, and then sighed. "I mean...please, just listen to me. You don't need to compete with Comet! That's just crazy. So she's fast and daring like me, but so what? That's just how she is! But I don't need you to be like me, or like her! Fluttershy...you're my best friend, we've been friends since we were fillies. We have a history together! I'm not about to throw that away just because something new and flashy comes along! I wouldn't be the Element of Loyalty if I did that! ...It's just...well I..." She rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Come on, I'm no good at this sappy stuff! But seriously, you're fine the way you are! Comet's a new pal, sure, but that doesn't mean I'm going to toss you aside like an old rag doll! You're fine the way you are! You don't have to feel intimidated. So come on, please come back to the party? Pretty please?"

Bringing on the artillery, Rainbow Dash's eyes glimmered and seemed to grow bigger as she gave her the biggest pleading puppy dog eyes she could muster.

Fluttershy yet again felt her heart melt, smiling almost immediately at the adorable sight. "...Of course, Rainbow Dash...I'll come back to the party. I'm...I'm sorry for the way I acted. I really had no right to be so jealous."

"Oh, don't sweat it!" Rainbow Dash gave her a hug, grinning. "I can understand, anypony can feel a little intimidated by that kind of thing! But you don't have to, because even though Comet's awesome like me, doesn't mean you're not awesome in your own Fluttershy way! Always!"

Blushing, Fluttershy hugged her back tightly, closing her eyes. "Thank you, Rainbow..."

"Aww, you're welcome!" Rainbow Dash squeezed her, and then pulled back.

Before Fluttershy could suggest they head back, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. It was the hour of twilight, Celestia's sun was just setting within the horizon, bathing the atmosphere in an orange-yellow glow. Seeing her friend in the light of the evening, only then reminded her of just how beautiful she really was. The way the bangs of her mane, the fiery colours, contrasted beautifully with the glow of the twilight. How her blue coat added something of a clashing, yet still interesting contrast to the rest of the picture. It was taking her breath away.

'_I have to tell her. I have to...this is perfect...we're alone...it's a beautiful sunset...and she'll listen to me... Oh, what a beauty...where's my camera..._'

Taking a breath, she managed to look her best friend in the eye. "Rainbow Dash...?"

"Yeah, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash titled her head in curiosity.

Swallowing, Fluttershy looked toward her shyly, her cheeks heating up more."...Well...I wanted to say that..."

Curious, Rainbow Dash came closer to her, taking the shy mare's cheek in her hoof to turn her gaze back to look into her eyes. "Say what, Fluttershy?"

Stricken, Fluttershy could only stare into her eyes. Those vibrant cerise eyes she loved so much. She gulped again, opening her mouth to respond.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash...I wanted you to know that I-"

"Hey! There you guys are!"

Behind Fluttershy, Blazing Comet came trotting over to them, looking concerned and confused.

"I was getting some punch, and then your friend Twilight came and said she saw you guys leave. So I came to check it out, see if everything's okay," Comet explained. But then she blinked, looking surprised for whatever reason. "Oh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

'_Yes_.' Fluttershy wanted to say, but decided against it. "N-No, you-"

"Actually, kinda. Fluttershy was trying to tell me something!" Rainbow Dash spoke up. "What did you want to say?"

"Oh, um...I forget. It doesn't matter, it'll come back to me," Fluttershy lied.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, but didn't press. "Okay, then! Tell me when you remember, pal. C'mon guys, let's get back to the party!" She winked, and started to head off.

"You said it, Dash!" Comet laughed, and then approached Fluttershy. "Hey, you all right? I noticed you were looking kind of bummed before you left."

"Y-Yes...I'm fine, really...thank you," Fluttershy said softly.

Comet studied her, and then smiled. "Okay, then. Well, I know we don't really know each other, but you know, I'm here to listen if you ever want to talk, too. I know that's probably not much, since you do have all your pals, but I'm here, too. Any friend of Dash's is a friend of mine! Besides, you're very nice, I like you. You're a good mare, Fluttershy."

Considering, Fluttershy looked at the other Pegasus and could see that there was no trace of deceit or irony. She was offering genuine kindness. A little smile came to her lips. Rainbow Dash was right, there really was no reason to feel threatened. She was an especially nice pony, so why not take the chance to get to know her?

"Thank you, Blazing Comet...you're very kind to say that. I like you too," Despite how much she had felt envious, she really had no reason to dislike her at all.

"Please, just Comet's fine! But you're welcome, Fluttershy! C'mon, let's get back, shall we?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Sure."

"Great! Now wait for us, Dash!"

"Eat my dust, slowpokes!"

Fluttershy smiled as she followed the two Pegasi, feeling a warmer resolve in her heart. Despite the pit of despair knowing that she had failed in expressing her feelings, which came to tear a hole in her gut.

'_I'll tell her...I'll tell her during the fireworks show...just as I planned...this is okay...it was too early and fate was making sure I didn't do this too fast. I can wait...just a few more weeks...and then I can tell her how I feel._'

* * *

"So, then Soarin' had this fan come up to him, right? She asked for his autograph, and he asked who to make it out to. She said she wanted it to be made out to her sister named Cherry Twist, who has a disease that rendered her unable to walk, so she was confined to a wheelchair. She had wanted to see the Wonderbolts all her life, but never could due to her illness. Well, he signed the autograph, and then had us all take one big picture, which we all signed with our wishes of goodwill. Framed and signed, we had it shipped over to Manehattan, where she lived with her family.

A month or so later, we all went down there to see her at the hospital with a surprise visit! We hung out there with her until visiting hours were over, just chatting, playing games, taking pictures, it was a blast! Then the following week, we had her as a special guest at our next show in Trottingham! Gave her a VIP box with her family and some friends, and she finally got to see us in action!"

"Wow! That's awesome!" Rainbow Dash praised, looking to her friend with bright eyes glazed in awe. "You guys actually did that for somepony? Not that I'd doubt it, but it's amazing to hear first hoof!"

Comet grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Dash! I'm always glad to reach out to kids, and especially to making the dreams of sick kids come true. Unfortunately, she died six months after when the illness took a turn for the worse. We even attended the funeral, and put on an awesome show just for her. But it was pretty sad, you know? She was such a sweet filly...and she didn't deserve to die so soon. To be honest...it was shortly after that I left the Wonderbolts."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash looked to her with astonishment.

A bit of a sad look came to her face as she nodded. "Yup. Like I said earlier, my sister was born around that time, and I wanted to be home so I could help my parents take care of her. I guess...I was just afraid something would happen to her. I feared that if I was away, and she got sick, or died while I was gone. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her. Just like with Cherry Twist. I never got to say goodbye to her, and I kept her close to my heart. Those couple of times I saw her, she was like a sweet little sister or little cousin. When she died, well, it was sad... And I guess I just wanted to be close to my baby sister," she smiled a bit then. "I even gave her a middle name. Star Cherry Line. Right after sweet little Cherry Twist."

"D'awwww...didn't quite take you for the sentimental type!" Rainbow Dash snickered, nudging her.

"Hey, I've got a heart!" Comet laughed, sticking her tongue out at her. "Unlike you! Oooh, look at me, I'm Rainbow Dash, I'm totally awesome and I have an ego twice the size of Equestria! Hahaha! Bow to me, minions!"

"Oh yeah, here we go, make me sound like an evil overlord why don't you!" Rainbow Dash playfully rolled her eyes. "Ooh, look at me, I'm Blazing Comet! I was a Wonderbolt but I totally left 'cause I'm sooooo edgy! Yeah! Gasp in shock! Now I'm a homemaker in an apron and covered in flour!"

"Oh ha ha. Oooh, I'm Dash, I'm super fast and the best in the world! Even though Blazing Comet is totally 20% cooler!"

"You did not just go there! Fine! I'm Blazing Comet and I will forever concede that the Great and Awesome Rainbow Dash surpasses me in every way!"

"Oh yeah?" Comet stopped in her tracks, looking to her with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash got nose-to-nose with her.

"Wanna bet?"

"Name your price."

"Fine. Beat me in a race and then maybe I'll call you the best."

"Done! Where to?"

"My aunt's place."

"Okay, Comet... it's ON!"

The two Pegasi stood nose to nose for a few moments, smirking as they tried to stare each other done. Rainbow Dash eventually pulled away and blew a raspberry. Comet turned, her hoof pawing at the ground before crouching. Rainbow mimicked her stance, crouching low. Twin snorts, wing flexes, more dirt-pawing, and lick-lipping ensued between the two daredevils, about ready for takeoff.

"GO!"

Rainbow Dash zoomed up into the air with great speed, hooves outstretched. She grinned widely, the freedom and adrenaline of flying filling her very essence. The wind in her mane, the scenery zooming past her in a steady blur, her wings flapping with no intentions of stilling, and her entire body practically _weightless_. As if nothing could possibly stop her!

To her left, Comet was breezing along beside her, the two of them almost neck-to-neck. Smirking, the former Wonderbolt pulled ahead. Rainbow Dash smirked also, and flew faster to catch up to her, doing so in an effortless manner.

She could not believe this wondrous moment. Ever since meeting Blazing Comet, she had found such a joy, such a relief to have somepony who could fly, but also who was as fast and daring as she was. Somepony who could actually keep up with her. Never had she met anypony like that, aside from Gilda...but that was a past she was none too fond of looking back on anymore. Not that it mattered. Rainbow Dash felt blessed to have met Comet. Finally, somepony who could _really_ keep up with her.

"_I just can't compete with her, okay?"_

"_She's..._perfect!_ She's the perfect friend for you! Fast, daring, confident, interesting! And me? Shy, meek, average flying, scared-of-everthing Fluttershy! Just go back to the party, I'm sure you'd rather spend more time with _her_ than with little me!"_

A stab of guilt ran through Rainbow Dash then, inevitably slowing her flight down a little bit. Did she really make Fluttershy feel that way? Was that how Fluttershy felt back when they were fillies, and she had spent more time with Gilda than her? Because she finally met another flier who was a fast daredevil? Because Fluttershy wasn't able to keep up with her?

Looking down a bit, Rainbow Dash heaved a sigh. _'Great. No wonder Fluttershy feels so threatened by Comet. This is Junior Flight Camp all over again! ...No. I am NOT going to make Fluttershy feel neglected! Nor any of my friends! I'm still Rainbow Dash, I'm still gonna spend time with them, and I'm especially going to let Fluttershy know that she doesn't need to be fast like me to be my friend. I don't even care about that! Fluttershy...means more to me than her speed. ...Fluttershy..._'

Images of the said Pegasus entered her mind, flashing to various times spent with her, good and bad. Rainbow Dash felt herself relaxing, her wings slowing in flapping. Then again. Fluttershy had that effect on her. Letting her just relax. She was somepony she was comfortable being vulnerable and emotional with on a deep level, somepony she could get comfortable with and not feel she had to fly around like a maniac to impress her. She could go into her house, kick back on the couch and just enjoy some downtime. The fresh smell of nature and delicious cooking always filled Fluttershy's home, the way she'd smile brightly upon going about her little routines...

"Dash! Watch out for that-"

Rainbow gaped, and didn't even have time to react before she crashed into a tree. A pained grunt escaped her before she fell to the ground, dazed.

"...Tree," Blazing Comet said sheepishly as she slowly landed on the ground near her. "You all right? I'm sorry, I tried to warn you! You were flying straight into that tree and not paying attention! What in Equestria were you thinking?"

"Ugghh...can you stop the room, please? I'd like to get off..." Rainbow Dash fell to the ground on her back, dazed and dizzy. "Sorry, Fluttershy..."

"...Fluttershy? What? I'm not Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy...pretty Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash smiled goofily. "Pretty pony..."

Blazing Comet raised an eyebrow, then sat down as she patiently waited for Rainbow to recover from her accident.

Dazed, not at all sure what she was seeing, Rainbow lay there on the ground on her back, wings spread, legs wide and sprawled. Her goofy smile remained, her eyes spun about, and her tongue hung out of her open mouth. She giggled, and then shook her head wildly, recovering. Only now she had an aching pain in her skull, along with the throbbing pain on her nose.

"Ugh...I'm okay!" The cyan Pegasus shakily sat up.

"You sure?" Blazing Comet looked at her quizzically. "I mean, you took quite a hit there."

"It's okay, I wasn't flying that fast, anyway," Rainbow Dash rubbed her head a bit, trying to recover from the headache.

"You were distracted by something," Comet told her bluntly. "Believe me, I know these things. It's no wonder you not only slowed down, but weren't paying attention to where you were flying. Is something on your mind?"

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to answer, but reconsidered. She wasn't sure that she wanted to share Fluttershy's previous moments of envy, especially since it didn't seem to matter in the long run. But she also didn't want to lie, because she didn't exactly do all too well with that. She bit her lip, trying to gather the words she could say about the situation, despite that her growing nervousness and uncertainty.

"Yeah, I guess. ...I was feeling kinda worried about Fluttershy, so I guess I got a bit distracted," Rainbow managed, shrugging a little.

"Oh..." Comet nodded slowly. "I guess after how she walked out earlier? Is she doing okay?"

"Oh, she's fine! Just still worried none the less," the cyan Pegasus shrugged a bit. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. ...So...what say we just go to your Aunt's place?"

Chuckling, Comet nodded. "Sure, Dash. Let's go."

The two Pegasi took off again, this time in a regular flying cycle to head the rest of the way to the home of Comet's aunt.

All the way there, Rainbow Dash's thoughts never left Fluttershy.


	3. This Night

6:17

There was still time left.

Fluttershy checked everything once again. The dinner was made, check. All she had to do was serve it. The table was set, check. She had her finest silverware and plates out for this, along with serving juice in wine glasses. The dessert was made, check. Everything was prepared.

"Now all that's left is for-" Fluttershy was cut off when she felt a tapping on her foreleg.

Looking down, she saw Angel looking up at her with an expectant frown. He was clearly reminding her of something. When she didn't seem to understand, he grabbed a hoofheld mirror and held it in front of her face for her to see her own reflection.

Her mane was a limp, bedraggled mess, her face was sweaty, her eyes were tired, and she was still wearing the apron.

"Oh! Oh dear...thank you, Angel!"

Fluttershy quickly made her way to her bathroom. She first splashed some water into her face, washed her hooves, and then dried off. Taking her brush, she fixed her mane, and gave quick brush to her tail. She then applied some soft makeup, enough to just enhance her features, though not drastically. Looking her best for tonight was part of the plan!

6:21

Once she was cleaned up, she came out of the bathroom and then set her apron to be washed later.

"All right, I'm ready now! I just have to wait for Rainbow to show up...I hope she likes this!" Fluttershy paced about on the floor. "Oh, but what if she doesn't? What if it's too much? Should I light candles? No, what if that's too much? Will she think this is romantic? No, she's had dinner here with me before, and at her place, too... It's not the first time!"

6:23

"What if she doesn't show up? What if she changes her mind? What if Blazing Comet brought her dinner instead?"

Fluttershy sat down, biting her lip. The past two weeks leading up to tonight, the night of the fireworks show, had been...hectic to say the least. She had not seen Rainbow Dash very often at all. Anytime she tried, she was either busy with her weather duties, helping out one of their friends with something, doing tricks, or hanging around Blazing Comet. Considering Blazing Comet didn't always have much free time, Fluttershy could understand why they wanted to make the best of the time they had to hang out. She could clearly see that the two were becoming _very_ close friends.

But, as envious as she may have felt, especially since she barely saw her the past two weeks, she resolved not to let it get to her. After all, she had managed to catch Rainbow Dash the day before and asked her to come over for dinner this very evening. Much to her delight, Rainbow Dash immediately agreed to it, and arranged to come at 6:30, then would leave for the fireworks show by 7:15 or so, to make it for 7:45.

6:26

Fluttershy paced, nervous once again. "I hope I don't mess this up...I hope I can tell her. I hope I won't tell her too soon...But I hope I'll be able to. I'll just need to find the perfect moment to tell her."

Knock knock!

Squeaking in surprise, Fluttershy looked at the clock with wide eyes. It was 6:27, three minutes early.

"She...came early..."

Checking in the mirror one last time, Fluttershy beelined to the door, and opened it to reveal a grinning Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash greeted, giving her a hug. "I'm not too late, am I?"

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy blushed, feeling herself smile dreamily as she hugged her back. She could get used to hugs for greetings! "You're very early, actually."

"Am I?" Rainbow Dash let her go, then came inside, glancing at the clock. "Ha! Whaddya know! And I was almost held up! See, I took Comet home, and she asked me to come to join her family for dinner."

Fluttershy's smile faded. "...What? She did?"

"Yeah, but I said no," Rainbow Dash explained. "I mean, you asked me first and I already had that commitment to you, Fluttershy! Besides, I did have dinner with her and her family earlier this week, and I didn't see you just about all week!"

Wings fluttering, Fluttershy felt her smile return. "Oh, I see...well, she's...still coming along to the fireworks show?"

"Yeah, she said she'd meet us near the park before it starts!" Rainbow Dash grinned, and then took a sniff. "Hey, that smells awesome! It's all ready?"

"It is, yes!" Fluttershy smiled more. "Oh, go take a seat! I'll be right there to serve."

"You sure you don't want me to help?" The cyan Pegasus offered.

"No no, you're a guest! Please, have a seat."

Chuckling, Rainbow Dash smiled and complied, sitting down at the table. "...What's with all the fancy stuff?" She pointed her hoof down at the plate in front of her.

"Oh, um...I uh...well, I don't have guests for dinner very often, you know. So, I felt it would be nice to use the silver and china!" Fluttershy smiled sheepishly. It was partially the truth, anyway.

Rainbow Dash thought it over, and nodded. "Okay, then! You're the hostess! So, what's you make?"

"Rice and vegetable stir-fry, with red, yellow and green peppers! Along with my homemade honey and garlic sauce, and a cherry tomato salad!" Fluttershy hovered over to the table, placing the serving bowls on the table between their plates, a container of the sauce, and then the bottle of apple juice.

Rainbow Dash beamed, practically drooling as she eyed the succulent dishes. She sniffed them, and sighed in pleasure, rubbing her hooves together eagerly before patting her tummy. "One of my favourites! And you make the best ever, Fluttershy! Wow! You're spoiling me!"

"Oh, but that's not at all! I made your favourite pie for dessert! Wildberry blast!" Fluttershy added, smiling as she took a seat across from her best friend.

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped. "Wildberry pie? You made wildberry pie? Awww! Fluttershy! This is too much! You're too much! I mean, jeez! You always make me something I like when we have dinner together! That's so awesome of you!"

'_Nothing is too good for the love of my life..._' Fluttershy thought. Her heart swelled with happiness, her cheeks pinkened bashfully, and her smile grew. "Oh, Rainbow Dash...I'm always happy to cook for you, and for it all to be something you enjoy. It's nothing, really."

"Are you kidding? I'm just about ready to make you my personal chef!" Rainbow Dash eagerly served herself some of the food, sauce, then poured the apple juice into their glasses. She then dug into her food, but without making a mess. "Aw, man! Awesome! Man, I don't know how I go without your awesome cooking, Fluttershy! This is the best! Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome, Rainbow...I'm so glad you're enjoying it!" Fluttershy began to eat as well. "So...did you have a good day?"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said between bites, and then swallowed. "Since I had a lot to do for tonight, Cloud Kicker gave me the day off, so I had plenty of time to squeeze in practicing some new tricks!"

"And some more nap time?" Fluttershy smiled.

The cyan Pegasus snickered. "You know me too well, Fluttershy! Anyway, then I met with Comet and we grabbed some apples from Sweet Apple Acres, we raced around the fields of it several times, and I won a few times! But boy she's good! No wonder, she was a Wonderbolt! We hung out together, then I brought her home, and now I came here!"

"That's...great, I'm glad you two had fun," Fluttershy looked down at her plate.

"You said it!" Rainbow Dash finished her salad, licking her lips. "Mm! Scrumptious! As always, Fluttershy!"

Feeling better, Fluttershy smiled. "Thank you, Rainbow..."

"Sure thing! So, what about you? Good day?" Rainbow Dash poured some more honey and garlic sauce onto her rice and veggies, even just a tiny bit on her hoof to lick off. She _loved_ Fluttershy's homemade garlic and honey sauce.

"Oh, well, I had spent most of today preparing for our dinner here," Fluttershy admitted with a sheepish smile. "As well as caring for my animals, and making sure they would all be safe and sound while we're attending the fireworks tonight."

"You went to all that trouble?" Rainbow Dash now paused in mid-sip of her drink, staring wide-eyed at Fluttershy. "Man...you really are too much, pal! Seriously, I'm going to have to do something for you in return!"

'_Just your happiness is all I ask for, beloved..._'

"No no, you don't have to," Fluttershy waved it off, finishing her bowl of salad as well. "I'm always glad to do these things for my friends, and for you, too. Besides, tonight will be fun, and I wanted to kick it off with a lovely dinner between...you and I." She gulped a little, hoping in some way, her friend would come to some kind of happy medium conclusion about this.

"Oh...well, gosh, Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash smiled sweetly at her, in a way that just about rivaled the way she smiled at her when she had saved her from the Changelings of her image trying to ambush her. "This was so awesome of you to do this, really. I didn't think this day could get any better before the fireworks, but boy it did! I can't thank you enough for this! I uh...really don't say this often enough, but...Fluttershy, thanks so much for being there. Just...being there! Being you! It's always guaranteed to brighten my day. Everything you do for me, even just something like this," she gobbled another bite of her rice and veggies, happily savouring the bite. "Making dinner, I mean, is just awesome because it comes from you! Thanks, really. You're the best, Fluttershy!"

Blushing considerably, this time, Fluttershy just couldn't look away from her. She felt so touched, so moved...just about every time Rainbow Dash would open her heart to her in some kind of way. Be it through words, action, or facial expression, it just meant the world to her. Having her dearest friend show in her own ways that their friendship meant just as much to her never failed to melt her heart. Not only did she love her so much, and treasured their bond, but their longtime friendship as well.

Their eyes meeting, Fluttershy smiled all the more, growing dreamier by the minute.

"Rainbow Dash...thank you so much. I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me, really," the timid mare fought back the urge to cry. This was going beautifully. If the rest of the evening went without a hitch, as she hoped, she would be able to tell her how she felt. "It gives me wonderful joy to make you happy, Rianbow...really. It's an honour I'll never fail to adore. I hope I can make you as happy...as you make me."

Rainbow Dash regarded her with a fond smile, even reaching her hoof across the table toward her. "Fluttershy, you always make me happy. Even in my worse times, I know...but you're my best friend! You'll always make me happy. Least I can make you happy, that goes without saying!"

'_Oh...Rainbow Dash...I love you! I love you so much, my darling! You're wonderful! If you keep talking like that, I may just tell you!_'

"I'm glad..." Fluttershy gently reached her hoof across the table to touch hers as well. Maybe this was a perfect time to tell her. They were alone, in her home, and this was slowly like a date. And Rainbow Dash seemed to be very receptive of everything so far. Maybe...she just needed a lead-in, just to see where they stood, if nothing else. "Um...Rainbow?"

"Yeah, Fluttershy?"

"I want you to know something...very personal... I haven't told anypony else...but...I just want you to know this."

"Huh? Well, okay, what is it?" A mild look of worry seemed to cross the cyan Pegasus' face.

"...Well...you see...Rainbow...I...I know you all have...asked me why I'm not seeing anypony...or why I never really did in the past...except that one time... But...Rainbow...I wanted you to know this. You're my best friend, and I trust you very much. ...Rainbow...I'm...I...I like...I like..."

"Yeah? Go on."

"...Mares," Fluttershy just couldn't do it. But at least she had managed to get somewhere. This was the truth, after all, and it was something she had never told anypony else.

Rainbow Dash looked at her with surprise for a few moments, not responding. But she didn't look repulsed nor disgusted. Just surprised. Fluttershy felt slightly relieved, at least she had something of a reaction that didn't seem to result in her storming out. She just looked at her, wide-eyed, lips parted slightly.

"Um...n-never mind...I probably shouldn't have brought this up out of nowhere like I did. I'm sorry! I don't even know why I said it, I just-"

"Fluttershy, hey!" Rainbow Dash cut her off quickly, shaking her head. "Calm down. It's okay! I just...well, I didn't expect it, really. ...So...you're gay?"

A little nod. "I'm gay."

A grin spread across the the cyan mare's face before she nodded also, and then took another bite of food.

Fluttershy raised her head then. "Rainbow...you're not mad?"

"Mad? Of course not!" Rainbow Dash shook her head, looking her in the eye. "Fluttershy, nothing could ever make me hate you! I'd never toss aside our friendship over something like that," she then cleared her throat, looking slightly sheepish. "Besides... I'd be a hypocrite if I was mad at you for that."

_THUMP_.

"You...you mean...?" Fluttershy looked at her with intense anticipation. Her heart pounded, stomach churned, cheeks burned, muscles tightened. She wondered how she didn't collapse out of her seat in the sheer joy of it all.

"Yep. I like mares too, Fluttershy. ...I'm gay," Rainbow Dash admitted, but she smiled a bit. "Long story, really. Remember a few years ago, when I did try dating that one stallion?"

"Yes, I remember. That upcoming baseball player from Las Pegasus, Striker?" Fluttershy recalled with a nod. "What about him?"

"Well...aside from us not working out, I realized I liked mares. See, we tried to...you know..." The cyan Pegasus cleared her throat, skipping the inner details of the topic. "But as much as I liked him, I just wasn't attracted to him in that way. I realized I just didn't like stallions like that! Unfortunately, that night, I also found out he was married. His wife came home, then she came into the bedroom, acting all sexy. Well, his wife was angry, I was angry, she was humiliated, I was humiliated. My wings popped right up, I couldn't stop looking at her, and I was even about to try to suggest we do it instead. How pathetic is that? I didn't even know that mare and I wanted her in bed with me! Didn't help that she was a model, on top of that. Since then, I realized that I liked mares, and just never quite knew it."

Fluttershy stared, wide-eyed at her best friend as she told the story. While she had known full well that things didn't work out between her and Striker, she had never been told of the inner details. She had assumed there wasn't much to it, that they simply weren't compatible as a couple. Then there was the core truth, that Rainbow Dash _did_ like mares after all, despite she had long ago denied it. Now there was this whole new side of the story she had never imagined. It was quite a bit to take in, she wasn't sure how to respond.

"I mean...you know I always said I never liked mares, because of those punks that kept calling me a fillyfooler?" Rainbow Dash went on. "Looking back, I guess I was kinda denying it, but didn't even really know better, either. Well, now I know! And now I don't care what anypony thinks. Not that I'll broadcast it or anything, but I won't lie about it. No, I'm gonna stand up to anypony who tries to cross me about it!" She finished her food, and wiped her mouth. "...But um, Fluttershy...can you promise me not to tell anypony? You're the only one I've told, and I'll tell the others when I'm ready, when it's a good time to share it. But for now, it's our secret. Okay?"

With a warm smile, Fluttershy nodded as she reached over the table to hold her hoof. "Of course, Rainbow. I completely understand, and I won't tell anypony or our friends. I promise you that I will keep it a secret."

"Pinkie Promise?" Rainbow Dash added, smiling.

"Yes! I Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"...Man, thanks a lot, Fluttershy. Sure feels good to get that off my chest! I guess you feel pretty good too, huh?"

Her smile grew as the creamy yellow Pegasus took in what her best friend said, now feeling a new shred of hope. This meant she had even more of a chance! Well, of course, just because somepony happened to like another pony of the same or opposite sex did not mean an instant chance that they liked you. But at least Rainbow Dash would take her feelings seriously and understand, considering she too liked mares. At least the fear of the backlash was completely gone.

"I do, in fact...I feel much better about it all," Fluttershy said softly. "Thank you so much for sharing this with me, Rainbow...I know it must not have been easy for you, but I'm...well I...I'm thrilled you have come to feel comfortable enough to share such a story with me."

Now Rainbow Dash grinned widely all over again. "Aww, Fluttershy! Stop it, you big sissy." She then got off her chair, sat on her haunches and opened her forelegs. "C'mere, you!"

Giggling, Fluttershy got off her chair as well and went to hug her best friend. She melted, savouring the warmth and security of her best friend's tender embrace. She nuzzled into her neck, the fresh scent of lavender and a rainy day in her mane coming to her nose. A little shudder coursed up her spine upon feeling Rainbow Dash's hoof gently rubbing her back, even brushing along her mane. She sighed dreamily, feeling her eyes close.

"I should be thanking _you_, Fluttershy! If you hadn't been honest with me right now about that, I don't know if I'd have ever gotten this off my chest. Thanks a lot, pal! You're the best," Rainbow Dash pulled back, brushing some of Fluttershy's mane from her eyes. "I guess I should've known all along that I could trust you with this. Hey, glad you can trust me, too! That's always good to hear!" She grinned from ear to ear, keeping her hoof on the side of her face.

'_Rainbow...my love...kiss me... Kiss me...please...I will love you forever!_'

But she didn't say that. The tears pooled in her eyes as Fluttershy's smile grew. "You're welcome, Rainbow Dash...I trust you too... I'm very glad we had this talk together."

"Me too!" Rainbow Dash hugged her once more, squeezing, and then let her go. "So, what say we finish up, have some pie, and then get going, eh?"

"Sure..." Fluttershy nodded, now getting back onto her chair. "Oh...Rainbow...why don't we make a toast?"

"Toast? With our dinner here? Well, okay, I guess if you want some toast..." Rainbow Dash said, a little confused.

Fluttershy giggled, beaming at her. "Not that kind of toast, silly. I meant a toast, like this," she rose her glass up in demonstration.

"Oh! Yeah, that kind of thing," Rainbow Dash sat back in her seat, taking her glass in her hoof. "Um...to what?"

"Well...how about...to opening up and sharing with each other, to trusting each other...and our friendship?" Fluttershy suggested.

Rainbow Dash thought about it for a moment, but then grinned again. "All right! Take it away, Fluttershy!"

"Okay, well..." Fluttershy cleared her throat. "To trust, to opening up about our feelings of certain matters, and to our wonderful friendship."

"To all of that and my awesomeness!" Rainbow Dash chortled.

Giggling, Fluttershy clinked her class against her friend's before taking a sip. This evening was going even better than she hoped.

* * *

The park was packed with many ponies, all gathered around to find some good places for the fireworks show. Excited chatter, laughter, and the smells of all the food being served at the vendors set up all over the park filled the air. The trio had even passed Applejack, who had taken advantage of the event to sell some of her apple goods. To further support her, they each bought an apple cupcake, with of course Fluttershy pointing out that they just had dinner. Rainbow Dash of course responded that she had a bottomless stomach, earning laughter from Comet and Applejack.

Fluttershy carried Rainbow Dash's gift in her saddlebags, waiting for just the right time to give it to her.

Comet then offered to fly ahead and seek out a good spot, to which Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy followed after her in the air. They eventually came to a small hill near the forest outskirts of the park, and settled there. They weren't too far from the action, but in a great place to avoid the crowds.

Since there was still a great deal of time before the fireworks started, Rainbow Dash and Comet partook in chatting for a little while about things, just simply nattering about what was on their minds.

Flutterhsy, however, was slowly coming to see that this was a big mistake. She felt like a third wheel, having nothing to contribute to their conversations. Try as she may, nothing she said was at the level of what they were talking about. So oftentimes, she just let them talk. It was what she was good at, anyway. Listening.

"Okay, so I think if you tried the Lightning Streak and then followed with a Sonic Rainboom, that could make for an interesting combination!" Comet exclaimed, spreading her forelegs out for emphasis.

"Wow! That's an awesome idea, Comet!" Rainbow Dash grinned from ear to ear, nodding her head so hard it threatened to fall off. "Once I perfect the Lightning Streak, I bet I could pull off making a Sonic Rainboom go along with it!"

Comet grinned also, hooking her foreleg around Rainbow's neck and ruffling her mane. "That's my girl! I can't WAIT to see that!"

"Oh, you'll be the first, Comet!"

Fluttershy squeaked, inaudibly, and her ears went flat. '_But I'm usually the first one to see your new tricks, Rainbow... Then again...it's only appropriate that you have somepony who's as experienced as you are._' She couldn't take this. She needed something to drink, something cool and sweet to calm her nerves.

Getting up off the blanket, she started to head off down the hill, thinking neither of them would notice her departure.

"Hey! Fluttershy, where are you going?"

Fluttershy froze, then turned around to meet with a confused Rainbow Dash and Comet.

"Um,I was just going to get drinks. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation..." Fluttershy said sheepishly.

"Don't be silly!" Rainbow Dash waved it off. "You can say something like that, especially since you're going to get drinks!"

"You sure? I can go get them, if you want," Comet offered.

"No, it's all right. I'll get them," Fluttershy was thrilled at the idea of being alone with Rainbow Dash...but knew it would just be short-lived. After all, she needed to be by herself with her thoughts for a moment. "What would you two like?"

Comet grinned, looking pleased, and then thought for a moment, "Get me a grape soda, that'd be awesome!"

"I'll have some blueberry soda!" Rainbow Dash said, grinning widely as well as she winked.

Fluttershy turned, heading off into the park to locate a vendor that sold sodas. Her heart sank all the more, as she realized that this was an even bigger mistake than she thought.

"Oh, are you daring as always?" Comet smirked toward the cyan Pegasus.

"Oooh, and you're so daring?" Rainbow turned her attention back to her fellow daredevil, smirking as well. "A soda! Oooooh! How terrifying!"

"I can down the entire bottle in _one_ gulp," Comet challenged.

"I can down the entire bottle in one gulp in less than fifteen seconds!"

"I can do it in less than ten!"

"Oh, it's on!"

"You bet it is!"

The two Pegasi spat onto their hooves, clopping them together before they burst into hearty laughter.

"Man, Dash, I'm just having so much fun with you!" Comet proclaimed, smiling then as she relaxed a bit. "I'm glad we came out here tonight, it's been awesome so far!"

"I know!" Rainbow agreed, flying up and stretching her legs before settling back on the blanket next to her. "I had an _awesome_ day! Would you say you had an awesome day?"

"Well, aside from some minor setbacks in my aunt's treatments that we had to fix, yep!" Comet nodded. "I had a pretty awesome day, too! And part of it's all thanks to you, Dash!"

"Ah, stop it! You guys are too much today!" Rainbow giggled girlishly, and laughed. "Not to say I don't deserve the awesomeness!"

"Oh, but so do I!" Comet winked. "Anyway, so hey, how's Fluttershy?"

Rainbow shrugged a bit, then smiled as she turned her attention to the sky for a moment. "Fluttershy? She's pretty good! She was all smiles and sweetness since I got to her house earlier, and she's been pretty excited for tonight! I don't blame her, the fireworks are going to be so cool, I heard!" She looked back at the orange Pegasus, grinning. "We have great times together, we really do."

"That's good to hear," Comet smiled. "You know, the first few times I saw you two, and don't worry, I don't mean _anything_ insulting by this, I could swear you were dating."

Now Rainbow Dash looked taken aback by that statement as her eyes went wide with surprise. But then, she smiled. Her lips quivered. Then she started to giggle. Then laugh. And it wasn't long before she burst out into hysterics, falling over on the blanket and flailing her forelegs like an excited filly on their birthday. Even Comet grinned before she fell over laughing as well.

"You can't be _serious_! Fluttershy and me! I mean, wow! What the hay!" Rainbow Dash squealed, laughing so hard that she was crying. "I mean...dating! What the hay!"

"I-I can't help it! Sorry!" Comet sat back up, wiping her eyes. "I don't know how I thought it, but it just kind of came off that way!"

"Why do you say that?" Rainbow sat up as well, wiping her eyes and holding her sides to dull the aching pain.

"Well, I can't say much, and it was mostly a passing thought at the time, anyway," Comet shrugged. "But it's sweet that you two are close, and well, I could be misreading, but you two have a lot of chemistry."

"Eh, it's a nice thought!" Rainbow Dash shrugged, waving it off. "But nah, we're not dating. I mean...me and Fluttershy? Seriously, she's my best friend and all, but oh no. It's not like that. Besides, no way, she can't keep up with me!"

"I see," Comet nodded in understanding.

"But you know, there is somepony else I wouldn't mind attaching that to, if you know what I mean," the cyan Pegasus winked.

Blazing Comet smirked, looking toward her. "Really now? You've got somepony in mind?"

"Well, I kinda do, but I have to admit, I'm not sure how they even feel. Wouldn't want to scare them away, or ruin things with them," Rainbow shrugged. "I really like..._her_."

"Oh, really?" Now Comet looked genuinely curious. "You like mares, Dash?" It wasn't asked out of disgust nor repulsion, but rather out of curiosity, seeking confirmation if nothing else.

Rainbow Dash swallowed a bit. So far so good, at least now she had a bit of leeway into this. Her heart pounded, the curious green eyes of Blazing Comet looked back into her own. She was slightly more sentimental than she herself was, so she wanted to make sure she could get the words out enough to reach her level, but not get too sappy or silly.

"Yeah, I like mares. It's a long story, but yeah, no denying it. I like mares. And well, between you and I, there _is_ a pony I like. She's pretty awesome, if you ask me. Daring, fast, graceful, and also can keep up with me...maybe even surpass me," Rainbow Dash said as confidently and daringly as possible, despite that she was shaking like a leaf on the inside. "And hey, she's pretty, has a great personality, works hard, all that good stuff."

Comet thought for a few moments before she smiled, leaning toward her a little. "Well, do I know her?"

"Sure you do! Real well!" Rainbow Dash grinned. "I think you know her better than me."

A gleam came to the former Wonderbolt's eyes as her smile grew. Rainbow felt her heart soar, wondering if this was it, if she caught the hints and would be giving her answer. If not, then it would mean she would have to find a way to break it to her in direct words, laying it down on the line for her. But then what if she said no? Already the hints sounded too much like her, and then she would have no alibi. Only a humiliating and depressing outcome she would have no choice but to face.

Her stomach churned anxiously as she waited for a response for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well, Dash...I think she's got something to say to that. Or rather, something to show you," Comet finally said, smirking.

Before Rainbow Dash could answer, that was when Comet's lips met her own. Wings popping open, she kissed her back, butterflies flitting about in her stomach.

* * *

Fluttershy carefully made her way along the grassy path to make it back to their spot, having to sometimes fly over the crowds in order to do so. The fireworks were starting any moment, it was no wonder the park was more packed than earlier. If she didn't hurry, she wouldn't make it back in time! But she had to be careful not to jostle the bottles of soda in her saddlebags.

Finally, the hill came into view, reassuring her yet again that she had indeed gone in the right direction. She flew down to the ground and began to trot gently along, ascending toward the spot.

Until the sight she saw before her made her stop dead in her tracks.

Rainbow Dash and Blazing Comet were sitting close, facing each other. Eyes closed, muzzles connected... They were kissing. Kissing. Kissing on the mouth. Like lovers.

The fireworks show started. A multicoloured set flew off into the sky, exploding in an array of bright colours with an audible explosion. Fluttershy barely even noticed. All she could see were the two mares locked in a kiss. All she could feel was her heart sinking. All she could think about were her plans and dreams shattering like broken glass. All she could smell was the saltiness of her own tears.

Then...nothing.

Fluttershy stared, wide-eyed, her mouth slack. Tears flowed down her face, and she couldn't bare to even be there any longer. Not even to see the fireworks.

Slipping off her saddlebag, leaving it on the ground for them to find, Fluttershy turned and flew off to get home. She couldn't bear to witness this any longer.

'_I was too late...Rarity was right...I didn't think it would happen...but I was TOO LATE!'_


	4. Heartbreak

Rainbow Dash could not believe what an amazing day, now an amazing evening. She had a great day, great fun with Blazing Comet, then an amazing dinner with Fluttershy, now the fireworks show, and then even better. Having been able to confess her growing feelings for her.

Anypony would have thought it was moving too fast. But who was to say that relationships all worked the same way? Weren't relationships part of getting to know one another more and more? She felt ready, she felt certain about her feelings. If Comet did as well, who's business was it to tell them otherwise?

It was hard to say when she had inklings of the desire to be in a romantic relationship with her, to be sure. But it didn't matter, did it? The point was that she knew how she felt now, and that was all she needed to make the move.

When they parted from their first kiss, the smile Rainbow Dash had on her face was threatening to crack it in half. Even Blazing Comet looked about ready to have mouth burst with how happy her smile was. If this was what feeling in love felt like, Rainbow swore she could have done five Sonic Rainbooms in one flight! Right then! The moment was only accentuated by the fact that the fireworks had started during their kiss.

"Hey, wow! Guess you took a chance there, huh?" Rainbow Dash managed, smirking a little.

"You weren't exactly subtle about who you were talking about, Dash," Comet chuckled. "In fact, if not for the fact I know you don't fall for Wonderbolts, I could've thought it was Spitfire. So, left only me!"

"Guilty!" The cyan Pegasus grinned, and gave her a little nuzzle. "So, yeah...you want to go out?"

"We're out right now," chuckled the smoky-maned mare. "But sure, Dash! Hey, you beat me! I was going to ask YOU out!"

"Ha! Then that means I win!" Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

"We'll see about that! Now c'mon, let's watch the fireworks!" Comet brought her foreleg around Rainbow, holding her close.

"Definitely!" Rainbow Dash agreed, turning her attention back to the sky.

What a perfect moment. Watching the fireworks with someone you were romantically involved with really did have something of a beautiful charm. Fireworks in the beautiful night sky, exploding with colour and patterns, while in themselves a sight to behold, was even better with a loved one. Rainbow Dash could not have imagined a far better moment than this.

However, there was a nagging feeling eating at her gut. She looked to the spot on her left, where Fluttershy originally had been. How long was she gone? Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she didn't see her coming, but spotted something on the ground a few feet down the hill. Frowning a bit, Rainbow Dash detached herself from her new marefriend, trotting down the hill toward the object.

Upon closer inspection, she was surprised to find brown saddlebags, one bag filled with three soda bottles, and the other with a wrapped box. Frowning, she inspected them closer, and the light from the fireworks revealed the buckle on them. A pink butterfly. These were Fluttershy's saddlebags.

A worried frowned marred her features as she wondered why Fluttershy ran off and left her saddlebags.

"Dash! What the hay are you doing?" Comet trotted over, sounding impatient.

"Fluttershy's saddlebags," Rainbow Dash pointed to it with her hoof. "She obviously came back, the sodas are in there! But she must've run off. But...why?"

Comet looked from the bags to Rainbow, sighing a little. "Well Dash, I have to say that it's a mystery. But you know her better than I do, can you think of a reason?"

Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash had nothing. This was pretty much evident by her silence.

"...Look, just go," the orange Pegasus said a bit crossly. "Just...go, okay? Go find her. I'll just head home."

"Comet, now wait a second! What the hay?" Rainbow Dash stopped in front of her, looking confused.

"Dash, you're the Element of Loyalty. I know you're not gonna be right in the head tonight now that Fluttershy's run off," Comet said bluntly, but calmly. "You won't be at ease unless you know she's okay. And frankly, I don't blame you. But just go, okay? I'm not dealing with this right now."

Rainbow's ears drooped, sensing the impatience in her voice. "Comet..."

"We'll hang out tomorrow, okay? I have to go," Comet gave a little smile, and then walked off away from her.

For a few moments, the cyan Pegasus just hovered there, watching her marefriend leave her sight. Right in the middle of the fireworks. Right when they were just getting together? Was she angry at her? That impatient? Then again, Rainbow Dash could see her reasoning for this. If this had happened to her, when she just confessed her feelings to somepony, and then all they wanted to do was find a friend who walked off and barely paid them any attention...it was no wonder. She would feel that way too.

Heart sinking, mind amuck, Rainbow went back to collect Fluttershy's saddlebags, and her picnic blanket to return them to her. She wondered now, why Fluttershy had run off like that without a word. Shy and quiet as she was, she always took everypony's feelings into consideration and would at least say something if she had to go for whatever reason. What was so impacting to her that she had to leave her bag behind, and then leave?

She sighed, and then flew off away from the park, the explosions of the fireworks and the cheers of the crowds filling her ears. A day gone wonderfully, an evening gone even better, and then it all went downhill. Just _downhill_.

* * *

In her room, Fluttershy was crying brokenheartedly into her pillow. Hopes gone, dreams shattered, heart broken, she was completely miserable. Angel sat on her, gently stroking her mane with a comb and comforting her. Nothing tore him up more than to see his beloved mistress, his "mama" as he and the other animals called her so distressed. An occurrence he wished never to witness, but had no choice but to endure.

"It's over...it's over...she's with her...Blazing Comet...no wonder...she's perfect for her..." Fluttershy sobbed. "And me? I'm not good enough for her...I was never good enough for her! Of course she belongs with somepony who can keep up with her! I can't...I never could...I'm not like her."

Angel frowned slightly, feeling his irritation rise, but not at his mistress.

"Oh, Angel... It was terrible... This night was going to be perfect... I was going to confess my feelings for her, I was doing all of this to win her heart, to warm her up to the idea of us dating... But as I was going back up the hill...I saw them kissing! I know they have to be together now! ...I didn't even get a chance. I never had a chance. I was too late..." Fluttershy whimpered, lifting her head a bit. "I'll never stop loving her! I'll never forget this or her! ...But if she's happy...what can I do? I can't ruin her happiness..."

Fluttershy continued sobbing brokenheartedly, feeling lost and so alone. Her entire body ached from all of her crying, her head was throbbing, and it felt as if her heart was no longer working. It wasn't even just the loss, she took a huge blow to her insecurity, given that who she lost her beloved to was all the more better than she ever could be.

When she began to cry harder, Angel couldn't take it any longer and decided to rally up the other animals present in the house and talk to them about it.

* * *

'What's wrong with Mama?' A chipmunk asked Angel as he came downstairs.

'Broken heart,' Angel grouched, frowning. 'The rainbow one she loves...she went and kissed another pony.'

'What a shame...' Hummingway said softly with sadness. 'Mother really loved her very much.'

'You're telling me. Won't stop talking about her day and night!' Angel griped. 'Then she goes and breaks her heart!'

'What happened?" Croaked Mr. Toady.

'At the fireworks thing, she caught the rainbow and some other mare kissing. Now she's upset because she believes she lost her forever,' Angel explained, crossing his forelegs. 'The rainbow one sure has a lot of nerve breaking Mama's heart like that!'

'Well, to be fair, we don't know the entirety of the situation,' Hummingway reasoned. 'The last I saw, isn't Rainbow Dash unaware of Mother's feelings?'

'How can she be so clueless? Mama practically spells it out for her!' Angel griped, kicking over a carrot with frustration. 'How does she NOT know?'

'Hummingway is correct, Rainbow seemed to be unaware,' Mr. Tooday said, croaking again.

Angel sighed, hopping over to sit on his bed. 'She was even going to tell her tonight. Then she lost her chance.'

Theodore, the Chipmunk, sighed softly. 'Poor Mama...I'd never seen her so upset before. What are we going to do?'

'There isn't much we CAN do,' Simon, the other chipmunk lamented. 'Mama has a broken heart and she needs to move on.'

'Easier said than done, genius,' Angel snarked. 'Don't you know Mama has a harder time with these things?'

'Of course I do!' Simon protested. 'I just think that's all she can do. If Rainbow's happier with that other pony, she just has to accept it and move on. Wouldn't she want the pony she loves to be happy?'

'Duh! Of course she would, Ponystein,' Angel rolled his eyes. 'Mama's just like that. But darn it, she shouldn't go down without a fight!'

'I don't disagree...but what can she do?' Simon queried.

The animals were cut off in their conversation and thoughts when there was loud, insistent knocking on the door. Upstairs, Fluttershy squeaked and then was stifling her sobs.

'Great, now what?' Angel hopped to the door.

Hummingway flittered to the window, peering out. 'It's Rainbow Dash.'

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy, open up! Are you in there? If you're in there, please come out! You ran off and I want to know why!" Rainbow Dash called from outside, sounding impatient and worried. "Open up, Fluttershy!"

'I'll deal with her. You guys make sure Mama's okay,' Angel told the animals who were present in the room. He threw open the door, and glared with contempt at the Pegasus standing there.

"Angel, is Fluttershy home?" Rainbow Dash wanted to know.

'You are not allowed near her, you heart breaker!' Angel would've said, but knew that the pony wouldn't understand him. He just glared, refusing to let her pass. Instead, he pointed behind her, as a way to tell her to go.

"Now just a minute, you little rodent!" Rainbow Dash growled, lowering her face to his level. "I've got to see Fluttershy and you are in my way! Move it!"

'No,' Angel refused to budge. He reached up and smacked her across the face.

"H-Hey! Try and stop me, fuzzball! You're not the boss of me!" To solve the problem, she flew over him and into the house, and the upstairs. "Fluttershy, I know you're in here! Come out, I want to talk to you!"

"N-No! I'm not home!" Fluttershy whimpered from beneath the covers she was obviously hiding under.

Rainbow stared at the covers, and gave a frown. "Then how are you answering me if you're not there?" She deadpanned.

Fluttershy sniffled, and then peeked out from under the blankets at her friend, her eyes wide, filled with tears, and her lips quivering. Immediately, Rainbow Dash lost all sense of impatience and annoyance, now replaced with concern and guilt.

"Fluttershy...Fluttershy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The cyan Pegasus approached the bed, gently drawing back the covers from her. "Why did you leave the park? What happened? Come on...talk to me. What's going on?"

When Fluttershy looked into her friend's concerned, slightly sad eyes, her heart broke and she felt like crying all the more. It made her want her love more than ever, but just painfully reminded her of the fact that she just wasn't good enough for her love. Touched and moved as she was that she came after her to make sure she was okay, it only succeeded in paining her. She wanted to tell her the truth, there was just no way she could get around explaining why she was crying and just left the park without a word.

Sitting up, wiping her eyes with her hoof, Fluttershy tried all she could to muster her strength and gather the right words. She could clearly see the cyan Pegasus looking at her expectantly, but with concern. Her own saddlebags and the picnic blanket were draped over her back, to which she realized also that she was returning them to her. Inwardly groaning, she felt foolish for leaving all of that back there.

"I'm sorry...but I just...I had to go. I couldn't...take it anymore," Fluttershy managed, sniffling.

"Take what anymore?" Rainbow Dash queried, confused. "The fireworks? Fluttershy, I know they're loud and all big and colourful in the sky, but you've seen them and meteor showers before! Come on, you can do better than that. They wouldn't make you run off and lead me to find you _crying_."

She had her there.

"Now come on," Rainbow sat beside her on her bed, bringing a foreleg around her shoulders. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Fluttershy felt her heart stop.

_'Are you okay?_'

That did it. It all came pouring out of her. Her mind was racing, her mouth was activating before her brain could catch up, and her heart was splitting into two. Fluttershy looked at her best friend tearfully as her voice broke with emotion.

"I saw you two! I saw you and Blazing Comet sharing a kiss! I saw it happening! I know you wouldn't just kiss anypony for no reason, Rainbow Dash, I know you had to have been kissing her because you felt romantic feelings for her! You both do! I was so shocked I just ran off and couldn't bear to face it! I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I just couldn't take it then! I needed to think, to be alone, and to just...Why didn't you just TELL me you were planning to ask her out? To want to be with her? That you wanted to be here ALONE with her? I felt like a third wheel! If you wanted to come alone with her, I-I don't mind! You could have told me! But why didn't you? Why? And now I find you two kissing each other as though I was never there in the first place!"

Needless to say, Rainbow Dash was taken aback. Her eyes went wide as she listened intently to Fluttershy's saddened, passionate rant about the situation. She wasn't even sure what to say, or what to think. She felt a mix of confused and guilty. Had her kiss with Blazing Comet upset her that much? But why would it? She could see why she felt like a third wheel, then shocked, but why did it bother to tears? To the point of making her run away, without a word, to go home, be alone, and cry? It didn't make sense.

Before Rainbow could question her, she was cut off by Fluttershy, apparently not finished.

"And now look!" Fluttershy whimpered, turning away from her. "You two are perfect for each other! Why are you even here? You should be with her...This is your night with her. You two are together...you should be celebrating the start of your courtship with her! Look, just...go...okay? I-I need...to think, please."

"Fluttershy," Rainbow came off the bed, and placed her hooves on the creamy yellow pony's shoulders. "Fluttershy...why is this bothering you? I mean, I'm sorry about making you feel like a third wheel, I totally didn't mean for that to happen! And as for Comet and me...never mind that, I want to know why you're so upset with this. There's something you're not telling me and I'd like to know what it is!"

Staring down at her with wide, teary eyes, Fluttershy looked down with shame before she mumbled under her breath.

"What? I didn't catch that," Rainbow Dash leaned closer to her.

"Mmfyou..."

"Speak up, Fluttershy, I can't hear you."

"-you..."

"Will you talk to me?"

Then it happened.

"Because I _love you!_"

"There we go! Now how hard was that? So you-" Rainbow Dash's smile then faded as she registered exactly what Fluttershy had just said. Her heart jumped to her throat, her eyes widened, her stomach churned, and her muscles tightened. Immense shock rose within her, combined with complete and utter guilty realization of the situation. She pulled back from her, staring at her with wide eyes.

Fluttershy was crying again, burying her face in her hooves in broken, uncontrollable sobs. Rainbow Dash felt as if she were the biggest, stupidest, most horrible pony ever to exist. She had made Fluttershy cry. Again. And this time, over something worse than having gotten frustrated with her lack of assertion and flying efforts. Her legs weakened, practically turning to jelly as she sank to the floor on her hind legs, tears of her own pooling in her eyes.

How could she do this to her? How could she not have noticed? How could she make her feel this way?

"Fluttershy...oh...Celestia...Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash's voice broke as well, her walls shattering. "Fluttershy...I'm _so sorry_! I-I didn't know! ...I...oh, Fluttershy, I'm sorry! You...You...you _love me_?"

Only a meek little nod and a whimper came from the sobbing mare, which only served to drive a stake of guilt into Rainbow's heart. How could she have the love of the most wonderful, sweetest, caring pony in town, and then crush it? Clearly, she wasn't taking the rejection well at all. She felt horrible. She wanted to find a cave to hide in for the rest of her life, long enough until they only found dust and bones, with a tombstone.

"...Now you know," Fluttershy finally said, her eyes watering still. "...I was going to even tell you tonight. But I can see what won't do any good."

"Oh...man...I'm so sorry, Fluttershy!" Tears ran down her cheeks, but she didn't even bother to fight them back.

"Just go," Fluttershy whimpered, not looking at her. "Please. I don't want to hear it. I know you don't love me, I understand that...just go. I need to be alone for a while... Please...just leave. I need some time."

Rainbow Dash looked at her tearfully, about to protest. She couldn't leave her now. She felt worse than ever, and couldn't bear to leave her dearest friend all alone at this point. Not after that. Not when all she wanted to do was hold her and stop her crying, to see her smile again. But she knew there would be no changing her mind, and that she was right. She did need some time alone, and she was only going to make it worse by being here. And the last thing she wanted to do was make this even harder for the rejected pony.

"...Okay. I'll go," Rainbow Dash lay the blanket and saddlebags onto the floor, then looked at her tearfully. "...I'm sorry, Fluttershy... I'm sorry I ruined your evening, and your hopes. It wasn't my intention." Not holding back, she went to her and hugged her, tightly. It wasn't going to help, and she knew it would make it harder, but she had to. Just this one moment. "You deserve better than an idiot like me... I don't deserve you."

Without waiting for an answer, she flew off out the window, crying herself.

For them both, in regards to the situation at hoof, this had been the worst night ever.

* * *

_Into the sky she soared, free as a bird. No destination, no goal, no setup, nothing. Just her and the open sky all around her. Absolutely beautiful. Just the kind of freedom she could have ever hoped for. The air around her smelled like clouds and flowers, the ground below was as pristine in its earthen and water colours as ever,_

_A flash, a blur of something lightly-coloured to a point flew right past her at blinding speed. It was a wonder she hadn't missed it, but she caught it. Curious, Rainbow Dash immediately flew after the source. She had to find out what this was all about, who had flown past her at such a speed._

_Blazing Comet?_

_It had to be. Aside from the rest of the Wonderbolts, only Blazing Comet had something of a chance to fly past her._

_Rainbow went faster, chasing after the blurred streak in the air she had seen. Was she gaining on him/her/it? She couldn't tell, but wasn't about to let up, either. She just had to find out! If it was indeed Blazing Comet, she wanted to see her all the more! She was her girlfriend, after all. So why not?_

_But further out...she stopped, coming to see the very source touch down to the ground. A creamy yellow Pegasus with a long pink mane and tail, and the ever familiar cutie mark of three butterflies._

"_...Fluttershy?" Rainbow managed, touching down in front of her. Her stomach churned, though not in an unpleasant way. "...That was you?"_

_Fluttershy looked at her, then sighed a bit, looking away. "Yes."_

_Taken aback by her curt response, Rainbow realized (somehow) why she seemed so upset. Her heart tore with guilt, and even her muscles were sore from it all, despite not having endured any strenuous activity long enough to wear her out._

"_...Fluttershy...I...I...I'm sorry."_

_The shyer mare didn't respond, she only looked down at the flowers at her hooves. Rainbow could feel her heart sinking to her stomach as she realized just how much she had hurt her best friend. But much to her surprise, Fluttershy came to her, looking at her pleadingly, before she sat down in front of her. Tears pooled in her eyes. She didn't say anything, but what she did next did all the talking for her._

_Fluttershy came in close, bringing her forelegs around her neck, and then touched her lips to hers. Rainbow Dash stiffened. Her wings spread open unwittingly, her heart pounded, her insides exploded with sensory overload, and her cheeks grew hot. Even her eyes remained wide open for a few moments before they drew to a close. _

_What was going on? She had a girlfriend, she didn't want this, she didn't want this guilt or this pity! But she couldn't move away. Whatever was holding her back had the strongest grip possible, given that she didn't even WANT to move away. But why not? This was wrong! She didn't want to kiss Fluttershy or anypony out of pity! She could never do that to her, or to herself! What was wrong with this picture? _

_Everything. She was not kissing Blazing Comet, her girlfriend. She was kissing Fluttershy, her best friend. _

_And she liked it._

_She surrendered to the kiss._

_In fact, Rainbow even then brought her own forelegs around Fluttershy and kissed her back with fervency, but sweetly. Either her body was reacting faster than her mind, or she was seeing things. Either way, Fluttershy kissed _awesomely._ She was sweet, gentle, but had such unbridled passion in her kiss that it was hard not to appreciate it. _

_She ran her hooves through the blossom pink mane, adoring its soft feel, and felt her heart jolt when the sweet mare in her forelegs uttered a soft moan between kisses. Whatever was happening, she didn't want it to stop. Kissing Fluttershy was wonderful! She must've been so happy, to finally share a passionate kiss with somepony she was in love with. Oh, Fluttershy was surely to be all smiles and pink cheeks when this was over! She couldn't wait to see the look on her face! Finally, she was happy again!_

_But what was that sinking, guilty feeling in her heart?_

_All of a sudden, Rainbow wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or not. How could she do this to her? How could she take advantage of this? How could the daredevil kiss her best friend, who now had a broken heart because of HER like this?_

_Fluttershy pulled away then, with tears in her eyes. But with the way she was smiling in pure joy, with her cheeks bright pink, she was clearly crying tears of joy. "Rainbow Dash...I love you so much..."_

_Something inside snapped, and it was as if she weren't even unsure or hesitating at all. Instead, Rainbow Dash smiled lovingly as she lay her forehead against hers, holding the beautiful Pegasus close to her._

"_And I love you, Fluttershy. I'll always love you."_

Jerking up in bed, Rainbow Dash looked around her frantically. What had just happened? Why was she in the middle of a field, with Fluttershy, and had just confessed her-

She was in her bedroom in her home, on her bed, and it was morning. Rainbow blinked the sleep from her eyes, trying to make sense of everything. Alone, in her room, and the sun had just risen some time ago. She remembered coming home late...fireworks...Blazing Comet...and then...

Rainbow felt her heart sink.

It hadn't been a dream. This dream was, but the events of the night before had been completely real. The day on the calendar confirmed it all the more. So did the dried tear stains on her pillow from the endless amount of crying she had endured.

Rainbow broke Fluttershy's heart and shattered her dreams. Rainbow had gotten together with Blazing Comet.

Everything was coming back to her. The pained, teary eyes of her best friend as she looked at her with complete despair and heartbreak. The way Fluttershy was sobbing loud enough to strike her ears with vicious assault. Everything. She couldn't even feel happy about having become a couple with a mare she fancied so much.

"Why did I dream that? I don't even love her and yet I dream of that? She came on to me, she kissed me! ...But it was my dream, not hers... And I...JEEZ! I dreamed it because she told me she loved me, and I was feeling guilty and wanted to make her happy, so that's why I dreamed it up. NO! I can't do that to Fluttershy! I'm with Comet, and I won't date or love her out of pity! No! I can't do that to her! ...Darn it, why did this have to happen here? How could I be so stupid?"

Before she could hold them back, tears streamed down her face yet again.


	5. Morning Afterthoughts

Knock knock knock!

Rainbow Dash looked up from her pillow, which she had cried into yet again, as the sound both roused her attention and fed her throbbing headache. Even Tank, over in his aquarium, just croaked and slowly turned his head toward the source of the noise.

Knock knock knock!

She buried her face into her pillow even more, trying to block out the sound, hoping whoever was there would go away. However, the knocks not only remained, but also became faster and more insistent. Whoever was there had now started calling her name, but she could not make out the voice. The knocking continued.

With a grumble, Rainbow Dash set her pillow aside and grudgingly trotted out of her bedroom and toward the front door. She didn't want to see anypony right now, but figured to see what they wanted and then send them on their way. Hopefully they would understand, right? Then again, unless it was Pinkie using her hot air balloon with or without everypony else, only a Pegasus would be able to access her cloud home.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't get your mane in a knot!" She shouted irritably to whoever was behind the door. The knocking ceased, much to her relief.

Rainbow sighed, and then opened the door, answering it to Blazing Comet. The said Pegasus stood at her doorstep, eyes wide, and holding a white paper bag in her mouth.

"...Comet?"

"Da-!" Comet placed the bag down on the floor in order to speak. "Dash, hey! Are you all right? ...Did you just get out of bed? No wonder, your mane's a mess and-" Now her smile faded as she studied her all the more. "...Have you been crying?"

"N-No!" Rainbow wiped her eyes, shaking her head. "I-I'm fine! I wasn't crying!"

A stern glare came to the older Pegasus' face. "Don't lie to me, Dash. Your eyes are puffy and bloodshot, you have tear stains on your cheeks, and you look like a mess. You've been crying." She then softened. "...Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just...I had a rough night, that's all. Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I think it was unfair of me to just leave you out of the loop like that and I-"

"It's forgiven, and forgotten, Dash. No sweat," Comet assured. "Look, I wasn't too thrilled either, and I think we'll need a bit of time to think things through. But, you know, I'm not ready to give us up just yet, either."

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow grinned. "Neither am I! That's good, I wanted to give us a chance before...well, giving up!"

"Well, great!" Comet took the bag, and gave it to her. "I brought you breakfast. Nothing much, I just got a couple things from that cafe you like down in Ponyville."

"No way!" Rainbow dug into the bag eagerly, grinning. "Far out! A hot daisy and grass vegetable toast sandwich, a donut, and some toast? Awesome! Thanks, Comet!"

"No problem, just wanted to give you a little something to say there's no hard feelings," Comet smiled. "So...what happened with Fluttershy? Is she okay?"

Unseen to her, Rainbow's expression took on one of "oh crap" as she realized she was cornered. She didn't like the idea of lying to her own marefriend, but she also wasn't sure that telling her the entire truth was a good idea, either. After all, she had just found out that Fluttershy was not only in love with her, but had also been _planning to tell her the same night that she had happened to get together with Blazing Comet_. How was she going to explain _that?_

_'Oh, nothing much! I just went to her house to bring back her stuff, I found her crying her eyes out in her room and wanted to know why. She eventually confessed that she was in love with me, and was even planning to tell me last night! But she couldn't because she saw you and I kissing and is now heartbroken and I hate myself for it! What a nice morning this is! Thanks for breakfast! Want to go out again?'_

It was not going to be easy. But she had to do SOMETHING. She was crying, Fluttershy had a problem she ran off from, and she would have to think of a very convincing story in order to avoid the very awkward fact that she herself was now caught in a love triangle. A _love triangle_. There was another pony, not just any pony, who was in love with her and completely heartbroken about it. She wasn't sure how Comet would take to that.

Come to think of it, Rainbow realized something else. She hadn't even _turned her down_! Granted, she wasn't thinking clearly and also was told not to say any of that, but she wished she could have given her some kind of closure and not get her hopes up. What did that say about her?

Swallowing, Rainbow bit her lip, waves of fear coursing through her.

"...Fluttershy wasn't feeling too well, so she headed home and didn't want to ruin the mood. That's why she left her bags there. I went to see her...and it...turned out this little bird we once found together died. We were pretty sad about it," the cyan Pegasus lied, glad that her marefriend couldn't see her face.

Thankfully, that was actually a true story, despite that the death of their little bird had occurred about a month ago. It had affected Fluttershy a lot more, but it didn't stop Rainbow Dash from shedding a few tears, especially since they had found and cared for the bird together.

"Oh..." Comet blinked, and then came into the house, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry...I had no idea. You guys okay?"

"Yeah...we'll be fine," Rainbow wiped her eyes, turning back around. "Don't even worry about it, it's just something we have to get through."

"Still, I do give you guys and that little bird my condolences," an awkward but still sincere smile overcame Comet's face. "Anyway, I can't stay too long, I have to get back to my aunt's place. I only had time to come here because I just dropped my sister off at school. I'm going to be pretty busy for the next day or two, but I was thinking. Maybe on Thursday, we could have a proper date? I'm taking you to Canterlot!"

A look of discomfort overcame Rainbow's countenance. "...You sure? Um, Canterlot's not _really_ my thing, Comet."

"Trust me, Dash, you will love it. I think it'll be just what we'll need, you know? Besides, I want to show you a great time! Besides...will _these_ change your mind?" She smirked, and held up two tickets to a Wonderbolts show going on in Canterlot. "Since I'm a former Wonderbolt, I managed to pull a few strings! V.I.P seats, backstage access and all."

"WOW!" Rainbow squealed in joy, tackling Comet in a huge hug. She held her tight, giggling like a schoolfilly. "AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME! Yes! I'm THERE! Just so THERE!"

"So, then it's a date?" Comet smirked playfully, hugging her back.

"You bet it's a date!" Rainbow grinned widely.

"Good to hear! Dress up nice, too, I'm taking you to dinner also. My treat!"

"Whoa, hey! No no no! Let ME pay! Come on!"

"Uh-uh! I'm gonna pay and that's that!"

"Come on! You got those awesome tickets! You have to let me do SOMETHING! I'm not gonna do all the taking around here!"

"Too bad, because this is all a gift and I am not taking any returns!" Comet then smirked again, and kissed her, passionately.

Rainbow went limp, just about giving up the fight, and kissed her back. All of her troubles, sorrows, and uncertainty swept away like the wind in the moment their lips met. They held it for a few seconds, then parted ways, both smiling goofily.

"...Fine, but next time, I pay," Rainbow managed, chuckling.

"All right, fair enough, Dash," Comet smiled. "Well, I'm heading out. I'll pick you up at five-thirty, we'll head for the train station, get to Canterlot, have dinner, and them make the show for nine. Sound good?"

"Yeah, you got it!" Rainbow winked at her, nodding rapidly. "I'm there!"

Comet winked back before she trotted to the door, opening it and then spreading her wings. "All right, then. I'll hook up with you later, Dash! I'm off!" She waved, then flew off out the door and into the sky.

Watching her go, Rainbow Dash leaned against the door as a dazed, relaxed smile crossed her features. Heart pounding, shivers coursing up her spine, she felt weak in the legs. How she had managed to rise from the pits of despair all the way to the heights of pure bliss was a mystery! Not that she was complaining, all she could think of right then was that she had a date! A real date, in a meaningful relationship with somepony she _really_ liked and who liked her right back. Nothing was wrong, things were looking up!

"YEAH!" Rainbow kicked her door closed and did a little happy dance in midair. "I've got a da-ate! I've got a da-ate! Woohoo! Score one for me! I've got an awesome date with an awesome pony! I am ON TOP, baby!"

"_Because I love you!"_

Right then, she felt as if a dark storm cloud was looming over her head and raining mercilessly on her. She may have had a date, but that didn't hide the elephant in the room. Sighing a bit, the cyan Pegasus lowered down to the floor and trailed to her room. Tank looked at her with concern from within his aquarium, knowing what was wrong.

Taking him out of his aquarium, she sat on the floor, holding him in her lap as a means of comfort.

"What am I gonna do, Tank? I can't just go to her and say 'I don't love you'! It just doesn't feel right to do that! But I also can't get her hopes up, either!" Rainbow Dash bemoaned, looking down at her pet. "I never meant to hurt her, you know that, right?"

Tank nodded, looking up at her sadly.

"Good, 'cause I didn't. The last thing I'd ever do was hurt Fluttershy. Especially after what jerk I'd been back then," Rainbow sighed, stroking a hoof along his shell. "I just don't know how I hadn't noticed! I mean, Fluttershy's really sweet, affectionate, and can get close to you when she likes you a lot...but I had no idea! I feel so _blind_ for not knowing! Then I just ruined her hopes! Put it this way, it's like if the Wonderbolts came to me and told me I'd never be one of them. Ever! No chance of it!"

Though sympathetic and understanding, Tank gave her a pointed look.

"...Okay, okay, you're right. I know both those things are not the same thing. But you get the point on principle! It's about having your dreams crushed!" Wailed the daredevil pony. "I mean, Fluttershy wanted to tell me she loved me and hoped for the best! But on that same night, maybe even on that same moment, I came on to Comet and she had the unfortunate chance of seeing us together! What was I thinking? And now I might just lose my best friend!"

Tank blinked, slowly.

"Well of course I accept it! I mean, hey, she's got good taste!" Rainbow grinned. But then it faltered. "Seriously, it's not her fault she's in love with me. I guess it's just how she feels, and she likes mares, on top of that! I know it too, that you can't help who you like! Besides, she's my best friend. I know she means it! ...Especially after last night. I could never just stop being her friend just because she loved me. I know she wouldn't do anything to make me uncomfortable!"

Once again, Tank blinked and made a croaking noise.

"But really, I don't even care about that. She's still Fluttershy, and she's still my best friend. I need her, Tank! I can't just shove her aside! ...But what if she won't be my friend anymore? What if my rejecting her just ends it for good?"

Now Rainbow Dash looked immensely worried at the idea of that. Tank nuzzled her gently, and she looked down at him, realizing something.

"...You're right, you were with her for quite a long time before you became my pet. I think you'd know her like I do, somewhat," she said softly. "She wouldn't just see being my friend as a waiting period to get with me. No...she just needs time to herself to think this through, right?"

Tank made a croak-like noise again as she looked up at her again.

Rainbow blushed a bit, but shook her head a little. "I don't know, Tank. I mean, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't kinda curious. Hey, it's Fluttershy, my best friend, and she's in love with me! Don't you think I'd be a little curious about it all? You know, how long, why, when, where, what? All that stuff!"

There was silence from the tortoise, but he looked up at her with a curious gaze.

"Seriously though, fine. What if I wasn't with Comet, what if I maybe didn't feel that way for her? Fluttershy comes along and tells me she's in love with me. What do I do then? ...I have no idea, Tank! Well, MAYBE I'd give her a chance. Well, why not? But no! NO! I can't think of that! I have a date! I'm with Comet and I like her a lot! A lot! So Fluttershy being in love with me did throw me for a loop, I'm curious, and I feel guilty about hurting her like this. But I can't let it be a driving factor in my relationships! Especially not with Comet. I mean, really, now she's practically out of the loop! She's been such a great pal to me, and even had her own little courage to admit she wants to be with me! I can't just turn my eyes from it!"

Tank croaked again.

"So I won't, either," said Rainbow, stroking her pet's shell again. "I'm going to put my all into my relationship with Comet, and I'm still going to stay friends with Flutershy! She doesn't have to know she's in love with me, it's none of her business, and I won't let it affect us! Ever! Yeah, things will be fine, Tank! I'll give Fluttershy some time, I'll talk to her, and then I'll be able to REALLY enjoy my time with Comet! It's perfect!"

Tank smiled a bit, nodding.

"Don't worry, I'm going to do all I can to make sure Fluttershy still realizes she's a good friend to me. Come on, in a strictly platonic and friendly manner, I love her to pieces! I'm still going to be there for her. She's still my rock, still the butter to my bread, the cherry on top of my sundae...the butterfly to my flower..." A soft, even somewhat dreamy smile overtook her countenance.

Puzzled, Tank croaked, snapping her out of it.

"Heh, sorry about that, buddy," Rainbow chuckled. "The point is, Fluttershy is still my pal and I'm going to make sure she knows it! Comet's my marefriend, and I'm going to be a good marefriend to her. Plain and simple, Tank!"

Knock knock knock!

"Oh great, now what?"

Carefully, Rainbow set Tank onto the floor so he could roam around a bit (key word: a bit) before she trotted off toward the door. In doing so, she quickly fixed her mane, checked that her eyes weren't bloodshot, flexed her wings, and then stood up straight and tall. Satisfied, she made it to the door, surprised whoever was there didn't knock further, but thought nothing of it for now.

Upon opening it, she found nopony there.

"...The hay? Then what, was I _imagining_ somepony at my door? No, I couldn't have! I know for sure I heard something!"

Chancing it, Rainbow looked around, then up, and then down at her doorstep. Sitting there was a box, wrapped with a rainbow patterned ribbon. Just a box, with nopony there to deliver it. Left there at her doorstep, and then left after knocking on the door. Who did that?

Regardless, she was curious as to what it was. She took the box into her mouth, then brought it inside, kicking the door closed behind her with her hind leg. Then she went back into her room, sitting on the floor with Tank so that they could look it over together.

"Well Tank, looks like somepony left me a present! ...Funny, can't help but think I saw this box somewhere before..." Rainbow Dash tilted her head, staring down at it curiously.

Tank sniffed it, then his eyes seemed to brighten with recognition. Fairly satisfied, and all the more curious, Rainbow gently untied the rainbow patterned ribbon, and wrapped it around her hoof to save for later. She lifted the lid off the box, peering down to see what was inside. Only for her eyes to go wide and her jaw to drop considerably.

Inside the box, alongside a note, was a pair of high-quality flight goggles. The kind of brand that the Wonderbolts used. Not only expensive, but extremely durable and said to last for years. Her heart thumped, wondering who could have gotten this for her.

Taking the note out of the box to read it over, hoping for answers, what she found brought tears to her eyes yet again.

_**Follow your dreams, Rainbow Dash. No matter what you choose, I will always support you. Here are some new goggles to help make that happen, since you were saying earlier that you needed some new ones. These may be a lot, but you are worth it, Rainbow. You always have been.**_

_**Please enjoy them. And remember I'll always be there for you.**_

_**I love you so much, Rainbow Dash. Never give up on your dreams.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Fluttershy**_

_**P.S. I had meant to give these to you last night. I left the original note in here, because there was just no reason to hide it. I do need some time, still, but I had wanted you to know that there are no hard feelings.**_

Re-reading the note over and over again, Rainbow Dash's tears were pouring from her eyes like twin waterfalls. Her heart wrenched and yet soared, her insides churned and yet quaked. Lips quivering, she placed the note down gently, then held up the brand new flight goggles. Examining them with care.

Placing them down as well, she looked at Tank, who smiled a bit, though sadly, and she wiped her eyes.

"Tank... Fluttershy's just the best friend I could ever have..." Rainbow sniffled, her voice breaking. "I don't deserve her...or her love... Why me, Tank? Why did she have to fall in love with an idiot like me? She should be in love with somepony who would love her like that right back! ...They really would be the luckiest pony in the world to have Fluttershy love them, you know. But at the same time, to know I could make Fluttershy that happy...that's just awesome! Making her smile is one of the best things ever!"

Tank croaked again, nuzzling her leg.

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't do that to her unless I meant it," she sighed, looking crestfallen all over again. "Well, if I think of it, being with Fluttershy wouldn't be a bad thing!" She blushed, and then shook her head. "Nah, I can't think of it like that, Tank. I've got a girlfriend now, and I have to think of this with her. I can't do that to Comet, either. She's done so much for me, and I just can't hurt her. I'm gonna make sure she gets the treatment of loyalty! Because I'm Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty! With Celestia as my witness, I won't hurt anypony like that again!"

A smile came to Tank's face as he looked up at her.

"...I just hope Fluttershy will be okay," Rainbow deflated once again, this time out of concern. "I want her to be happy, Tank. But to have the chance to make her the happiest pony she can be, but can't give it to her in the name of love...it hurts, Tank. I just hope she'll make it and that she'll be happy. I want all my friends to be happy, that's for sure. But Fluttershy...I want her to be happy the most. If anypony deserves happiness, deserves to have something and then have it given right back, it's her."

Tank made a soft noise, laying his head on her hind leg.

Looking down at him, she smiled and gently petted his head. "I know what you mean, Tank. She'll find happiness, she'll be fine. I just really hope she does! ...Well, I'll test these babies later. I've got to go talk to Rarity."

A questioning glance came from the tortoise.

Chuckling, Rainbow Dash picked him up and placed him back in his aquarium. "I need her to make me a dress for my date. All I have is my gala dress and bridesmaid dress! So I need something new and simpler, but still pretty, I guess."

* * *

Inside the Carousel Boutique, Rainbow Dash entered the shop to find Rarity in the frontroom. The said unicorn looked up and smiled brightly upon seeing her.

"Ah, Rainbow Dash! What can I do you for, dear?"

"Well, Rarity...never thought I'd say this, but I'll need you to whip me up a dress before Thursday evening!" Rainbow Dash grinned. "I've got a date!"

"Oooh!" Rarity trotted over to her, looking eager. "That's amazing, darling! I cannot believe it worked out, but that's wonderful! Oh, I knew you would give her a chance! You're ever so sweet to do such a thing! I can't believe she had the courage to tell you!"

"Yeah, well I-" Rainbow blinked, staring at her as her smile faded. It dawned on her a moment later that they were not talking about the same thing. Or the same pony, for that matter. Not only did that indicate that Rarity _knew_, but also assumed that she was on a date with-

She felt like a complete and utter louse all over again.

"...Actually, Rarity...I'm on a date with somepony else," she confessed.

Rarity's own smiled faded as the realization set on her. The artistic pony could judge by the look on Rainbow's face that she knew how Fluttershy felt, and that it made her feel bad. All of a sudden, she regretted opening her mouth and assuming such a thing. How could she not have noticed? Now she understood why Fluttershy hadn't shown up this morning yet. Her own heart broke for her friend, and she knew she couldn't possibly feel angry at the daredevil Pegasus, either.

"...Oh, I see," Rarity said softly, nodding. "May I ask who?"

"...Blazing Comet. We're going to dinner in Canterlot and to see a Wonderbolts show on Thursday," Rainbow explained. For once, the very name of the Wonderbolts came out just when her heart wasn't in it to add the ever-familiar gusto she had whenever mentioning them. "Last night we kinda got together."

Nodding once more, the unicorn headed toward her room, motioning for Rainbow to follow her. The Pegasus did so, following after her quietly. There was an air of tension all around, especially because of some certain unspoken matters at hoof that both ponies seemed to know that the other knew. Very much so. Even though the two didn't spend all that much time together in a one-on-one sense, Rarity could tell what Rainbow must've been feeling at the moment. The sadness, the guilt, the lack of spark...she knew.

Regardless, upon reaching her bedroom/inspiration room, the unicorn turned to Rainbow with a serious, but still sympathetic look.

"So you know then, how Fluttershy feels about you," she said softly.

Hanging her head, Rainbow nodded. "Yeah, I do. It's...a long story. But I know. I... Rarity, I never meant to hurt her, I swear! I didn't even _know_ she loved me until last night! I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't just say something I didn't mean!"

Rarity held up a hoof to silence her, still looking serious. "I understand, darling. The fact that you had been honest with her and did nothing of any sort to lie to her, get her hopes up, or lead her on, I am glad of it and can respect that. I am not angry at you, Rainbow Dash."

"You're disappointed in me," the cyan Pegasus deadpanned.

Shaking her head, the white pony sighed. "No, I am not. I only am disappointed for Fluttershy, I must admit. However, I can see that this is hard for you too, dear. She is your best friend, and I suppose it isn't easy to know of her feelings, is it?"

"Well, no," admitted Rainbow as she hovered above the floor, looking away from her.

"I know of how you feel, darling," Rarity said softly. "You see, some years ago, there was a colt I once knew. His name was Tail Spin. We had gone to school together and I considered him a brother. The brother I never did have, honestly. But then one day, he took me out to Hoofington with his family for the day, and we went out to dinner. He confessed that he was in love with me...he had been for a long time. And as flattered as I was, I did not love him."

"...What'd he do?" Rainbow queried, her eyes wide.

"Well," Rarity sighed a bit, looking a bit sad. "I was honest and told him I did not feel the same way. He was quite sad, and avoided me for a week. When I finally got to see him, I told him that I respected and accepted his feelings, and would want to still be friends with him. He felt reluctant of that, especially since he had not wanted to 'burden' me with his feelings. I felt terrible for having hurt him, but he said he was glad I let him down gently and also didn't lie to him. We were still good friends after that."

"Wow...gee, thanks for telling me that, Rarity," Rainbow smiled a bit, lowering herself to the floor. "So uh...what did happen to that guy?"

"Oh, he got married last year!" Rarity smiled brightly. "A show entertainer, Rhythm Shaker, from Las Pegasus, in fact. They live there now, and they are expecting their first child, the last I heard! But that isn't the point. The point is...sometimes it isn't easy to have a dear friend who loves you and you do not feel the same way. But the best you can do is to understand their feelings, be honest with them, and remain their friend. If of course they do not wish to be your friend, you respect their wishes. And I know Fluttershy will do nothing of any sort to make you uncomfortable about this. But I do advise that you try to understand she will need time to feel better."

"Believe me, Rarity, I know. We grew up together," the cyan Pegasus waved it off a bit. "Is there anything I SHOULDN'T do?"

Thinking for a few moments, Rarity then nodded. "There is. For one, I think it would be wise if you didn't set her up with somepony, especially not anytime soon."

"I don't do matchmaker," Rainbow rolled her eyes at the idea of that. "But for the sake of curiosity, why not?"

"Because it makes for not only missing the point, but also can be awkward," Rarity explained. "Let me put it this way. Suppose you told Blazing Comet that you loved her, and she rejected you."

"But she didn't."

"It's a hypothetical, Rainbow Dash. It doesn't have to be true. Anyway, suppose that happens, and then a short period after...Comet herself comes to tell you she can set you up with somepony. Maybe a friend or family member or somepony she knows. Would you feel upset?"

Rainbow Dash thought of it for a moment. That did sound pretty bogus and even kind of insulting, now that she thought about it. "Well, yeah! I just told her I loved her, then she sets me up with somepony else when she knows I like her. Kind of insulting!"

"Exactly that, yes! So that is not something you should do. Yes, Fluttershy is hurt and has lost a chance at being with somepony she loves, but that doesn't mean you should set her up with somepony. Another thing you should not do is start talking about the good times with your girlfriend right to her. At least not for a little while. At this stage of rejection, it's rubbing it in her face, even if you're not intending to do that," Rarity advised.

"Kinda figured that, but okay!" Rainbow shrugged.

"Another thing you should not do, is to not start talking about how there 'other fish in the sea', basically that she will eventually find somepony. Again, not for a while. It isn't something a pony wants to hear from somepony they were rejected by. At this stage of rejection, they just need to be alone with their thoughts and feelings about everything and figure out what to do. They don't need to be reminded of that."

"Got it! What else?"

"Well, you already know not to date her out of pity and guilt, of course. That is by far one of the worst mistakes you could make."

"Hay yeah! I wouldn't do that to her."

"Good," Rarity looked satisfied. "An extension of that is not to express pity to them. Yes, understandably you feel bad for her and for having hurt her. But you must not express pity. That is, by far, the last thing they could ever possibly want. Another thing I'm sure you know, is not to be rude nor defensive to them. Aside from that, the most important thing is to give them space."

"Isn't that something I kind of SHOULD do?"

Rarity gave her a pointed look.

"...Point taken," Rainbow sighed. "...You know, if it makes you feel any better, I think I might've given her a chance if I wasn't into Comet."

"...A little late to say that, but I understand," Rarity said softly. "Now then, Rainbow Dash, what kind of a dress are you thinking of? You are going to Canterlot, so you certainly must look your best!"

"I guess..." Rainbow rubbed the back of her head with her hoof. "Listen...thanks for this, you know. I didn't think you'd still do this."

"Because of the circumstances? Heavens no! A lady should never let her personal feelings get in the way of her work. After all, Rainbow Dash, it is not as if you had done anything horrible to Fluttershy," Rarity assured. "Come now, let's get you this dress."

"Kay. And um...could you not tell anypony about this? I don't want our friends to know about how Fluttershy loves me, I don't feel that way and got together with Comet the same night that-"

"Fluttershy is in love with you?"


	6. Discussing

In the doorway stood Twilight, with her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped. The moments following her exclamation, she was completely silent. As were Rarity and Rainbow Dash, who stared at the lavender unicorn with wide eyes. If not for it being the middle of the morning, you could swear you heard the sound of crickets chirping. It was just that quiet, with awkward tension lingering in the air, and only getting thicker as time ticked by at what seemed like snail's pace.

Unable to take the silence any longer, Rainbow Dash groaned loudly and buried her face in her hooves. She even flew into the air a few feet above the floor, letting out frustrated little yells.

"YES! It's true, okay? I should have kept my big mouth shut! But yes, Fluttershy loves me! ME! And oh, you might think, 'But what's wrong with that?' and in principle there's nothing wrong with that. But I don't feel that way about her! Now thanks to this, I hurt her! Badly! I made her CRY, Twilight! I made her CRY because of me! I will hate myself for that for the rest of my life! Sure Fluttershy will be better in time and I will be too, but I'll never forget that big sad heartbroken face filled to the rim with tears! Sometimes I just wish that I-"

"Rainbow! Calm down already!" Twilight scolded loudly, catching the hysterical Pegasus in a ray of her magic. She lowered her down to the floor, releasing her. "Okay, now that I see what's going on, I think we can properly assess the situation. Like _adults_."

"I quite agree, Twilight," Rarity spoke up. "However, I don't think we can blame her. She feels absolutely terrible about hurting Fluttershy this way."

"I understand," Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash. "I'm sorry about that, Rainbow. I had no idea you were even here, and then I just walked in as you said that. I didn't mean to, though, and I'm sorry about it."

"Just...don't tell anypony, okay?" Rainbow Dash sat up, rubbing her hooves sheepishly. "I just...it's not my place to talk about it, really. I just told Rarity because of...circumstances, I guess. But just don't. I really can't hurt Fluttershy any further. Rarity apparently already knows, so..."

"It's true, I do know. I've known for a few weeks...and even before that, I did have my suspicions," Rarity admitted. "Did you, Twilight?"

"...Not explicitly," Twilight said, smiling sheepishly. "Actually, I did sometimes see the way Fluttershy looks at Rainbow, which isn't all that subtle, now that I think about it. And she's the only pony that she ever really gets all that close to..."

"Oh, GREAT! So everypony but ME knew about her feelings?" Rainbow ranted in frustration. "Fantastic! Then oh, how about Zecora? But let's not stop there! How about ALL of Ponyville? No! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! No! ALL of Equestria! Everypony EVERYWHERE knew but me!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, sighing. "Rainbow, now you're just being silly. Come on, I know this might be...a little frustrating, but you need to calm down. This is not helping anything. So, how long have you known?"

"Since last night," Rainbow told her, looking down at the floor. "It's a long story, though. But when I found her crying, I asked her what was wrong and it eventually led to her confessing her feelings."

"Okay," Twilight nodded, and thought for a moment about what to say next. "So...now you have a date?"

Rainbow Dash nodded a little. "Yeah, with Comet. We're going to Canterlot on Thursday,"

The lack of enthusiasm in the Pegasus' voice came off strangely to the lavender unicorn. But she decided not to press it, given that the situation wasn't exactly leaving her to be that thrilled.

"It is indeed true," Rarity clarified. "I'm making a suitable dress for her, in fact!"

"Oh, I see," Twilight smiled a bit at that. "Well Rainbow, I'll admit I'm not the best expert in love, but I do know a thing or two, I guess. At least you did try to let Fluttershy down gently, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Rainbow sighed, standing up straight. "she'll be fine, I guess. I just hope she will be. I never meant to hurt her, and I never in my life thought I would, not like this."

Twilight smiled in sympathy, placing a hoof on her shoulder. "I know, and it's nice that you are compassionate of her feelings, Rainbow. That's very big of you to try to understand and still want to be there for Fluttershy."

"I wouldn't the Element of Loyalty if I cast her away because of THAT!" Rainbow rolled her eyes, but grinned.

"No, I guess you wouldn't," Twilight laughed a bit. "Anyway, don't worry. I won't tell anypony. Whenever you feel ready to talk about it all, that will be on your own terms."

"Of course, darling," Rarity agreed. "Now then, shall we see to your dress?"

* * *

Fluttershy could feel the eyes of everypony on her. Of course, she knew why. Considering that she was walking with her head hanging low, her shoulders and withers slumped, and oftentimes sniffling. She was clearly the image of a pony who was depressed and wearing her heart on her sleeve. She sighed, trying hard to ignore the eyes of all the ponies she passed.

All she could think of right now was that she needed somepony to talk to. Most especially, somepony who understood this. It was no wonder she had eventually found herself at the Carousel Boutique. Rarity was pretty much the only one she could turn to at the moment, considering she actually knew about her feelings, and would even have the best advice when it came to dealing with heartbreak.

Without even knocking, Fluttershy entered the shop. Rarity wasn't downstairs, she noticed, and decided to look upstairs. She could swear she heard her voice up there, on top of that. Was she talking to herself, or to somepony? Regardless, she followed the source of her voice, coming to find her bedroom/inspiration room door slightly ajar.

Before she raised her hoof to open it, she froze upon hearing a certain voice.

"-be fine, really! Just need the dress in time for that date! As for Fluttershy...well, when she's ready to see me, I'm gonna sit her down and we'll talk about it. One thing for sure, I'll do what I can in my power to make her feel better!"

Fluttershy felt her throat seize, tears pool in her eyes, and her muscles seem to weaken as she realized Rainbow Dash was here too.

"Just do be careful, Rainbow Dash. You know that a lot of what you will do may remind her of what she has lost," Rarity was saying.

"I know, yeah," Rainbow responded, sounding a little sad then. "But I'll figure something out! I don't care what happens to me. I just want Fluttershy to be happy again."

'_Rainbow...my love...please stop it...stop making me fall in love with you even more!_' Fluttershy felt tears pool down her face.

"You'll figure something out, Rainbow!" This was another voice, Twilight to be exact. "You know her the best, I think you'll be able to do something nice for her."

Fluttershy squeaked in fear. Now Twilight knew?

"You're right...thanks, ladies. I'd better go, I have some things to take care of!"

Before Fluttershy could move, the door was swung open the rest of the way to reveal Rainbow Dash there. She immediately took notice of Fluttershy, and gaped, her eyes wide.

"Oh! Hey there, Fluttershy...didn't know...you were there...heh..." Rainbow smiled nervously. "So uh, I'm just leaving...you know...I won't bother you!"

"Th-That's all right...um...well...h-have a good day...Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy looked away from her.

"Yeah...you too..." The cyan Pegasus gave a nervous, toothy grin that couldn't have been more forced than it already was. "Take care...and stuff..."

"Of course..." Fluttershy hid her face with her mane before trotting off into Rarity's room.

"Ah, Fluttershy dear!" Rarity was at her side in an instant, hugging her. "...I heard about what had happened last night. Oh, darling...I'm sorry."

"I heard about it, too. By accident, mind you," Twilight said sympathetically. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Wiping her eyes, Fluttershy nodded as she sat down on the floor. "Last night...before the fireworks, I had invited Rainbow over for dinner. ...It was such a lovely time... I even had the courage to admit that I liked mares...you know...as a lead-in for my feelings, to see an indication of where we stood. She admitted the same thing, and I was so happy. I felt I might have had at least a small chance, right?"

"Of course, darling!" Rarity nodded. "While it may be so that just because somepony likes the same sex that you are and that you like, may not mean that...but it is a chance."

"That's true," Twilight agreed.

"Okay, well..." Fluttershy looked down at the floor then. "After dinner, we went to the park and met up with Blazing Comet. We found a spot, we sat for a while...oh, but it didn't go well. Not for me. I felt like a third wheel! I was beginning to even regret going...I just...I wanted to be alone with her! Oh, but that's so selfish of me, isn't it? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so selfish!"

Rarity's eyes widened, but she shook her head and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Darling, do calm down! That certainly isn't selfish! It's understandable you had wanted to be alone with her, even if that hadn't worked out."

"Rarity's right. At least you kept that discreet, Fluttershy. You're not selfish, you had plans in mind and you needed to be alone with her in order to make it work," Twilight said with understanding. "But it's nice you all hung out."

"Yes, but as I said...I felt like a third wheel. So, to try to think things over and get away from it all, I offered to go get some drinks. I did, so then I was heading back and trying to think of a good plan to tell Rainbow how I felt. By then, I figured maybe I could wait until after the show. I could have had her take me home, or maybe I'd take her home. Simple, isn't it? Well, I had this in mind...I went up the hill back to our spot, feeling anxious but ready to just enjoy the fireworks with them. But as I got close..." Fluttershy began to cry again at the memory, trembling a little bit. "I...saw them kissing...and I knew...I was not only too late, but she was in love with somepony else...namely her new friend."

Rarity and Twilight exchanged glances before looking back at the saddened Pegasus. But before they could speak up, Fluttershy continued her story.

"I saw it, and I just couldn't watch. So...I left my bags behind so they could still drink their sodas, and I flew off. Yes, I should have said something...so in a way, looking back, I brought all of this on myself."

"Fluttershy-" Rarity began, but was cut off.

"No, I did. I should have simply told them I wanted to leave. At the time, I knew I wouldn't be able to lie, since I was crying by then. I was even afraid of spilling how I felt because I was so upset!" Fluttershy moaned, still not looking at them. "I went home, got into bed and just cried... Then Rainbow showed up, having followed me home after she found my bags. She asked me what was wrong, trying to comfort me. I...I just...I let it out, girls...I told her I loved her. While I'm glad she didn't freak out or get upset...it just hurt because I knew she didn't love me back! I just couldn't deal with that then. I needed my space from her, and still do. I just need to come to terms with the fact...that I..."

"That you what?" Twilight prompted gently.

"That I will NEVER be good enough for her!" The creamy yellow mare wailed in despair, wiping her eyes of the tears that were falling freely. "Don't even try to sugarcoat it! It's true! I had something of a chance, delving into the unknown of where we may have stood. But now I know better! There is no room in her heart for a weak flier who lacks strength and confidence! I'm not good enough for her...I never will be. Only fast, daring, adventurous, flying, confident, brave ponies could ever be good enough for her. I have to accept that..."

"Darling, now see here!" Rarity chided. "You must know that is simply untrue. You can't possibly think that the unrequited love has to do with you being different from Rainbow Dash!"

"Rarity's right," Twilight agreed, placing a hoof on her shoulder. "Look, you're upset and not thinking rationally, and that's perfectly understandable. But it's not true. As far as I can see, Rainbow cares about you a lot. This isn't my place to say, Fluttershy, but at the prospect of losing you forever...I saw a look of panic on her face that I had never seen in her before. She doesn't want to lose you, and she feels terrible for having hurt you like this."

Rarity nodded, gently lifting Fluttershy's head up so that they could meet her gaze. "She does indeed, darling. I could see since Rainbow Dash arrived that she had wanted nothing more than to make amends with you, and make sure you would be okay. Don't ever think you're not good enough for her. Because you are, Fluttershy. Don't doubt it! I for one always believed you two would make a lovely couple."

Fluttershy's lips quivered as she looked down at the floor again. "P-Please don't say that!"

"Oh, sorry..." Rarity realized, and nodded. "I'm only speaking the truth, but I will not say such things again now."

"Much as I agree, now that I think about it, we'll move on," Twilight assured.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry about it all...I want to be happy for her...I do...but I can't! All I can do is feel sorry for myself! I hate that...I don't want to be selfish or to think only of myself when I want my beloved to be happy! I want Rainbow Dash's happiness more than anything! But all I can think of is that I lost her forever! You know Comet, she's PERFECT for her! In so many ways!" Fluttershy wailed, crying all over again. "Now I'm pathetic! Crying and wailing like a baby! That's what I am...pathetic."

"Fluttershy!" Rarity scolded as if a mother to her child. But she softened, bringing a foreleg around her. "Darling, don't even say that. You have every right to feel upset. You're allowed to just cry, let it all out, and grieve the loss of being with her as you wanted. You love her, darling, and I think we can all understand that you're completely heartbroken. Anypony would feel this way! It's all right. But, you see? The fact that you acknowledge such a thing indicates how much of a good friend you are. You still want to be happy for her, which is wonderful, even if right now, you can't be. That's all right! It will come in time, that I promise you. You just have to give yourself time to heal, time to come to terms with the situation, and be able to move forward and move on."

Fluttershy sniffled, laying her head on Rarity's shoulder for comfort. "I've loved her for a long time...I don't think I'll ever get over her."

"Well, getting over somepony and moving on aren't exactly the same thing," Twilight offered. "It's kind of like forgive and forget. You may forgive, but you'll likely never forget."

"The thing is...I was so happy being in love with her. Being in love is a wonderful feeling," Fluttershy confessed, sniffling. "But now all I can think of is that I lost her forever."

"Not forever, Fluttershy. There IS a chance they might break up," Twilight offered. "But I'm not trying to trivialize relationships, either. There is a chance they could break up, because really, nothing is set in stone. It's not as if she's getting married! But the thing is, even though you may keep it in mind, you also shouldn't treat it as a possible waiting period. You just can't get your hopes up."

"Exactly right, dear," Rarity rubbed her back in comfort, producing a kerchief with her magic to wipe Fluttershy's tears. "All that aside, we're here for you. We can understand you're hurting right now, and if you need time alone, just let us know."

"I just needed to talk a bit about it to somepony..." Fluttershy sniffled, her voice still broken with emotion. "Oh...I'll never stop loving her...I almost wish I never did...but I can't help it...and all she seems to ever do is make me love her, make me want her even more! Oh, I'm pathetic."

Twilight shook her head, facing Fluttershy again. "That's not true. You are not pathetic. You're just a pony with a broken heart, and how you're feeling right now is understandable. Don't worry, nopony is going to judge you. Hey, why don't you go to the spa this afternoon? It should help you relax and feel better."

"I think that would be a splendid idea," Rarity agreed. But despite the idea, she didn't have an ounce of the usual excitement within her voice or her expression. "We'll go together, the three of us, and you can relax."

"All right. Sure..." Fluttershy nodded. "I suppose it should help get my mind off things for a little while."

As the three left the shop, all Fluttershy could even think about was the entire sorrow of her mind and heart. How was she going to move on? What could she possibly do? Any look toward the pony of her affections only sent her to despair, knowing she could more than likely never have her. It felt so cruel. But what else could she do? It was the other possibility, after all, that they would either get together, or they wouldn't. And they didn't.

Did she not prepare herself enough for it? Did she really get her hopes up too high?

Stomach falling, heart breaking, muscles clenching, Fluttershy just silently walked alongside her friends as they headed to the spa. She wasn't too much in the mood, but figured it better to get out, relax, do something with her friends, rather than wasting away in her room with despair.

But all she wanted to do was crawl away and hide, never to come out until her feelings were gone.

* * *

"_Aww...you're too much, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash laughed, now settling on top of the creamy yellow Pegasus as they nestled within the cloud._

_Fluttershy giggled, bringing her hooves around her neck. "It's just...what I do, Dashie..."_

_Giggling, Rainbow nuzzled her nose. "I know, but it's still sweet of you to help out, even if I can't always easily ask for it."_

"_Don't worry...I'm always happy to help you, my love," Fluttershy cooed._

"_Aww..Flutters..." the cyan pony smiled brightly, stroking her mane. "Normally I could ask where you've been my whole life, but nope, you were always there since I saw you!"_

"_And I always will be there."_

"_Never doubted that, Fluttershy!" _

_Both ponies laughed again, nuzzling their noses. Rainbow rose her head a bit to look down at Fluttershy, feeling her heart melt. How could she have missed just how much of a beautiful pony she was? Then again, it was Fluttershy. With her big teal eyes, her bright smile, her creamy yellow coat, topped with a blossom pink mane, she was such a gorgeous pony. Such soft, sweet, graceful beauty. At some angles, her mane was even able to frame her face in a heart._

"_What are you looking at, Dashie?" Fluttershy smiled._

_Rainbow grinned, kissing her nose. "You, of course! You're really beautiful, Fluttershy. I couldn't help but keep some of your photo spreads when you were a model. Pretty pony, you're really pretty. But you know what? That's nothing compared to how beautiful your heart really is. I think your heart is what makes you beautiful!"_

_Blushing considerably, Fluttershy giggled as she looked away shyly. "Oh, Rainbow...you're sweet."_

"_But not as sweet as you, my love," Rainbow whispered tenderly. "C'mere, you..." _

_She pulled her in for a kiss, touching her lips to hers tenderly. Fluttershy kissed back, running her hooves through her rainbow mane. Feeling her heart swell, Rainbow just kissed her with all the love she had, hoping to make the kind mare beneath her feel as loved as she ever could be._

_Pulling away, she kissed her again, then again, and again, with chaste but sweet pecks on her lips. _

"_I love you, Fluttershy! I'm sorry it took me so long, but I love you."_

"_And I love you, Rainbow Dash... I always will."_

Snapping awake once more, Rainbow Dash held her chest as her heart pounded, feeling as if it were burning within. She panted, trying to make sense of her surroundings, coming to see she was just in her room. It was morning, the sun shining in through her window, and it was all yet another dream.

A little sniffle escaped her. Yet another reminder of what COULD have been, and the fact that Fluttershy loved her. And would be just the sweetest, kindest lover anypony could ask for. She had the power to take it, with three little words. But couldn't. Not unless she wanted them.

The thought made her shiver, especially since she hadn't even been on her date with Comet yet. What was all of this going to mean?

Laying back in bed, the cyan Pegasus sighed deeply as she rolled onto her side. What was she going to do?

"Sure wish these dreams would stop making a relationship with Fluttershy so appealing...!"


	7. Knowing

_They were alone together in the clouds in the dark of the night. Luna's moon had since risen, bathing the landscape all around in its mysterious, luminous glow. A celebration was being had, as fireworks launched into the air and exploded into an array of beautiful colours a plenty._

_Fluttershy was near her, singing a little song with her light, sweet, airy voice as it filled her ears._

_Resistance. Rainbow Dash felt resistance, for reasons she knew, and yet, so much of her was trying to give in. To just give in to her love. So much of her wanted to, she wanted to love Fluttershy. She wanted to be with her. There was no downside, she could not deny it. Something she didn't even realize was holding her back._

_Everything was changing when Fluttershy faced her, then, in a louder and clearer voice, despite it still being her own, sang to her. _

_But where was the music coming from? Some kind of an unseen source._

"We should be lovers!_"_

_Stepping back a bit, cheeks flushed, Rainbow Dash was about to answer her in plain words, talking, even. But as she did, for whatever reason, her own words came out in song as well._

"We can't do that..._"_

_But Fluttershy persisted, though sweetly and not forcefully, as she flew closer to her on the clouds, landing near her. _

"We should be lovers...and that's a fact._"_

_Turning back to her, Rainbow felt her heart swell, though she still held back...but was slowly losing the fight._

"Though nothing will keep us together..._"_

"We could steal time, just for one day..._" Fluttershy sang back, trotting over to her until they were face to face, very close together._

_In that moment, as if their souls were joining in one, they sang together in such beautiful, perfect harmony. Much like once before with their sweet song about finding her a pet...only this was held a lot more than ever._

_Rainbow even found herself smiling a bit as they sang together...slowly she was surrendering._

"We could be heroes

Forever and ever

We could be heroes

Forever and ever

We could be heroes..."

_It was then that Fluttershy moved closer to her, step by step. Her eyes were full of adoration, and her voice rang out like a bell, clear and beautiful, as she sang in love for her. Stronger than she'd ever sang before. Fireworks exploded in the sky from behind her, framing her form in a beautiful explosion of colours and darkness combined, adding to her beauty._

"Just because I...will always love you..._" Fluttershy sang out with strong, sweet passion, the lyrical beauty of her voice floating to her ears._

"I..._"_ _Rainbow found herself singing back to her, by now surrendering to her completely, though still hesitating._

"Cannot help loving..._" They sang together once more, again in wondrous harmony._

"You..._" Fluttershy sang sweetly, nuzzling their noses._

"How wonderful life is..._" Rainbow began, no longer holding back. She loved Fluttershy, she wanted to be with her. Nothing was going to stop her now._

"Now that you're in...the world..._" The two Pegasi were leaning close to each other, lips only a few centimetres apart by this point._

"_You're going to be the end of me, Fluttershy...I can tell..."_

_No more words were spoken as the two shared a kiss, bringing each other closer in a loving embrace. The fireworks all around them exploded in the sky, harmonious music filled the air, singing could be heard from down below as all kinds of ponies sang in celebration. _

_Everything felt wonderful..._

A snort and then a yawn escaped Rainbow Dash as she found herself awake, staring up at the sky above her. It had occurred to her then she had been napping on a cloud after finishing her weather duties, no wonder. She had even fallen asleep completely, enough to actually dream. It was now the third dream she'd had about Fluttershy. Thankfully, they didn't occur every time she went to sleep, but the third one in the course of less than a week?

Rainbow Dash was beginning to wonder what these all could have meant. While they were far from unpleasant by principle, she couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable about having very sweet, romantic dreams about her best friend. Especially since she was (about to be) dating somepony else. Was her mind, or her heart, trying to tell her something? But the more she thought of it, she figured all the more it was the guilt and the fact that Fluttershy's confession of love for her had managed to all but make an impact on her.

She made a note to herself to see Twilight about it soon. Maybe after her date with Blazing Comet.

"Speaking of which..." Rainbow grinned to herself. "Today's the day! Guess I'd better get going!"

Flying off to her cloud home, the daredevil figured that tonight's date with the REAL mare of her dreams would surely put her mind off all of this. It was time to enjoy herself, have fun, and go on a date with the one she truly belonged with. That much was for sure. If anypony was perfect for her, it had to be Comet. Bread and butter. Or rather, dynamite attached to a lit fuse.

* * *

"All right, darling, now hold still! I need to make sure it's just right! Of course, I made sure that I wouldn't have to make any drastic alterations to it. All right, that's it! There you go! Wonderful!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, but obediently stood as still as she could while Rarity was adjusting and re-adjusting her dress. She looked in the mirror at herself, pretty pleased with the result. Rarity had managed to create a dress that managed to combine elegant classiness and her own personal style all at once.

The dress was dark blue with long sleeves down her forelegs, with the bust consisting of a long neckline patterned with a rainbow strip, lined jeweled beads of a crystal form. The skirt, as Rarity put it, rode high on her flank but didn't make her look like a tank. It had pleats for flair, and the them was lined in gold silk pleats. Along the middle, it split in order to give her hind legs some walking room, but would not matter in the long run if she flew. The material was soft, much like cotton, breathable, and aerodynamic.

On her hooves were stylish golden shoes, her mane was washed and neatly tied back with a gold phoenix-shaped hair clip, while her bangs were smoothed out and out of her face. Rarity even applied a light amount of makeup, to which Rainbow had initially refused. But looking at her reflection now, she didn't mind it at all.

"You look beautiful, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said sincerely, smiling widely. "Turn around, please."

Rainbow did so, turning in a circle to give Rarity a full look of the dress on her body in all directions.

"Perfect! I think we're just about done here," Rarity placed all of her items down on the nearby table with her magic. "You can get down."

"Finally!" Rainbow hopped off the modeling platform. "There isn't a thing wrong with anything, you don't have to worry."

"Hush, I most certainly do! You are my friend, this is your first date, and I want you to look your best! You ARE going to a restaurant in Canterlot, after all. They oftentimes have dress codes if you choose to put on clothes, so you do have to dress appropriately!" Rarity gave her another once-over, nodding in satisfaction. "You should be good to go, darling!"

"Well...thanks, Rarity...I uh, appreciate it," Rainbow smiled a bit sheepishly. "So, how much do you I owe you?"

"Ah ah ha! No charge!" Rarity waved it off dismissively. "It was a favour for a good friend!"

"What? But Rarity, I can pay you, I just-"

"Shush!" Rarity silenced her with her hoof. "I insist, dear. Please. Think of it as a gift."

"...Okay, fine," Rainbow conceded. "Tonight is going to be awesome! Nothing's going to ruin it for me now!"

The front door opened, to which Rarity went to attend to, while Rainbow looked at herself once more in the mirror. Stylish to her liking, but still elegant in some kind of "fancy" way. Not bad at all, she figured.

"Ah, Fluttershy! Whatever brings you here, darling?"

Rainbow jolted.

"Oh, I just wanted to bring you some cupcakes you ordered from Sugarcube Corner. I was over there earlier, and Pinkie asked me if I could bring them to you since she has to go with the Cakes for a big catering order they have this evening in Manehattan," Fluttershy explained, stepping inside.

"I see!" Rarity levitated the box with her magic, bringing it inside. "Thank you, dear! You're very kind!"

"No problem, I wanted to-"

Fluttershy froze when she noticed Rainbow Dash in the room. Even though she was quite within plain sight, it was a wonder how she had not seen her clearly until this very moment. But when she did, she wasn't sure if she regretted it or not.

"Fluttershy! Hey!" Rainbow smiled brightly at her.

Fluttershy didn't respond. She only stared, wide-eyed.

Simply put, Rainbow looked _stunning_.

If she thought she looked beautiful in her gala dress, and then gorgeous in her bridesmaid dress for the Royal Wedding, both of those now paled in comparison to how she looked now. Her simple yet still elegant way of enhancing her style was amazing. The styling of her mane, the light amount of makeup on her face was nowhere near drastic enough to change her appearance, but was just enough to enhance her looks. If she had a flower behind one ear, it would've only made it more awesome. But the way she looked now, simply beautiful, was more than enough to stop Fluttershy in her tracks. As well as that, she was speechless. More so than usual, of course. If that was saying anything.

Her heart pounded, her muscles were weak, and she just about lost all ability to think clearly. Now she wished she had a photo, but no way could a photo capture the vision she was seeing at this moment.

'_Oh Rainbow Dash...you're beautiful...so beautiful... How do you manage to somehow take my breath away? No words...they should have sent a poet... Oh, Rainbow..._' Was all she could think.

For a split second, she wondered what could possibly have been up with the getup. The outfit was clearly made for her, so she wasn't modeling for the fun of it. If anything, she only ever modeled a dress if it was specifically for her. And when that happened, she needed one. But why did she need one? She had two elegant dresses (the rule of thumb was to always have at least one nice outfit in your closet), what did she need this one for? Something elegant but more simple? That made sense, but why would she need it on the spot? Was she going somewhere?

It dawned on Fluttershy.

It was Thursday.

This was for her date with Blazing Comet.

The luckiest mare in Equestria.

"...I'm sorry, but I have to go now. ...Have a good date, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy managed as sincerely as she could, despite that her eyes were completely betraying the smile that didn't reach them.

Not waiting for an answer, she left the shop in tears.

All at once, Rainbow's mood deflated. She hadn't even seen Fluttershy since the accidental meeting a few days ago, when she had approached Rarity about the dress. Now just one glimpse of her, barely exchanging a sentence or two with her, and she was gone? She could see how surprised Fluttershy looked, but then all of a sudden, she was sad. What had been going on?

"...She was stunned by how lovely you looked. I could tell," Rarity said softly. "Considering how she feels, I can't say I'm surprised she reacted the way she did. And...well, you can probably tell why she left just now."

"Because it's another big reminder she lost her chance," Rainbow said gravely, still staring at the door.

"Well...I am sorry you feel this way, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said sympathetically. "Even I myself had felt the same back then. But don't worry, you both just need some time. And tonight, you have a wonderful date! Surely that will help things."

Sighing, Rainbow Dash just sat down on the floor. She barely even heard what Rarity was saying, and could only think about the way Fluttershy looked and how abruptly she left. Especially why she even did. Her heart sank, crumbling. Despite her goals, she still felt out of options of what she could possibly do to make her best friend smile again. Whatever it would be, she hoped it would work.

Fighting back tears, knowing it ruin the makeup, she instead sighed heavily.

"...If only there was someway it could help Fluttershy," Rainbow murmured softly.

Looking to the designer unicorn, she caught her fried studying her with a thoughtful frown. Her lips were pursed, and she didn't seem to be quite looking at her. Was something on her mind?

"...What?" She prompted.

Rarity blinked, then shook her head as she adjusted her readers' glasses. "Nothing, dear. I was just thinking, that's all. Now, I think you're ready. You should head home, it is quarter to five. Have a good evening, Rainbow Dash," she smiled a bit, then started to head upstairs.

Rainbow nodded, heading toward the door. "...Hey, um, Rarity?"

When the unicorn turned to look at her curiously, there was a couple moments of hesitation before Rainbow spoke up again.

"Sometimes I wish I could be that pony for her."

* * *

Fluttershy felt pathetic.

Did this heartbreak really last a long time? It felt to be lasting an eternity for her. Would she never get over this? Would she be doomed to misery for the rest of her days?

Sniffles escaped Fluttershy as she walked along the streets of Ponyville. By now she had managed to stop crying, and nopony seemed to be staring at her. That was good. She felt relieved to know she could finally venture outside with nopony staring at her and wondering why she was so sad.

All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed, go to sleep, and try to dream of better days. For all she knew, this heartbreak was still going to last for some time. After all, it wasn't just some kind of a puppy crush. It wasn't as if she liked a filly across the classroom in flight school and it turned out they liked somepony else. A crush was easier to get over in the long run.

But love?

Fluttershy could see now, all the more, despite that she knew this would come, just how hard it was to move on from. Grateful as she felt for Rainbow not being dishonest or leading her on in order to spare her feelings, it did still sting her heart. But seeing her now was only reminding her of what she lost.

Rarity and Twilight never failed to assure her that she would be okay. That she would eventually start feeling more happy for Rainbow Dash instead of sorry for herself.

"Oh, hey there Fluttershy!"

Startled, the timid mare looked up with surprise and came to see the very pony she was immensely envious of. Blazing Comet stood a few feet ahead of her, wearing her mane down for a change, and dressed in a stylish gray suit jacket. No doubt for her date with Rainbow Dash this evening.

A part of Fluttershy was almost terrified of talking to her. What if she ended up saying something she would regret? It was ridiculous, she had no reason to hate her. Comet had been nice to her ever since they met, and she could tell that even if she knew about her feelings for Rainbow Dash, she wouldn't be smug about it. Would envy be all she ever felt toward Comet? She hoped not, the other mare deserved better than that.

Scolding herself for ever feeling such stupid things, Fluttershy managed to compose herself as best as she could.

"H-Hello...Blazing Comet...how are you this evening?"

"Pretty darn good!" Comet grinned, indicating to her saddlebags on her back. "How about you? ...Um, don't mind my saying, but you look a little upset. Are you okay?"

"Oh...no, I'm fine..." Fluttershy lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Comet looked skeptical, but she seemed to let up and sighed. "Okay, then."

Nodding, Fluttershy was about to walk away, to simply just wish her a good evening and be on her way. This was exactly how it was planned in her head. She could feel it. She could already imagine herself saying what she would be saying. It would be pleasant, though brief, and the two mares would be on their way. Pleasant closure for the evening, nothing more. Fluttershy was determined to be a good pony about this. It was the least she could do. For Rainbow Dash. For herself. Even for Comet.

However, this was not what happened.

"...Blazing Comet...please...take care of Rainbow Dash..."

Comet, who had been about to walk away as well, stopped and looked at her with surprise. Fluttershy recoiled, looking away and hiding her face with her mane. Why had she said that?

"Fluttershy, what do you mean?"

As much as Fluttershy did want to simply dismiss it as nothing, or even lie (how could you lie about that?), she knew now that it was impossible. She had to say something, especially considering that Comet not only heard her, but was asking for clarification.

Nervous. Anxious. Terrified.

"I just...Comet, please, make her happy. That's all I've wanted for her. I want her happiness more than anything...and if you're the one to give that to her, please, take that wonderful...amazing gift and make her the happiest pony alive..." Fluttershy averted her gaze to the ground yet again, tears in her eyes. "You don't have to do it for me. Do it for her. ...Just please make her happy... Please..."

Moments of silence passed, but Fluttershy didn't dare look up. She was too scared to. She could not believe what her mouth was saying. Her heartbreak was really making her say things in her head that she didn't want to speak out loud. Unfortunately, the opposite happened. True as her words may have been, this was not how she wanted to say them. Not like this. Not in the middle of pathetic post-heartbreak periods. When her mind and heart weren't exactly holding her together.

Tears fell down her face, Fluttershy tried to fight them back but it was no use. It was overcoming her once again. Her love for Rainbow Dash, her broken heart, her sorrows, her fears, her hopes, her dreams, everything. Every mere thought would drive these visions, these feelings.

Feeling a hoof on her shoulder, she looked up to see Blazing Comet looking down at her with a serious, yet sympathetic look.

"Fluttershy...you're in love with her, aren't you?" It sounded to be more of a statement than a question.

Stricken, Fluttershy gulped and stared at her with wide, terrified eyes. Biting her lip, more tears runing down her face, the timid pony was unsure how to respond. She couldn't lie, but couldn't tell the truth. Nothing came out of her mouth, and looking at her was just scaring her then. Instead she looked down away from her, trembling.

"You can tell me the truth. I can handle it," Comet's voice said kindly.

A sniffle escaped Fluttershy, and she managed to muster up the strength to respond. "...Yes. I am."

Met with silence once again, it further terrified Fluttershy, especially since the hoof on her shoulder was lowered. What did this mean? Comet's words were kind and so were her eyes, but what if the confirmation angered her? Did she not trust that Fluttershy would never do anything to sabotage them? Would this leave her in fear? Her mind was full of various questions, scenarios, and theories she couldn't quite conclude, to say the least. With her heart pounding, her muscles contracting, and her stomach churning with anxiety, the timid Pegasus was unsure of what to do or even say.

"I knew it," Comet said, and this caused Fluttershy to look up at her.

"...You...knew?" Fluttershy blinked.

Comet smiled and nodded. "You bet I did. I knew from the moment I met you. The way you look at her and act around her, it wasn't exactly all that subtle. As I saw you two together more and more, it just kind of clicked."

"...Oh...Comet...I'm so sorry! I-I know how it must look, but I want you to know I would never try to ruin things for you two! ...You...you won her over fair and square, Comet."

"Hey, come on now, she's not some prize."

"That's not what I meant!"

Wide-eyed, Comet stood back, looking sheepish. "Oh, sorry, Fluttershy. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. But the point is, I know what you're trying to say."

"I promise you I won't make things hard...please don't feel guilty. I'll be fine. It is my own fault for taking too long..."

"Hey, cool it. It's okay. To be honest, I was suspecting it, and yet I wasn't completely sure, since it was never openly stated, either. Had I been sure...man, I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I never intended to steal her away from you," Comet said, looking sympathetic and remorseful. "I would never do that."

"...I understand..." Fluttershy managed, sniffling.

"That's why you're upset, you're heartbroken, aren't you?"

"...I don't want to talk about it. It's a long story. ...Rainbow knows."

"I see," Comet nodded. "Well Fluttershy, you are really sweet to want her happiness...even when your own is on the line. I think Dash is very lucky to have a good friend like you."

Fluttershy sniffled, mumbling a soft thank-you.

"And I mean that, too. I know most ponies who would actually...well, try to sabotage or threaten either party when somepony they liked was taken from them. You're being the bigger pony in this, and I really respect that of you," Comet admitted, sounding very sincere. "Anyway, I also wanted to tell you again that I will do my best to make her happy. Dash deserves it. And...well, even though I don't plan on hurting her, you have my permission to kick my flank if I ever do."

"Oh...but I don't...I wouldn't..."

Comet chuckled. "The offer still stands. ...You going to be all right? Again, I'm really sorry...I hope you know that."

"...I do...thank you," Fluttershy murmured. "I have to go. ...Have a good date. ...You're very lucky, Comet. You two are perfect for each other, and that's wonderful how you found love in one another. I wish you two the best of luck."

Not waiting for an answer, Fluttershy rose into the air and flew away.


	8. Open Up

It was time!

Or at least, close to it.

Rainbow Dash was pacing her home, waiting with impatient anticipation for Comet to show up. Was she nervous? A little. But moreover, she was excited. Excited to get this date and relationship on the way. Ready to prove she was ready to be a good marefriend.

'_I mean really, she's PERFECT for me! She's awesome and wild like me, not to mention she has guts and talent, she can keep up with me! What more can I ask for? It's a perfect match! A match made in Heaven! It's as if she was made for me! She's been awesome to me, so there's no way I can't back down! I never turn down a challenge! Not from a race across town and not from a round of the Quiet Game!_'

Rainbow Dash paused at that last thought. She then smiled and giggled a bit, shaking her head. "Man...I remember that..."

It had been years ago, when she and Fluttershy had been fillies. It was their first "real" sleepover together, and one of the games suggested was the Quiet Game (or "Shh" as Fluttershy called it). Some reverse psychology had been the trick to get Rainbow to agree to play it and take up the challenge. Oh, but she did it. While she had lost (and almost every one after), it had been a blast when they managed to put a new spin on the game, which was to see who would crack and laugh first.

"Fun times, eh..." Rainbow glanced at a photo laying in an open photo album. It was of when they were fillies together at Flight Camp on the last day. "...Aww...come on Fluttershy...stop being cute!" She laughed, closing it up and placing it aside.

Knock knock knock!

"Finally!"

Eager, Rainbow scampered to the door, then opened it up to reveal Blazing Comet. For a moment she drank her appearance in, a little weak in the legs all of a sudden. Her mane was down, a stylish gray feminine coat on, and saddlebags that matched her mane.

"Hey, Dash!" Comet grinned, looking her over. "Whooooaaa nelly, what's with the getup?"

"Getup? It's for our date, of course!" Rainbow playfully rolled her eyes. "Why else would I dress up?"

"Ohhhh. Yeah, about that...I've got a confession to make," Comet said, with a mischievous smile.

Uh-oh.

"I made up going to Canterlot! Ha!" Comet grinned widely.

"WHOA!" Rainbow nearly fell over and went wide-eyed. "Faked? You mean...the Wonderbolts show isn't real, either?"

"No, that's real! We're going to that! But did you REALLY think I would take us to a FANCY restaurant? No way! Not on a first date! And even so, Dash, I don't even care for fancy frou-frou stuff!" Comet snickered. "But I thought I'd fool you just for the hay of it! And it worked! I got you, Dash!"

Rainbow blinked, then scrunched up her face before she laughed hard. "Oh, man! You got me, Comet! You got me! Ha! I even got a fancy dress and everything! Ohh, nice one! Had me fooled!"

"I guess I did! Hey, no need to change, I like it! You look great!" Comet snickered, shaking her head. "So, what say we grab some sandwiches in town, then we'll head to Canterlot for the show?"

"Now that, sounds more like my kind of date!" Rainbow grinned widely. "Let's go!"

"I'm still paying, you know."

"Darn it!"

* * *

Sometime later, they came to a small, homey diner that had just opened a couple weeks ago near the outskirts of Ponyville's town borders known as Sweet Briar Rose. The two mares entered, despite looking a bit out of place due to their more stylish wear of the evening, but nopony seemed to care.

"You ever try this place yet?" Comet queried as they slid into one of the tables.

"Nope! Haven't had the chance, but it sure smells good!" Rainbow grinned, sliding in as well.

A light green Earth pony wearing a waitress uniform came over to the table, smiling at them warmly. She was fairly plump, middle-aged, with a tidy red mane tied back, her cutie mark hidden by her uniform. "Hey kiddo! Good to see you here again. Brought a date with you this time!"

"You got it, Rose!" Comet chuckled. "Dash, this is Rose, she's the owner of the place. Rose, this is Rainbow Dash, my date."

"Good to meet you, Rainbow Dash. I've seen you around town a bit," Rose smiled, nodding to her.

"Hey, likewise!" Rainbow grinned, waving her hoof. "Comet's MY date, you mean!"

"No, you are MY date!" Comet playfully argued.

"Nuh-uh! Rainbow Dash isn't anypony's date! THEY are MY date!"

"Well, Blazing Comet isn't anypony's date either! THEY are the ones who are my date!"

Rose chuckled at the two, now holding a waiter pad in her hoof. "All right, sillies. Can I get you gals something to drink to start off?"

"I'll have apple juice, please," Comet said.

"Grape soda for me!" Rainbow grinned.

"All right, be right back," Rose smiled and trotted off behind the counter of the bar.

"So Dash," Comet turned back to her, resting her head against her hoof. "You have a good day?"

Biting her lip, Rainbow wasn't quite sure what to say in response to that. Her day wasn't exactly that bad, although the saddening highlight having been seeing Fluttershy feeling miserable again. Then there was the dream she'd had while napping. So vivid, so real, so...beautiful. Her mind drifted back to it before she could even try not to think about it. All those fireworks, how beautiful Fluttershy looked, and how amazing her singing was, absolute music to her ears.

Shaking off the thought, the daredevil pony cleared her throat before she managed to gather her thoughts to create a coherent response. "Oh, um...yeah! Not much! ...Darn it! I mean, my day was fine! Perfectly fine! Nothing wrong at all!"

Comet stared, raising an eyebrow.

Rainbow grinned toothily.

"Here you go, girls!" Rose placed a couple of glasses with straws onto the table, smiling. "Let me know when you're ready to order, then."

"Thanks, Rose!" Comet said to the Earth pony as she retreated, before turning back to Rainbow. "Okay, Dash. Fess up. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong! Nothing at all!" Rainbow managed. Even a foal would be able to tell that she was clearly lying through her teeth.

"Rainbow Dash..." Comet said with a sigh. "Not only did you hesitate in answering me, but you answered with a lack of coherence in a sentence structure, indicating you were nervous. Not mention you sounded very nervous. Now, either there's something you're not telling me or you're nervous about this. So come on, you can tell me what's bothering you,"

A breath escaped the cyan Pegasus she had not realized she was holding. She was not sure how to explain this at all. Her stomach clenched, guilt and worry stinging her gut as she realized just how much of a mess this was. Glad as she felt that Comet was actually trying to reach out to her and talk about the situation at hoof, she knew she couldn't tell the truth. Not the entire truth, for that matter. It would only make things all the more awkward and unbearable. Not to mention it would put Comet in a very tough position she wanted to avoid. All Rainbow wanted to do was be a good marefriend to her, and the last thing she wanted was to reveal that she was caught in a love triangle she had no control over.

'_How am I gonna explain this to her? I know it's only fair, I shouldn't keep secrets from her, but I can't tell her THAT! There's just some things you don't say! And I can't put Fluttershy into even more of a difficult position! She's my best friend, and I'm the Element of Loyalty. I am going to stay quiet about her feelings. Comet doesn't need to know. It will not affect us. I won't let it. But what do I tell her now? She can already see I'm nervous about everything! ...That's it! I'll just tell her I'm nervous about our date and everything going well! It's perfect! It's direct, but vague, and I won't have to talk about Fluttershy's feelings! Awesome! Okay Rainbow Dash, you can do this! Let's get this over with so that we can get over the hump!'_

"Actually, I'm just nervous about this whole dating thing! My only dating experience was some guy who was married that I didn't even love! So I don't know if I'll do anything right or that you'll want to see me again! I just want it to work out and I'm nervous it won't!" Rainbow managed, her voice low enough to practically rival Fluttershy's.

Comet stared at her with widened eyes, holding the look for a moment as she took everything in. Then she sighed, smiling a bit and shaking her head. "That's what this is about? Hey, come on. Just think of it as us hanging out like we always do. It really is no different, right? We're spending time together, getting to know each other, and sure, we stick the dating label on it, but it really doesn't change anything we've done before. You don't have to be nervous."

Swallowing, Rainbow wasn't sure whether or feel relieved or not. Was that it? Did she buy it? Did she not suspect there was a lot more she wasn't telling her? No, she wouldn't press it. She couldn't get her suspicions. "Um...yeah, I guess you're right...being on a date together isn't much different from hanging out, is it?"

"Nope! I mean, friends go to movies, friends go out to dinner together, go out to shows or games, right?" Comet shrugged. "The only difference is that you and I happen to be friends who are also...well...dating and loooovin' each other," she winked.

Feeling herself grin, Rainbow nodded. "Yeah! You're right! We really are just pals hanging out, with a few perks thrown in!"

"That's the spirit, Dash!" Comet nudged her lightly with her hoof. "So, why don't we take a look at the menu, call Rose back and we'll chow down?"

Worries and anxiety put aside, Rainbow Dash nodded as she picked up the menu to look over. Hopefully, as the evening progressed, she would feel less nervous and worried about her friend, and just focus on having a good time with her marefriend. That was what dates were all about, having a good time together. Now that it was finally here, all she had to do was relax, let herself enjoy it, and remember that it was not much different from simply hanging out.

"I think...I'll go with a vegtable and flower sandwich with peppercorn sauce and some hay fries," Comet remarked, looking over her menu at her. "What do you think, Dash?"

"That egg sandwich looks awesome!" Rainbow said eagerly. "But I might even try out that noodle dish they have here, looks pretty good!" She waved up her hooves, which caused her spoon to fall to the floor. "Horse feathers! I better get that."

Comet chuckled as Rainbow Dash disappeared from view to pick up her spoon. The door the diner opened, the little bell hanging above the jamb tingling sweetly as two customers walked in.

"Ah'm tellin' ya, Fluttershy, the food here's ta die for!" Applejack cajoled the said Pegasus with a gin. "It'll be just what ya need!"

"Well, it does smell very nice...and has some very lovely atmosphere," Fluttershy remarked with a little smile.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow gasped, bumping her head under the table. "OW!"

Applejack and Fluttershy turned to the source of the noise over to Comet and Rainbow's table, just in time for the rainbow-maned pony to come back up after picking up her spoon and bumping her head.

"Well, howdy there, ya two!" Applejack grinned, trotting over toward their table with a worried Fluttershy in tow. "Decided ta come on out here too, huh?"

"Yep!" Comet nodded with a grin. "I made Dash believe we were going to a fancy place in Canterlot...but I was totally kidding!"

Applejack laughed heartily, shaking her head. "Weell doggie! That's a mighty fine there joke ya played on her!" She winked.

"Yeah, I'll say..." Rainbow said nervously. "So uh...why are you guys here?"

"Fluttershy came ta the farm taday 'cause Ah needed some help with Winona, since she was feelin' a little under the weather. We were feelin' hungry, but none of us felt like cookin', so we're comin' ta get some o' Roses' awesome food here ta go! We came ta pick it up," Applejack explained.

A silent nod from Fluttershy confirmed her statement.

"Oh...poor Winona," Comet frowned sadly. "Is she doing okay?"

"She's fine now, thanks ta her care!" Applejack grinned. "Thanks fer askin'! So where ya'll headin'?"

"We're on a date," Comet said casually. "I'm taking Dash here to see a Wonderbolts show in Canterlot!"

"Well! Ah'll be!" Applejack grinned. "A date! How real nice! Ah shoulda known! Great catch there, RD!" She nudged Rainbow lightly, winking at her.

"Heh heh...yeah...nice catch..." Rainbow smiled nervously. She tried to look toward Fluttershy, but the timid mare just hid behind her mane, much to her dismay.

"Good fer you two, Ah'm happy fer ya," Applejack smiled. "Ain't they a nice couple, Fluttershy?"

Rainbow almost wanted to strange her friend for saying that, but it dawned on her, Applejack had NO idea what was going on. Only Twilight and Rarity knew. So naturally, she had no idea of what she was saying, and knew that speaking up against that would only further suspicions. The last thing she wanted to do was to put Fluttershy on the spot and embarrass her like that, especially in front of Comet. The secret would be revealed, and everything would be ten times more awkward than ever before. Not to mention, even worse, she would be hurting Fluttershy and betraying her.

She swallowed hard, fearing that Fluttershy would only dig herself into a deeper pit of despair now that they were unintentionally rubbing this in her face. All she wanted to do was to get out of her seat and hold her tight, to assure her that everything would be okay.

'_Darn it...Now Fluttershy found us! Why don't I start laughing and taunting her about how she isn't good enough for me while I'm at it? Now she's going to start crying and it'll be on MY flank all over again! AJ's going to hate me for hurting her, Comet will be furious with me for lying to her, and Fluttershy's going to hate me! ...I really screwed up...'_

"...Yes...they certainly are," Fluttershy managed, her voice trembling a bit. "I hope you two have a lovely time. Excuse me, I'll go order our food, Applejack." She turned, heading over to the counter to speak with Rose.

Applejack stared after her, confused, and then back at the two Pegasi. "What's up with her?"

Comet sighed a bit, shaking her head. "It's not our place to say, Applejack. We're sorry, though, we had no idea you guys were coming out here."

"Think nothin' of it, it's fine," Applejack assured. "Well, Ah'll be goin' too, y'all have fun!" She tipped her hat, then went to join Fluttershy.

'_Well...that was kind of awkward..._' Rainbow thought, her throat tightening. She tried hard not to look toward her friends behind her, instead trying to focus on the menu.

The words were a blur to her now, making it difficult for her to comprehend what was she was even reading. Gulping a bit, the cyan Pegasus waited for the questions. Waited for the onslaught of hurt she was certainly going to face. Already this average-turned-bad-turned-good day was slowly going downhill all over again. Why did Fluttershy have to have the misfortune of continuously running into the pony she loved, only to be reminded that she not only didn't love her back, but also was somehow related to a date she was going on?

Heart sinking, Rainbow sighed quietly, making sure the menu was hiding her face from view. How was she going to maintain her loyalty to her best friend AND being a good marefriend without hurting one or the other?

Neither Pegasus spoke a word while Applejack and Fluttershy waited for their orders to be filled. Applejack made small talk with Fluttershy, while the mare would either simply utter a wordless response or maybe one sentence. Already Rainbow could sense where this would be going by the time the two mares left. Applejack would wait until they were in private, ask Fluttershy what was wrong, the shy pony would then crumble in tears and confess everything. Applejack would feel terrible for her...and also wish to kick her (Rainbow's) flank for making her cry. Either way, she figured Applejack was next to know about what was going on.

And then what?

Even she couldn't fill in a hypothetical scenario for that.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Applejack and Fluttershy finally had their order (they had to order for themselves AND the rest of the family), and departed. Rainbow felt herself relax, but knew that this would soon lead into some questions from Comet. It had to. There was no way Fluttershy's nervous response would go unnoticed.

Time to face the music.

"You ready to order now, Dash? I just wanted to wait until Applejack and Fluttershy had their food, since they were getting it to go and all," Comet then said, interrupting her thoughts.

Lowering her menu, slowly, she could see her marefriend smiling at her. As if nothing had happened. Relief swelled in her heart. Maybe she was overthinking it. Maybe it really wasn't a big deal at all! It was likely that Comet may have taken Fluttershy's response to be one of surprise but she was too shy to express it, even. And didn't want to intrude or make things awkward.

Smiling a bit, Dash nodded. "Yeah, I'm starved. Let's order!"

Things were finally looking up for them.

* * *

Unfortunately, on the train ride to Canterlot, Rainbow Dash found she spoke way too soon.

They were sitting together in one of the passenger cars on a seat side by side, having been laughing and talking about all kinds of things together on the way to the station. Then during the ride, they made small talk, but were quiet most of the time. Usually, quiet made Rainbow restless, sometimes nervous, but oftentimes, just plain bored.

It was raining along the areas they passed, which pattered noisily along the top of the train and the windows, adding something of a soft, warming, yet morose atmosphere.

However, if there was one thing she could always count on with Fluttershy, it was teaching her that sometimes, you just needed some quiet moments.

"Listen, Dash...there's something I wanted to talk about. But before I get into it, it's not a big deal or anything. I just wanted you to know that I know," Comet said softly.

Uh-oh.

Rainbow had a very bad feeling about this. She even trembled a bit, hoping that Comet wouldn't notice.

"Know...what?" She prompted, trying not to sound nervous.

Comet glanced at her, then straight ahead before she answered. "I know how Fluttershy feels about you."

The entire world around her stopped.

'_No no no no no no no NO NO NO NO! This can't be happening! Comet KNOWS! This isn't good at all! HORSEAPPLES! I can't even protect Fluttershy from anypony else knowing about her feelings! I'm going to have to never see her until she's over me! All I'm doing is triggering her heartbreak! What kind of friend am I? What kind of Element of Loyalty am I? I'm so sorry, Fluttershy! All I'm doing is ruining your life! I don't deserve your love, I don't deserve your friendship! I can't take this anymore! I can't do it! I just have to get out of this somehow! But what can I do? I'm stuck!'_

Rainbow's mind was jumbled in a mixture of panic, worry, despair, and regret. Everything was overwhelming her, conspiring against her, and just flat out tugging at her heartstrings. She wanted to cry, scream, and then fly away aimless in a fit of fury. Mostly, she just wanted to scream. It was all building up inside of her, with her stomach churning, hooves feeling sweaty, throat tightening, awareness of stomach movement, and heart racing.

But she knew she couldn't lie her way out of it. She couldn't keep this a secret anymore. The cat was out of the bag, Comet seemed certain to the core, and she had a feeling that her own reaction, though silent, was giving it away.

Looking out the window at the rainy-filled atmosphere of the outside environment as it rolled by, the day descending into the night, Rainbow Dash sighed.

"...So you knew. Yeah, Fluttershy's in love with me," Rainbow managed, her voice quiet. "How'd you know?"

Comet answered after a few moments thought and consideration. "Well, I always suspected it, actually. The way she looks at you, how she carries herself around you...well, none of it was really that subtle. I could just tell. But I didn't know for certain since it was never explicitly stated. Earlier today, I ran into her while I was out in town, some time before I went to pick you up. She...well, was tearfully pleading me to make you happy and take care of you. The way she said it, the inflections and just everything she was trying to say...well, she was nothing short of a pony in love who wanted her beloved to be happy. And that's when I knew for sure. I had even asked her about it after she told me, I just wanted an answer. She told me the truth of her own free will."

Taking this in, Rainbow Dash wasn't sure what to feel. Sure, now it was out and she no longer had to worry about hiding it, but the point was that Comet knew. It was one thing when she herself knew about Fluttershy's feelings, at least there she could live with it. But now Comet had to live with it. How was she going to feel about that? At the moment, there was nothing fearful nor malicious, just simply stating the facts.

Sighing again, she fought back tears in her eyes. Fluttershy had outright told Comet to make her happy, because that was just how she was. Wanting the happiness of others, and would even wish for it at the expense of her own. All the more she was reminded of how much she didn't deserve Fluttershy's sweet, heartwarming, unconditional love. As much as she could live with that, she just couldn't live with knowing it was all at the expense of breaking Fluttershy's heart.

"Dash...is that why Fluttershy left and was upset a few nights ago, back at the fireworks? We didn't get together until that night, so, it wouldn't make much sense for her to be this heartbroken already unless that may be the case," Comet suddenly said.

Caught on another secret.

Ears drooped, head hanging, Rainbow nodded slowly.

"So that's why you were crying the day after when I came to see you, wasn't it?"

Considering it sounded more like a statement than a question, all Rainbow could do was nod again.

'_So even COMET knew. Great, who else in Equestria knew about Fluttershy's feelings? Who else saw them coming a mile away while I remained completely unaware?'_

"It was," Rainbow managed, not looking away from out the window. "I felt awful about breaking Fluttershy's heart, okay? Maybe I cried a bit."

"Hey, hey, don't worry. I'm not about to call you out on that," Comet said, a little bit defensive, but she then sighed, patting her shoulder. "But you know, I think that's sweet. You're obviously very compassionate about her feelings, and that's really great of you."

"...Yeah, sure. When all I've been doing since then is breaking her heart more and more," Rainbow managed, fighting back tears. "Now you know! Great."

"Dash..." Comet snuggled against her a little. "Come on. I understand why you didn't tell me. You were trying to protect her, weren't you? I see why you wanted to protect her feelings and make it a lot less awkward for her, for you and for us."

Touched, Rainbow didn't resist her snuggling, and then snuggled back. "...Thanks. I was trying to protect her. Although the story about the bird dying IS true, it happened a month ago. I just didn't want her to feel any worse. That's...yeah, kinda why I lied."

"I'm not surprised. Hey, you know what? I've got a bit of a story of my own. I didn't even really think I'd tell you so soon, but what the hay. I think it's time to let you in on it," Comet cleared her throat and pulled away.

"I also have a best friend I knew since fillyhood. I did live in Cloudsdale for some of my life, but eventually my family and I moved to Canterlot when I was still a filly. I met this unicorn when I went to school there, her name was Moon Dancer. She was a bit of an outcast in school, really. Because of the fact that she not only was a late bloomer in learning her magic or getting her cutie mark, but because she had two different coloured eyes. One blue, the other one golden. A bit of a birth defect, but nothing at all serious. Anyway, so I was a bit of a popular girl in my class, and I saw them picking on her when she transferred from one grade down to join our class. Well, I didn't like appreciate them making fun of her like that, so I stepped in and stopped them. Since then, I got to know her, and she became my best friend ever. We did everything together.

When we got older, we went to this party for a mutual friend of ours. We played Truth or Dare, and when it was my turn at one point, I picked dare. They dared me to make out with her. I did, and...well, at the time, I was kind of...well, in the closet. Moon Dancer was the only one who knew I liked mares. We made out, and boy, I think I lost myself. It lasted for about two or three minutes. After that, I was hooked. I realized I was in love with her. When I was accepted into the Wonderbolts, I had to move back to Cloudsdale for training, and after that I would be on the road a lot. I told Moon Dancer I loved her...but she didn't feel the same way. In fact, she was already seeing somepony else and I didn't know about it at the time. Well, it had only started about two days before I told her, and she was planning to tell me.

So...I felt a little heartbroken. I didn't do so well in the first couple performances as a Wonderbolt. But that's another story. The point is, I know how Fluttershy feels. And I...well, can see it must not be easy for you, is it? I'm sure Moon Dancer felt the same way you did... Having to live with that, you know?"

Turning from the window, Rainbow looked at her with stunned eyes. To think they even had something of similar pasts. Befriending an outcast who soon became their best friends ever, despite the minor differences in the details. Only Comet this time came from Fluttershy's point of view in that she fell in love with her best friend, who didn't feel the same way. Her heart swelled with empathy, and though she couldn't respond with words, she offered a little nuzzle.

Comet chuckled a bit, smiling. "So anyway, I understand why you wanted to protect her. ...Fluttershy is really lucky to have a friend like you, she really is. And you're very lucky to have a friend like her,"

Letting all of this sink in some more, Rainbow looked out the window again. Out at the rain falling, running down the window pane in crystal clear streaks. There was so much she had to think about, so much to take in about this whole entire situation. Comet knew about Fluttershy's feelings, understood, and even had something relating to this in her backstory. She felt so relieved to know that her own marefriend didn't look to Fluttershy like a jealous vicious monster, but instead not only was compassionate, but empathetic. Something she was sure Fluttershy must have needed.

She could now see a whole new side of Comet. Just as always, they were so alike, and so perfect for each other, it wasn't even funny. But now she saw a deep side of her that even somewhat related to how much of a good pony she was, how kind and compassionate she could be toward the ponies in her life she cared about. Her best friend, her parents, her aunt, her little sister, to name a few.

Maybe this really was for real. Maybe it really would work out.

Although Rainbow Dash was always more of an introvert when it came to her feelings and emotions, she just couldn't hold this back any longer. Comet was awesome in how she opened up, freely expressed herself, and yet still maintained her cool, awesome image. Maybe, just this once, especially since she came this far, she could do the same and open up.

A sigh escaped her as the rainbow Pegasus stared sadly, but smiling a bit, out the window. "...You have no idea. Fluttershy's my best friend, she's always been there for me. I met her during flight school, back when we lived in Cloudsdale as fillies. We met in our room that we shared together, and we became fast friends. I just liked her the minute I met her. She was a bit of an outcast herself, and well...so was I, we both were. I found some punks making fun of her because she couldn't fly, so I told them off. And I just kinda appointed myself as her protector. After that, we were inseparable even more. Like I said, we were both outcasts in our own ways, so we kind of stuck together. Eventually, I found two enemies of mine, Billy and Hoops, making fun of her after she fell down from trying to fly. I told them to leave her alone, and then they challenged me to a race. By then, I'd had enough, and had enough of her being teased. I was ready to race and defend Fluttershy's honour!"

A chuckle came from Comet. "I see. That's an interesting story. Good for you in defending her like that. What happened next?"

"We raced, and not only did I beat them by a mile, but I also performed the Sonic Rainboom. It was even how I got my cutie mark," Rainbow smiled a bit at the memory, but it didn't fully reach her eyes. "But after it was over, I couldn't find Fluttershy anywhere. I panicked and worried for two days. I wanted to do something, I looked everywhere I could, and they even had a search party trying to find her. Eventually, they did, and brought her back to our room. I was so happy... And I asked her what happened, turned out during the race...she fell off the cloud and onto the ground. I was devastated and scared she could've been killed. Because of ME. When all I wanted was to defend her honour, I could've killed her. But she told me what happened, that she was caught by a horde of butterflies, and even earned her cutie mark because she could communicate with the animals. After that...well, I guess we were closer than ever."

"Wow..." Comet murmured, and gave her a nuzzle in comfort. "She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

A sniffle escaped the cyan mare as she stared out the window some more, fidgeting her hooves a bit. "Yeah. She does. And I wish I could tell her that more and more, but sometimes I just can't. Sometimes I was even mean to her...because of my impatience with the way she acted sometimes."

"Hey, don't feel bad. We all get mad at our loved ones sometimes. They can sometimes bring out the worst in us, it happens."

"I know," Rainbow sighed, laying her head against the window. "And now I've hurt Fluttershy more than I can say, and it kills me. Fluttershy's always been...well, sunshine. She could always make everypony around her feel good, to be the sunshine on a cloudy day. Now seeing her this sad, this heartbroken, it's just not right for her. And it's because of me that she's so sad. Fluttershy's always been my rock, my tower of strength, she was always somepony I could count on. Her sunshine just warmed and lit up my otherwise cloudy world! The cherry on top of my sundae. Ever since I've known her, I was her protector, and all I wanted was for her to be happy, to do her best in her life. ...I just wish I could protect her from myself."

Finally, she looked from the window over to her marefriend. The smokey-haired Pegasus and kissed her nose, smiling in a meaningful way.

"And I still want to be a good friend to her, to still be loyal to her. But I also...well, want to be a good girlfriend to you, too. I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's nopony's fault. It's just how things turned out. Don't worry about it. If you're not ready for this, you can tell me so."

"No! I am! I really am. I just want Fluttershy to be okay, that's all."

Comet chuckled, nodding. "I understand. Well, Dash, I want to do the same. And if it makes you feel better, we'll let Fluttershy have her space for a while. I think she needs that."

"You're telling me," Rainbow agreed. "All I'm doing is rubbing it in her face, and that's the LAST thing I want to do."

"Don't worry, I get you," Comet assured, patting her back. "We'll do what we can to make all of this work, okay? Together."

Smiling more, the daredevil pony nodded. "Yeah...together."

As the train neared Canterlot, the two leaned in and shared a kiss. Closer than ever, more certain than they had been before, there was something of a new lease on their bond together. It would surely come into play when they stepped off the train feeling like new ponies. They were truly perfect for each other.


	9. As The Night Goes On

Eating dinner with the Apple family was nothing new. Fluttershy had done so quite a few times, either alone or with some or all of their friends. But it was the first time in a while she was completely surrounded by other ponies in a single environment where she couldn't just get up and leave to be on her own. That would be rude, especially since Applejack and the rest of the household had graciously invited her to dinner this evening. At Applejack's idea, since nopony was in the mood to cook this evening, they'd decided to go pick up some food at the Sweet Briar Rose Diner, which had opened up about two weeks before.

Fluttershy, though reluctant, agreed to it. If nothing else, at least a nice walk to and from the farm with Applejack would be a nice idea to get her mind off things. At first, it managed okay, since she was able to keep herself from getting too depressed about certain things going on at the moment.

But all of that came to a screeching halt when they discovered that Blazing Comet and Rainbow Dash just happened to be there. Fluttershy could recall being stricken and nervous, fearing that everything would get incredibly awkward from then on. But she tried hard, for the sake of Rainbow Dash (she assumed she didn't know that Comet knew) and for Applejack too. It seemed to have worked, at first, but it wasn't until the walk home that things took another turn.

Despite her initial resolve not to tell anypony about this just yet, she could see that this was slowly turning around. Rarity knew, Twilight knew, now Applejack wanted to know, and worse off, Rainbow Dash knew. All that was left was Pinkie Pie.

With no other choice, especially since Applejack was very good at telling if somepony was lying, she ended up having to confess everything.

Applejack's reaction, however, was fairly surprising.

X~Earlier~X

"_So, Ah'm gonna get this straight. Yer in love with Rainbow Dash."_

"_Yes."_

"_An' she's datin' Blazin' Comet, has been since the night o' the fireworks, where ya saw 'em tagether," Applejack went on, and then stopped. "The point is, now she knows an' RD knows too."_

"_Y-Yes...Oh, I'm so sorry, Applejack. I didn't mean to crack like I did back there. I-I was just a little overwhelmed," Fluttershy said softly, looking down at the ground._

"_Ain't nothin' wrong! It's okay," Applejack assured her. "Ah'm just sorry Ah said what Ah did an' it upset ya."_

"_No, don't be sorry. You didn't even know," Fluttershy shook her head. "I couldn't have expected you to know. It's okay."_

"_No wonder RD looked ready ta strangle me after Ah said it..." Applejack said thoughtfully. "Man, Ah'm real sorry 'bout all this, Fluttershy. Ah oughta give her a piece o' mah mind..."_

_Panicked, the timid mare shook her head frantically. "No! Please...don't blame her. She can't help how she feels, and neither can I. Please, don't. As...heartbroken as I am, I...I respect her for being honest with me and for not lying or leading me on. She did the right thing, it shows she cares about me enough to do that. Please, don't hurt her."_

"_Ah understand," Applejack told her kindly. "But Ah still wanna talk ta her anyway. Just ta get her side o' things. Don't mean Ah'm pleased fer her makin' ya cry."_

"_...All right, I suppose I can understand that," the creamy yellow Pegasus said softly, looking away again. "...Can we just keep going? I really don't feel up to talking about this right now."_

_Smiling, Applejack nodded. "You got it, sugarcube. Ah won't say nothin' more about it."_

~X~

Dinnertime was a quiet affair, with the family making small talk with her or with one another. Apple Bloom talked about her day at school, then mentioned some plans she and her friends had for the weekend, some silly ideas to discover their special talents. Nothing extreme, it seemed, but they were taking some baking lessons from Pinkie Pie in order to be able to make treats whenever they wanted to for everypony they cared about.

Fluttershy helped clean up the dishes, despite being told she was a guest and didn't have to, but she did so anyway. Afterwards, she went to sit outside on the back porch. It was nighttime now, with Luna's moon prospering in the sky with all kinds of stars out. The quiet, soothing sounds of the night reached her ears, most prominently with the crickets chirping. All around her, the air smelled fresh, the nighttime breeze was cooling to her coat.

Hearing the back door open, the clopping of small hooves, Fluttershy could tell that it was Apple Bloom. Sure enough, the sight of the filly's big pink bow appeared in her peripheral vision as Apple Bloom sat down beside her.

"You okay, Fluttershy? Ah noticed you were quiet all evenin'," Apple Bloom said softly, looking up at her. "You seem kinda sad."

Looking down at the concerned, curious filly, Fluttershy sighed a bit. Even a child knew something was up with her. Then again, Apple Bloom was intelligent and very perceptive, it was no wonder she seemed to notice something was off about her. Despite that she herself was quiet all the time, it must've been more than usual.

"I'm all right, Apple Bloom. I'm just going through a bit of a tough time right now," Fluttershy responded, looking ahead of her.

"Why? What's goin' on? Won't ya tell me?"

"I...don't think you would want to hear it."

"Yes Ah do!" Apple Bloom pouted. "Yer sad an' I wanna help ya, Fluttershy! Ah don't like seein' ya sad! Cain't ya tell me why yer sad? Please?"

Glancing back toward her, Fluttershy smiled a bit. She did realize that it was a good idea to treat children with respect for their intelligence, and surely Apple Bloom could have some insight on the matter in her own way. Why not tell her, get her a little bit of knowledge of "grown up" issues?

"Well...it is a bit of a long story, but, the gist of it... I'm..." Fluttershy sighed a bit, looking down. "I'm in love with somepony, but they don't love me back. They're dating somepony, on top of that. So...I'm just very sad about all of that right now and just need some time to heal."

"Ohhhh..." Apple Bloom said in understanding. "Man...Ah'm real sorry, Fluttershy. That sounds mighty sad... Y'all don't deserve that, though. Ah think ya deserve ta be happy! But um...who's the guy?"

"Huh?" Fluttershy blinked, not catching what she meant.

"Ya know...the stallion ya like? Who's he? Do Ah know 'im?"

"Oh!" Fluttershy shook her head, smiling. "No, it isn't a guy. ...I'm in love...with another mare, Apple Bloom."

"Ohhhh...so ya like mares?"

"...Yes..."

"Ah see!" Apple Bloom smiled. "Okay, so who's the mare?"

Fluttershy hesitated, biting her lip a bit as she wondered whether or not to tell her the whole truth or not. Then again, Apple Bloom seemed to acknowledge that mares could indeed fall in love with each other, so who was to say that maybe she would understand further? It wouldn't hurt to share, just so long as she knew what not to do about it. She knew how kids could act...

"Apple Bloom, can I just ask you not to spread this around, please? This is very personal, and I don't want everypony under the sun knowing about it. Not like this."

"No problem, Fluttershy! ...Can Ah tell Scootaloo an' Sweetie Belle, though?"

"...I suppose you can. But please, understand that it is just how I feel and that there is nothing wrong. It was all an unfortunate tail of events," Fluttershy sighed a bit, looking down at her again.

"Ah get it, okay!" Apple Bloom smiled, nodding. "Now tell me who ya love, Fluttershy!"

"Well..." The older pony sighed again, not quite looking at her. "I'm in love with... Rainbow Dash..."

Apple Bloom's amber golden eyes widened considerably. "Rainbow Dash? Yer in love with her? Really?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Awwwww!" Apple Bloom giggled. "That's mighty cute, Fluttershy! Ah think you two are perfect fer each other!"

"Apple Bloom, it's okay, you don't have to say such things to make me feel better. I know that isn't true."

"No, Ah mean it! You've been friends with her a long time, an' while she's all fast an' darin'...yer all sweet an' soft an' kind... Now that Ah think about it, yeah! Rainbow Dash needs somepony like you! Somepony ta keep her calm, an' you even need somepony to help ya overcome shyness! Ya see? Y'all are perfect tagether! Yer like apple pie! Yer the apples, she's the crust, an' sure both are different, but when ya bring 'em tagether, it makes an awesome dessert!"

Giggling a bit, Fluttershy patted her head with her hoof. "You're very sweet to say that, Apple Bloom. Thank you. I see where you're trying to come from, but I'm afraid it's not that easy. Rainbow Dash doesn't love me back...and she's seeing somepony else, anyway."

Apple Bloom frowned a bit. "That ain't right. Ah think she's with the wrong pony, Fluttershy! Yer perfect fer her! An' she cain't see that? What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, it isn't her at all. It's my fault, really...I'm just not good enough for her."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated. But her marefriend is Blazing Comet...you've met her before. She's perfect for her, she's a lot like her and can keep up with her...that's what Rainbow has always wanted in a special somepony. Somepony who can keep up with her. And I can't be that pony, because I can't keep up with her as she would want me to."

Silent for a few moments, Apple Bloom seemed to be considering something before she responded.

"...Fluttershy, um...can Ah ask ya somethin'? Applejack said Rainbow Dash chose the tortoise ta be her pet, right?"

Fluttershy frowned in confusion, wondering what this had to do with anything. "Yes...she did. She even named him Tank. Why do you ask?"

"Well...considerin' what Applejack told me, didn't Rainbow Dash say she wanted the same thing in a pet? A pet who was fast an' cool an' could keep up with her?" Apple Bloom queried.

"Yes, that was the gist of her...requirements for a pet at the time," Fluttershy recalled, nodding.

"But she chose Tank the tortoise, who ain't nothin' like her."

"No, he wasn't, but he did cross the finish line with her. Which was essentially the final rule of the test. Whoever crossed the line with her would be her pet. Even with that, he carried her to it, and while she was stuck in the gorge, he actually saved her," Fluttershy smiled warmly at the memory. "She may not have been that nice to him at first, but he didn't care."

"She chose Tank 'cause he was loyal ta her an' helped her without askin' fer anythin' in return!" Apple Bloom concluded, grinning widely. "Even though he ain't nothin' like them other faster pets! An' even when she wasn't all that nice ta him, he still helped her?"

"He certainly did!"

"All 'cause he cared an' wanted ta help her an' prove himself. Even when she had all kinds o' pets ta choose from, 'specially ones who were able ta keep up with her?"

"Yes..." Fluttershy now looked down at the filly curiously. "Now, what is it you're trying to get at?"

"What Ah'm tryin' ta say...is that yer kinda like Tank right now!" Apple Bloom said, bouncing excitedly. "Don't ya see? Rainbow Dash realized that Tank was a perfect pet fer her! Yer the perfect special somepony fer Rainbow Dash, but she wants somepony who can keep up with her! Don't ya think that she might realize yer the perfect pony fer her?"

Now Fluttershy understood, and giggled. She could see where Apple Bloom was coming from. She now thought that because this was something similar to when Rainbow was trying to find a perfect pet and only focused on shallow requirements, and it turned out that the pet who was the most unlike her proved to be the perfect pet. Now the filly thought the same thing would apply here. That she, the dissimilar and imperfect Fluttershy was the real perfect girlfriend for Rainbow Dash and not somepony fast and daring like Blazing Comet.

She found the youngster's analogy to be adorable, even if a bit of a saddening reminder.

"That's cute, Apple Bloom," Fluttershy smiled sadly at her. "But I'm afraid that's just not the same thing. It doesn't really work that way."

"Sure it does!" Apple Bloom pouted. "Ah sure think so. Rainbow Dash just needs ta get her eyes checked 'cause you were the perfect pony fer her all along!"

"As much as it may not work that way...I can't help but wish that, Apple Bloom."

The younger and older pony both fell silent as they gazed up at the starry sky, surrounded by nothing but the quiet, calm sounds of the night.

* * *

"WOW! That race was so AWESOME! I knew Fleetfoot would win again! That gal's got speed like nopony's business!"

"Heh, knew it right from the start, all right! That was the BEST RACE EVER!"

Rainbow Dash and Blazing Comet shared hearty laughs as they mingled along the rest of the ponies attending the backstage party going on inside the stadium in Canterlot. The Wonderbolts themselves were lounging with the guests, having drinks and a ball of a time.

Comet grinned upon seeing one particular unicorn amidst a few others in a small group. "Heeeeyy Fancy! I'd say it's _fancy_ seeing you here!"

Fancy Pants turned around and grinned heartily. "Well, Miss Comet! How splendid to see you! Always one to tell a spot-on pun, I see!"

"You know me!" Comet winked, then threw her foreleg around Rainbow Dash. "Here's Rainbow Dash!"

"Hey, it's you! You're that nice rich guy we saw Rarity talking to at the garden party that one time!" Rainbow Dash grinned as she recognized.

Smiling, Fancy Pants shook hooves with her. "Ah, Miss Rainbow Dash, how lovely to see you again! I daresay your dress looks absolutely beautiful. Wherever did you get it?"

"Rarity made it, of course!" Rainbow grinned.

"Of course, I should have known. A simplistic style with the right combination of elegance and class. Very well done!" Fancy Pants praised, chuckling.

"So you guys met before?" Comet queried.

"We have indeed. Miss Rarity was kind enough to introduce me to her charming friends during a garden party many months back," Fancy Pants explained. He then chuckled a bit, leaning toward Rainbow as if to tell her a secret. "She had told me you were the personal trainer of the Wonderbolts."

"HA! That'd be the day!" Rainbow snickered before breaking into full on laughter. "Me, the trainer of the Wonderbolts! Trainer Dash! Hey, I like that! Trainer Dash!"

"Cute," Comet chuckled, shaking her head. "Well Fancy, nice seeing you! We've got some things to take care of."

"Of course, then. Have a good evening, ladies," Fancy Pants smiled, and then rejoined his companions.

The two mares then trotted over to where the Wonderbolts were chatting with a couple of fans and having some drinks. Spitfire looked up, noticing them, and grinned. She excused herself, going over to greet them.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! Glad you could make it!" Spitfire cajoled. "Comet here's been really excited to bring you to this race!"

"I'll bet!" Rainbow grinned. "What a small world, I had no idea she'd been a Wonderbolt all this time!"

"What can I say, incognito!" Comet joked, winking.

Spitfire chuckled and adjusted her goggles further up her forehead. "So, finally did it, eh, Comet?"

"Did what?" Rainbow queried.

"The way Comet's talked about you, I figured she had to have been asking you out."

"Guilty!" Comet held her hoof up.

"You devil!" Rainbow stuck her tongue out at her. "Put me on the spot why don't you! If I'd said no, you'd have been slammed!"

"Who says I thought you'd say no?" Comet smirked.

"Ohhh, I see," Rainbow smirked back. She winked, turning back to Spitfire. "So how are you guys? I haven't seen you all since the Royal Wedding!"

"Pretty good! Been doing our usual thing, training and doing our shows across Equestria, all that good stuff," Spitfire explained with a little shrug. "How about you, Rainbow Das? What've you been up to?"

"Aside from being on a date like I am here, I've just been doing my thing back in Ponyville! But that's not to mention working on all kinds of new tricks I have up my sleeve!" Rainbow winked a her.

The Wonderbolt captain laughed, grinning all the more. "I should've known. Couldn't expect any less! Well, I sure hope you'll be ready to show me those nifty tricks sometime." She winked as well.

"Oooh!" Comet drawled and nudged Rainbow lightly.

Rainbow snickered, grinning wider. "Yeah! That'd be awesome! You can count on me!"

"Hey, it's Rainbow Dash!" Soarin' piped as he came over to them, grinning. "I know that rainbow mane anywhere, pie-saver!"

"Still not letting me live that down, are you?" Rainbow smirked playfully.

Soarin' laughed, grinning as he nudged her lightly. "Not at all! Pie heroes are hard to come by!"

"So, how's Fluttershy? Your number one flyer from Tornado Day?" Spitfire queried curiously.

"F-Fluttershy?" Rainbow blinked, taken off guard by her enquiry. Her excited grin even faded, and she could see Comet looking a bit put-off at the corner of her eye.

Ever since arriving in Canterlot, then watching the race and coming to the party, Rainbow Dash had been so wrapped up in everything happening, she hadn't thought of her problems. But now, with the mere mention of her best friend, the onslaught of worry, anxiety and guilt came rushing back to her like a fierce tidal wave. She bit her lip, uncertainty eating at her gut.

"Um...she's...fine! Yep, just fine!" Rainbow grinned nervously. "Not much to report, but fine!"

Spitfire raised an eyebrow, clearly indicating she felt there was something Rainbow wasn't telling her. But she relaxed after a moment, likely dropping the subject. "I see! That's good, then. So, do you gals want to hang out with us for a bit?"

"Yeah! Definitely!" Rainbow nodded, grinning all over again. "What do you say, Comet?"

"I say, why aren't we decked out and doing that already?" Comet winked.

Forgetting her troubles once more, Rainbow decided to just focus on having fun for the rest of the evening. It was the least she could do for Comet and everypony else around her, especially her idols. That was what tonight was all about, having a good time together and to still keep on dating if it truly went well.

By tomorrow and the next days to follow, she would be able to think about what she could do with a clearer head. At least then she would have a better idea of how to approach everything and even create something of a game plan to make things right. For herself. For Blazing Comet.

Most especially, for Fluttershy.

* * *

_A wedding?_

_Rainbow Dash wasn't even sure what to think. What was even going on? She was inside the town hall in Ponyville, wearing an elegant blue dress, standing at the altar. Clearly because SHE was getting married. The Mayor was presiding, the entire town was present, as were the Wonderbolts, and even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were sitting close by in special-made seatings for them._

_Turning to Pinkie Pie, who stood beside her, dressed in a wild candy-themed pink and yellow gown, obviously her Best Mare, she whispered._

"_Pinks...what's going on?"_

"_Silly Dashie, it's your wedding day!" Pinkie grinned._

"_I know THAT! But...how? I'm not ready to get married! I just started dating!" Rainbow hissed under her breath. "Who the hay am I even marrying?"_

"_Well, duh!" Pinkie rolled her eyes. "The pony you proposed to, of course!"_

"_Proposed? I don't even remember the courtship, let alone who I'm marrying!" Rainbow whispered loudly._

"_Shhh! Your bride's coming!" Pinki giggled._

_Sure enough, a chorus of birds were singing out the traditional Wedding march, and that was when the guests all rose to their hooves, turning to the doors. They opened thanks to two unicorn guards standing on either side of them. _

_First came the Cutie Mark Crusaders, wearing adorable white dresses and flowers in their manes. Each of them held baskets, sprinkling flower petals along the aisle, skipping happily along like the adorable little angels they were. Even Rainbow couldn't hold back a smile at the adorable sight, especially of Scootaloo, who was carrying a pillow with two rings on necklace chains._

_Moments later, in came the bride, alongside Rarity (obviously the Maid of Honour), their face obscured by the veil. They were even wearing full length gloves, so it was impossible to make out the pony's coat colour. Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped at how beautiful the bride looked in an extravagant, yet delicate pure white wedding gown. The hem and skirt were aligned with a light green vine pattern, and a brooch in the shape of a cyan butterfly with pink wings sat comfortably at her chest amidst a bridal wreath of beautiful flowers._

_Soon, the bride was now standing in front of her, still hidden away within the veil and gown, a complete mystery as to who it might've been._

"_...Comet? That you?" It almost sounded ridiculous since she couldn't imagine her in such a getup._

_The bride seemed to recoil, and then there was a sad sniffle. Nopony else seemed to notice or care, as they just simply watched with bright fascination._

"_N-No..." Came a soft, whispery voice._

_Rainbow felt her her heart drop, and her eyes went wide. She knew that voice. She recognized it _anywhere.

"_Fluttershy?"_

_The veil was lifted by a couple of birds (revealing to have been holding her train), revealing that the bride was indeed Fluttershy. Rainbow gaped, taken aback by just how radiant and beautiful she looked. Her mane was held back by flower and butterfly clips, exposing her face completely. Light makeup adorned her face to enhance her features, and even a coat of pink lipstick that matched her mane. _

_Rainbow felt her legs grow weak. She couldn't take her eyes off the gorgeous bride if she wanted to. Her bride. She was marrying Fluttershy. It didn't make sense, but so much of everything didn't let it apply. She couldn't just turn away. Especially since the timid mare was now looking at her with teary eyes._

"_...You don't want to marry me, do you. ...I should've known. ...I...I understand, Rainbow Dash...if you'd rather not marry me...It's okay. I-I just...want you to be happy," Fluttershy mumbled softly amidst her tears. "I love you, and all I want is for you to do as you wish."_

_Any resolve she'd had before was out the window._

_Not even caring that they weren't pronounced yet, Rainbow brought her into her forelegs and kissed her sweetly. To say that Fluttershy's lips were sweet to the taste and touch would be an understatement. Her entire form trembled, her heart soared, and tears pooled behind her eyelids._

_Whatever changed her mind, she didn't care. All she knew was that she wanted nothing more than to marry Fluttershy. The Element of Kindness. The most caring mare in Ponyville. Her best friend forever._

"_I will marry you, Fluttershy," Rainbow whispered upon pulling back, gently wiping her tears with her hoof. "I do...I do...Fluttershy... Oh, Fluttershy..."_

"_You do what?" Came a voice._

"Fluttershy?"

Snapping awake, Rainbow lifted her head up as she blinked drearily. She snorted, yawned, then sitting up. Her mind still sleepy, but waking up as well, she managed to take in her surroundings. A train car, with other ponies sitting around on the seats. She had been sleeping? Since when? Why? When had she fallen asleep? Was she just that tired?

It dawned on her. She was the train ride back home. They had left the stadium after eleven, and were now on the late train to get back to Ponyville. How or why she fell asleep was still unknown to her, as well as how long she'd been sleeping.

"Dash, you were talking in your sleep," Comet said from the seat beside her. Her voice had a touch of emotion she couldn't quite place.

"...Sorry..." Rainbow yawned a bit, rubbing her eyes. "How long was I sleeping?"

"About an hour. We'll be back in ten minutes or so by now," Comet responded, not quite looking at her. "You fell asleep when you said you just wanted to close your eyes."

"...Oh..."

"So, like I said, you were talking in your sleep. You kept on saying Fluttershy's name over and over. Guess you had a dream about her?" Comet looked at her again, raising a brow.

"Heh...maybe?" Rainbow Dash smiled sheepishly, her ears flattening. "Sorry, Comet. I didn't mean to."

Comet sighed, biting her lip a bit as she looked away from her. "Nah, it's okay. I understand. You can't help what you dream."

"...I guess," Rainbow sighed, looking out the window, much like she'd done on the previous train ride. "I'm real sorry Comet, I tried hard to make this evening work, but it looks like all I did was mess it up."

"Dash, no. You didn't. It wasn't anypony's fault! You just had a bit of a tough week and a long day, no less," Comet looked to her again, nuzzling her lightly. "Don't worry about it. We'll just recoup for a while, then we'll go out again maybe next week or so. I think...you and Fluttershy need to sort things out before we do anything else."

The cyan Pegasus nodded in agreement, nuzzling her marefriend lightly as she took in her advice. While she had wanted to do so all along, she hadn't been sure how to, and needed some time to think it over. What she had to do was prove to Fluttershy that she still cared about her and that they would always still be friends. Not to mention, that she accepted her feelings and wouldn't let it drive a wedge between them in the long run. No matter what.

"You're right...I'll do that. Once I figure something out," Rainbow said softly.

"Atta girl," Comet chuckled. "I just want you to be okay with everything and come out of it with a strong heart. But you can do it, Dash. I know you can."

Chuckling a bit, Rainbow nuzzled her again and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it."

With her resolve in mind, Rainbow was determined. She would go home, sleep on it, get up tomorrow, perform her weather duties, and figure a way to get this rolling. Whatever she would come up with, she hoped would make Fluttershy happy.


	10. Subconscious

Another dream.

By now, Rainbow Dash needed some answers. It had been going on for far too long by now. Something was wrong here. She wanted to know what in the hay was going on with her mind to conjure up these silly dreams.

It was now two days after her date with Blazing Comet. Amidst trying to figure out a way to make Fluttershy feel better, celebrating a fairly awesome date and another soon to come, she was also trying to figure out the dreams she'd been having every now and then. When she wasn't having nightmares, she was dreaming about Fluttershy. A little too much.

Especially since now, she was beginning to like them a bit too much.

Which brings us to today.

Rainbow Dash knocked on the doors of the Golden Oaks Library, waiting impatiently for Twilight or Spike to answer the door. After hearing the door unlock, the door then opened to reveal Spike, who grinned.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! Wait, don't tell me...you're here for the new Daring Do book?" Spike guessed, winking.

"No, I'm here to see Twilight about-wait, did you say new Daring Do book?" Rainbow grinned then, mood changing. "Well, now that you mention it, definitely! Lemme in! I want it! Gimme!"

Spike laughed, stepping aside to let her come in, then closed the door once she did so. "Okay! Twilight's in her room, I'll go get her for you."

Rainbow nodded as she watched the little dragon go on upstairs to living quarters of the library, then sat down on the floor to wait. She felt a bit antsy, and hoped her friend could help her out with this whole mess. Moments later, Twilight came downstairs with, unsurprisingly, a book being levitated by her magic. She smiled kindly at her friend, placing her book on the floor beside her.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash! I haven't seen you in a while. How's it going? Did your date with Comet go well?"

"Yeah, it went fine! We'll go out again when we're ready to! But more on that later!" Rainbow smiled. "Now on to business! VERY important business! First things first. Daring Do. Gimme!"

"Hey, I haven't read it yet!" Twilight giggled, shaking her head as she went over to the bookshelves.

"So what? You have a million other books you want or need to read, I think taking just one won't make a difference!" Rainbow pouted. "Now gimme!"

"All right, Rainbow," Twilight shook her head with a chuckle. She levitated a book out of the shelf, placing it in front of the Pegasus. "Here you go! _Daring Do and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_!"

"YAY!" Rainbow cheered, grabbing the book and hugging it. "All right! Daring Do, here I come!"

The Unicorn chuckled before she sat back in her original place, curiosity overtaking her features once again. "Now that we have that out of the way, what did you want to see me about? Spike mentioned you wanted to see me for something other than the book."

"Right, well..." Rainbow placed the book down on the floor beside her, twiddling her hooves a bit nervously. "I kinda...wanted to ask you some things. It's about dreams."

"Really? Well, I'm actually reading a book right now about some elements of psychology!" Twilight said, indicating her other book. "So this could be right up there, too! All right, what do you want to know about dreams?"

"Well, just, how do they work?"

"Oh, nopony knows for sure. It's a bit of a mystery, you know? Because our brains still function fully, even when we're sleeping, it's part of why we have dreams. Some would say that they're something of a hallucination, except you're asleep and completely unaware. Others say that they're rooted in our subconscious. As an extension of that ideal, because our minds are filled with all kinds of information and memories, it's no wonder they can come off as mixed jumbled images we sometimes can't comprehend. Kind of like when we're awake and our minds are going awry and trying to think straight when we can't. Sometimes they say that what you eat before you go to bed can affect how you dream. Commonly, if you eat something that's hard to digest for whatever reason, oftentimes they can cause crazy dreams and nightmares. Of course, that does work differently depending on the pony."

Rainbow bit her lip, taking that in with a nod. "Okay... Do you think that dreams can...kinda tell you things, or represent something you want or don't want?"

"Well, again, the cause and effect of dreams are not conclusive," Twilight said thoughtfully. "We can't exactly help what we dream. Except for lucid dreams, where you're aware of the dream and can sometimes manipulate them, but that's a whole other story. The point is that for the most part, what we dream isn't exactly something we can control. That's all part of the mystery, really. But as for telling you things, well, like I said, it's very likely they are rooted in our subconscious. Something we're not quite aware of, and may appear in our dreams in a vague or vivid way. So...why are you asking? Are you having bad dreams? Weird dreams?"

"No, they're not bad," Rainbow shook her head. "I keep having these dreams about..."

"About?" Twilight prompted. "You can tell me, Rainbow. What are you having dreams about?"

The cyan Pegasus hesitated, but knew that she had to talk to _somepony_ about it. And who better than one who could give her some logical answers? Twilight was just the pony she needed for this. To finally get to the root of why she was always dreaming about Fluttershy like she was.

"Fluttershy. Those particular dreams all had Fluttershy," Rainbow said, her voice dropping a bit.

"So, you're dreaming about Fluttershy," Twilight surmised, raising a brow. "And what's wrong with that? I think we all have dreams about our friends and families."

"No, you don't understand! These dreams with Fluttershy, lately...they were all...ROMANTIC! In the dreams, we were in love together! There was even one where I was MARRYING her! And even though I sometimes tried to deny everything, there was always something that made me snap and I knew I loved her!" Rainbow held her face in her hooves, squeezing her eyes shut. "I don't understand them! I'm with Comet and I love her, but Fluttershy invades my dreams! And I don't know why!"

"Well, sometimes, it's believed that our dreams can reflect something we saw or know about," Twilight offered. "Why are you so freaked out? They're just dreams."

"I know that, Twi! But they're so vivid! So REAL! I never knew I was dreaming until I woke up!"

"That's nothing new. Sometimes we really can feel like we're not even dreaming, but realize we were when we wake up."

"I know, but, it just...I don't understand! I know Fluttershy loves me and that's pretty been my conclusion about why I was dreaming about her at first. But there's a few now, it's been happening a lot! And I don't have any idea why I suddenly like her that way in my dreams! I haven't even seen her since the date and I STILL dream about her!"

Twilight thought for a few moments, raising a hoof to her chin. "Well...do you like the dreams you have of her?"

"Of course I do!" Rainbow said with no hesitation. "That's why this is scaring me! I really like those dreams, Twilight...I can't help it! Fluttershy...she's just so much happier than I'd ever seen her in these dreams. She's always smiling and singing and so sweet...she's just her old self again, but so much happier in them. I can't help but enjoy them because of how happy she is," she began to smile a bit at the thought, even in a somewhat dreamy way.

"So, why is that a bad thing?" Twilight pressed.

"It isn't! But the fact I'm enjoying romantic dreams with Fluttershy has to be saying SOMETHING! I have a girlfriend and I'm having romantic dreams about another mare! My best friend! What the hay do you think that says about me?"

"Well, for one thing, you've been really upset by how much you hurt Fluttershy, right?"

"Duh! Of course I have! I feel awful!" Rainbow pouted.

Twilight smiled. "So...don't you think that because Fluttershy is happier than she's ever been in your dreams, you can't help but like that? You're happy to have some kind of an escape where she isn't sad anymore?"

"...Well...I guess that makes sense," the cyan mare said thoughtfully. "I always do feel glad to see her that happy. ...But it isn't the same, Twilight. Not like in real life. I want to see that beautiful smile of hers for real, when she's really happy."

Still smiling, the lavender unicorn gave a little nod. "That's perfectly understandable, Rainbow. So, maybe, your dreams just kind of project your desires to make her happy. And maybe, in your dreams it just takes it to the next level by creating a world where you love her back."

A soft blush tinted Rainbow's cheeks. "Yeah, guess that could be it."

"Or...maybe you're actually in love with her and your dreams are trying to tell you that," Twilight quipped, giggling a bit.

"WHAT!" Rainbow cried loudly, falling over onto her back as she lost her balance. "Whoa whoa whoa! No way! I can't be in love with Fluttershy! I'm already dating Comet! No! No no no no!" Now she felt her cheeks getting hot, which already was a bad sign.

Twilight laughed a bit, smiling. "Your reaction's beginning to tell me otherwise, Rainbow."

"I'm NOT!" Rainbow yelled out, sitting up again. "As a friend, in a platonic way, yes. I do. She's my best friend! I've known her since we were fillies! But no no! I love Fluttershy, but I'm not IN love with her!"

"I'm just teasing you, don't worry," Twilight assured, giggling. "More than anything, I was also saying that usually this kind of thing is a possibility. Our subconscious is the area of our brain that we are not fully aware of, but is still present in how we feel about things. So because our dreams are possibly rooted in our subconscious, it would be a possibility that it's a way of telling you something that you're not consciously aware of."

Exhaling, Rainbow Dash managed to compose herself enough to calm down. What Twilight was saying now made sense and wasn't a completely ruled out possibility in a situation like this. But at the same time, she knew it couldn't possibly be true.

"I know what you're trying to say, but it can't be that. Fluttershy and me? It just wouldn't work."

"Can I ask why not?"

"We're too different. There just wouldn't be anything. Sure, they all say 'opposites attract', but how true is that?"

"Well, you're not entirely wrong. There does still have to be common ground and a good balance between your differences and your connections," Twilight told her. "But if I can say something, I think you and Fluttershy mesh really well."

Rainbow hesitated, then looked at the unicorn. "You think so?"

"Well, yeah! I think if you gave her a chance, and I'm not at all saying you should, you're already dating Comet! But what I mean, hypothetically, is that if you did...well, I think you guys would make a nice couple," Twilight smiled a bit.

"...Well, I guess that's a nice sentiment all the same, Twi. But I'm not good enough for her. Not at all. She needs somepony who will make her happy, love her unconditionally, and who would be as rooted to the ground and around the animals as she is. ...I'm way too fast for her. I need somepony who can keep up with me, and she needs somepony who can slow down like her," Rainbow sighed, looking down at the floor. "It's okay, I've known that all along, and it's pretty much been established before I even knew it!"

Frowning a bit, Twilight cocked her head. "So...if you know that and even accept it...then why do you look so sad?"

Stricken by the question, Rainbow gaped, and then squeezed her eyes shut to try to block out any implications that entered her mind.

"I don't even know anymore, Twilight. I guess...sometimes I just wish I could make her that happy. ...Anyway, do you know where Fluttershy is?"

"I think she's at Sweet Apple Acres right now. Why?"

"...I need to see her. I really have to see her now. And I'm going to do all I can to make her happy again."

* * *

Wandering around the fields of Sweet Apple Acres after having done some chores to help out Applejack and Big Macintosh, Fluttershy was given a reprieve for a while since they were harvesting some of the apples. Applejack could see that she needed some time, and told her to just go walk around the field.

"Walkin' does wonders! You even think better when ya do!" She had said.

Deciding to take her up on that for now, Fluttershy decided to do so.

For probably the millionth time, she wondered if she would ever move on from this. All she felt in the past few days since her disastrous confession felt sorrowful. She barely even smiled! Even her animals friends were getting more and more concerned about her, especially since Angel started to rally them up to start taking care of themselves for a bit since she wasn't quite fit to do so herself. She didn't sleep very much, even her eating habits lessened. Her mane was limp, her eyes dull, and it felt as if her coat lost its bright splendour.

All she ever wanted was for Rainbow Dash to be happy, to achieve her dreams and do whatever she wanted in her life. She wanted her happiness so much. But why was it so hard to feel that now? Was she really going to feel sorry for herself the rest of her life? The loss of what could've been?

Even if she did confess her feelings before Rainbow went out with Comet, it was likely she would have been met with the same results. Minor details slightly altered, but the same thing. She didn't love her back, and liked Blazing Comet. In other words, rejection.

But if the sacrifice of her own happiness was what it would take to make Rainbow Dash the happiest pony alive, so be it. She just had to muster the strength to let it happen.

Sitting on a hill within the fields, amidst apple trees, with the view of the fields and trees beyond in her vision, Fluttershy relaxed herself. The air all around her; the trees, the apples, and the fresh grass filled her nostrils. Sounds of the birds chirping, cicadas buzzing, and the wind whispering within the leaves of the trees was all music to her ears. Below her hooves was the soft grass, tickling her coat with each movement. The beautiful smells and sounds of nature continued to soothe her spirits and her body, wrapped in a warm yet expansive cocoon.

The breeze fluttered her mane, the blossom-pink strands dancing along the wind's flow.

As she closed her eyes, absorbing nature's gifts all around her, it was then a song rose in her heart. She opened her mouth to sing, with softness, barely getting the sound out, but still carrying beautifully.

"_I hope you hear me  
I hope with all my heart you see  
Just how much I love her so  
But I ask not for that, you know_

_All I ask is her smile  
To bring her life that extra mile  
Please bring her this light  
I ask that you give this with all my might..._"

* * *

From a way's off, Rainbow Dash flew all over Sweet Apple Acres, searching high and low for Fluttershy. If she was even still there. Her next try would be her cottage, but there was a lot of the farm to check, so she didn't give up just yet.

Higher she flew, though close to see the ground with no problem. Anywhere that her yellow, pink-maned friend may have been, she would see her. She only hoped that Fluttershy would be willing to see her, to hear her out. But if there was a chance she didn't, she would back off.

But the thought of it stung her heart. Would she really be unable to have both? Her best friend and her marefriend? Would she really only be able to choose one? How would anypony make that kind of choice?

No. Rainbow Dash refused to believe that Fluttershy would put her into that kind of a position. Their friendship lasted through so much over the years, from bouts of impatience and disagreement all the way to their minds warmed at the hands of Discord. She would not let this tear them apart.

Eventually, catching sight of Fluttershy, she paused and lowered herself to the ground. Before she could approach, she was stopped by hearing her singing. Actually singing to an unseen audience.

"_Power of Love, hear me say  
That though my heart will never stray  
All I ask is her happiness for all time  
Bring her this gift as the bells will chime_

_Keep her, protect her heart  
And let me do my part  
Power of Love, listen to my plea  
Do this for her, though not for me..._

_Many ask for some  
Others ask for more to come  
Most may ask for less than more  
Others may ask to the core..._"

Captivated, all Rainbow could do was...listen. The creamy yellow Pegasus just sang so beautifully. It had been some time since she heard her sing. Her song, though it contained the same kind of heartwarming passion and strength as when she sang with her about finding a pet, this was not the same thing. Gone was the excitement and happiness in her voice. All that was left was wistful sorrow.

Was she singing about...her?

"_I ask for nothing, I can get by  
All I ask is for her heart to fly  
In all my years I can see  
What is truly meant to be_

_Though I cannot be as I wished to be  
Though now she will forever see  
How she is the wind beneath my wings  
How she knows it is her that for my heart will sing_

_Power of Love, hear what I say  
Bring her happiness day by day  
A love so true, I know  
Keep this love within her so_

_Give this to her, oh Rainbow Dash  
My love, to whom my heart races in a flash  
May she forever be blessed upon with this  
Though it is her love I have missed_

_I cannot be the wind beneath her wings  
I cannot be the one to bestow the love her heart sings  
I cannot give her as I wish that I would  
I cannot be the one who could_

_Rainbow, my love, hear where I come from  
Be happy for all time to come  
Know that though I love you so  
It is not I who can be yours, no_

_Oh Power of Love, hear me say  
That I will love her for all time to stay  
A time will come for when all is well  
Even though my love surely will swell_

_Her happiness, give her this  
Though it is not I who she will miss  
Give her happiness for all time to come  
Bring her the gifts of love and then some_

_Be happy...Rainbow Dash..._"

Tears.

For yet another time in their lives together, Fluttershy had managed to reduce Rainbow Dash to tears. She was even sniffling, trying to hold herself together after hearing the touching words to her song. To think that all she wanted was the strength to be happy for her. That she wanted the "Power of Love" to be forthcoming.

'_What did I do to deserve her unconditional love?_' Was all she could think.

Unable to take it any longer, the cyan Pegasus crossed over to her best friend, slowly, so as not to startle her, but enough to signal her presence. She wiped her eyes, looking up in time for Fluttershy to turn around and look at her. No words were spoken between them. They just looked at each other, eyes locked, unmoving.

Rainbow moved first. She lunged forward, embracing her best friend in a tight hug. Holding her as close as she could, unwilling to let her go. She just wanted to lose herself in her warmth, her touch, and her scent.

Oh, her _scent_! Rainbow always loved the way Fluttershy smelled. She smelled like flowers, like a beautiful spring day surrounded by all kinds for flora. Every hug or moments of closeness with her always brought upon her wondrous flowery scent, a joy to smell any time of the day. It was just so Fluttershy, hooves down, no contest. All their lives together, she just loved how she smelt.

Joy overtook her when she felt Fluttershy's forelegs wrap around her as well, holding her closer. Welcoming the contact, the cyan pegasus snuggled into her friend and buried her face in her mane, crying silently as she could. Judging by her best friend's trembling and the moisture she felt on her neck, she was crying too.

"_Or...maybe you're actually in love with her and your dreams are trying to tell you that."_

Rainbow Dash nearly stiffened at the memory of Twilight's playful quip. How it could've been a possibility. She wasn't exactly opposed to the idea in principle, but there was just no way she was in love with her. Not like this. Not when everything just didn't make sense about the idea. While it was true you couldn't help who you fell in love with, it couldn't be.

'_No, I don't...I can't! I'm with Comet. I can't hurt her like this. She's been so awesome to me...and she's perfect for me. I can't do that to her. Fluttershy's my best friend, that's all it is. I am NOT in love with her! My dreams are just messing with me. That's all.'_

She tried hard to push those thoughts out of her mind. None of it mattered now. None of it. All that mattered to her was the sweet pony she was holding right here in her forelegs. Not even the rain that began to fall around them was enough to deter her. Rainbow ignored it, she wanted nothing to ruin this moment.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy! I'm so sorry!" The cyan mare uttered, holding her closer and trying to choke back sobs. "Forgive me, Fluttershy..."

Silence. Only the rain all around them provided any source of sound, which then worried Rainbow. But when she felt Fluttershy's hoof run up her back, her head nuzzling into her neck some more, it was all it took.

"There's nothing to forgive," Fluttershy whispered. "Please don't cry for me."

Sniffling, Rainbow held her tighter, but pulled her head back a bit to look in her eyes. "But I hurt you, Fluttershy...over and over, all I did was make you feel miserable!"

A smile, though saddened, gently spread on Fluttershy's face as she gently nuzzled her head into her shoulder.

"No you didn't. It's just my heartbreak...I know you would never try to hurt me on purpose. I'll be all right, Rainbow."

"...I heard you sing a bit," Rainbow admitted, holding her close again. She sniffed her again. The smell of the rain coupled with her sweet floral scent was all but intoxicating to her now. "That's one of the sweetest things you'd ever done for me, Fluttershy."

"...I mean it, too, Rainbow...I...I need time to feel better, but I want you to be happy. I truly do."

Pulling back, then gently bringing the creamy yellow Pegasus' face to meet her gaze, she felt a big smile cross her face.

"I believe you," was all she needed to say.

Even with the rain falling around them, neither seemed to care. For however long this seemed to be, Rainbow wasn't sure, all she knew was that she could not take her eyes away from her. Despite the tints of sadness in her eyes, Fluttershy did still look as bright and radiant as ever as she smiled at her. Not quite like in her dreams, but far better. Nothing could beat the real Fluttershy when she was happy.

Her mane was plastered against her head, wisps of it against her face and around her eyes. With little hesitation, Rainbow reached over to gently brush them back. Just to clear Fluttershy's sweet face. Had her mane been dry voluminous the way it usually was, it would have been framing her face in a the shape of a heart. She really was just so beautiful. In a quite a cute, graceful, sunshine kind of way, to say the least.

Despite her resolve, her hoof remained against her cheek. She knew this was wrong, she had to stop and let her go, because all she was doing now was likely leading her on. It wasn't right. She could never do that to her. Quickly, she lowered it, but didn't take her gaze away from her best friend.

'_How'd Fluttershy get to be so beautiful..._' Rainbow mused.

She could feel her heart pounding, her insides warming up, her muscles relaxing, and her stomach quivering. What was this? Why was she feeling...nervous? Yet happy? This was her best friend. Since when did she ever make her feel nervous? It didn't make sense. Impulses were coming over her, some she only ever had felt around Comet. Only, there was a tint of passion she wasn't sure was present before.

'_No no no no! This can't be happening! I can't do this! I can't want to kiss Fluttershy! That's cheating! Comet would be hurt! And Fluttershy would be hurt! Why the way would I kiss her? ...I mean, not that I'm against that...DARN IT! I can't do this! I have to get away! I have to get away before I might-_'

"There ya are, Fluttershy! Been lookin' fer ya! An' Rainbow Dash, too!"

Both Pegasi turned, seeing Applejack coming over to them along the hill, an umbrella strapped along her back. She looked at them with mild confusion, clearly unaware of what was going on.

"It started rainin' an' Ah knew you were still out here, Fluttershy. C'mon inside, don't want ya gettin' sick! You two, RD. ...Ah gotta talk to ya, anyway." the orange Earth pony shot her a pointed look.

Swallowing, Rainbow nodded. "Got it! Let's go, Fluttershy."

"Right, I'm coming," Fluttershy nodded.

All three ponies ducked under Applejack's umbrella, heading back for the house. The entire way, all Rainbow Dash could even think about was the entire moment between her and Fluttershy. She was trying all she could to make sense of it, but at the moment, was coming up short. No answers could be given, to say the least. All she could do was try to fight back the urge to blush, as well as the urge to force out the thoughts of what COULD have happened.


	11. The Apple Household

"Ya'll took a lot wettin' out there! What in the hay were ya doin'?" Applejack wanted to know, giving both her friends a towel.

"Nothing!" Rainbow Dash said quickly, sitting down and drying her face and mane with the towel. "We were just talking! I was looking for her and found her out there! It started to rain and then you found us!"

"Well of course Ah did, Ah knew Fluttershy was still out there in the rain an' Ah didn't want her ta get sick," Applejack said pointedly.

"Oh, I'm fine...but thank you," Fluttershy murmured, drying herself off with the towel.

Applejack nodded, clearing her throat. "Awright then. Fluttershy, y'all go take a nice bath. Ah think ya need it, just ta relax. It's all yers fer now, Fluttershy, an' Ah won't take no fer an answer."

"Okay," Fluttershy nodded, and then made her way toward the stairs.

Applejack smiled at her, then turned back to Rainbow Dash with a serious expression. "Rainbow, Ah need ta speak with ya 'bout some things."

"You don't have to keep it all secret and stuff, AJ," Rainbow deadpanned. "Cat's out of the bag. I know why you want to talk to me."

"Just indulge me," Applejack said crossly, clearly not in the mood for jokes.

Rolling her eyes, Rainbow just nodded and followed after her into the living room. She sat on one of the sofas, while Applejack sat down on an easy chair near the coffee table. Normally, there would be a fairly awkward silence when it came to any kind of an impending discussion, which was what Rainbow was expecting. Even if just to gather her thoughts for a minute.

But Applejack wasted no time.

"Awright, so ya know why Ah want ta talk to ya," Applejack said coolly. "Before we begin, do you want a drink or somethin'? Ah got some apple juice."

"Yeah, sure, apple juice is fine," Rainbow said offhandedly.

Nodding, Applejack exited, going to the kitchen. Rainbow sat, tensing a bit, wondering just what her friend was going to want to say to her. It was obviously about Fluttershy and in relation to her love life. She bit her lip, trying yet again to gather her thoughts, even if just to have an idea of what she would be trying to say about it all. What would Applejack ask? What would Applejack tell her?

By the looks of it all, it seemed that she was exactly right. Either on the night of her date itself or some time in between today, Fluttershy had confided in Applejack about what was going on. Now the protective Earth pony was going to confront her about it. Probably to tell her to stop hurting Fluttershy and to be careful about doing that.

Rainbow sighed, running a hoof through her mane. This was not going to be easy at all.

Applejack came back a few moments later with two glasses of apple juice with straws on a tray that she held in her mouth. She placed it on the coffee table, then returned to her chair while the Pegasus mumbled a thank-you before reaching for one of the glasses.

"Ah ain't mad at ya, RD," Applejack told her in a calm, casual way. "Ah only wanna hear yer side o' the story."

"My side of that... Oh, so Fluttershy told you everything?" Rainbow winced.

"Kinda sorta, enough o' the gist of things," Applejack nodded, taking off her hat and placing it aside. She sipped her juice for a moment before continuing. "She told me her side, an' even though Ah can guess how things went and are goin' even fer you, Ah do want ta hear yer side of it."

"...Fair enough, I guess," Rainbow sighed, sipping her drink too. "Okay, guess I'll start from the beginning. Fireworks show last week. Fluttershy actually asked me to go with her during Comet's welcome party. Since Comet already asked me first, I had to say now. Fluttershy got really sad for some reason...well, looking back, now I know why. She wanted to go with me alone. Heh...I was pretty clueless," she laughed humorlessly. "Anyway, so fast-forward, night of the fireworks. I went to Fluttershy's for dinner that night. We had an awesome time! She admitted to me that she liked mares, right? I told her I did too, we just kinda got that off our chests and it felt good.

After, we went down to the park to meet Comet there. There was still time to go before the fireworks started, so we talked a bit, and then Fluttershy offered to go get some drinks. Looking back again, Fluttershy felt like a third wheel since Comet and I yakked on and on together and often left her out. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. ...Anyway, so she goes to get the drinks, Comet and I talk some more. One thing led to another, I dropped some not-so-subtle hints that I liked her...ya know, liked her liked her! ...What the hay am I, nine? Whatever. So then she kissed me. I don't know when Fluttershy got back, but apparently she saw us kissing, she left her saddlebags behind and then ran off. After we settled, I began to realize something was wrong because Fluttershy hadn't come back yet. Not sure how long it had been, but I think a little TOO long. So I turned and went down the hill to try to find her. Yeah, stupid, I know, since the park was crowded. But I found her saddlebags there. I know she didn't let them behind since she would need them to bring the drinks back.

So then I realized, since the drinks were in there, that she ran off. And you'd think that it would've been a glaring neon sign, right? Nope! Comet comes down, a little disappointed by everything and tells me to go find her. 'Cause you know, I knew that I wouldn't be able to have a good time unless I knew Fluttershy was okay. So I flew off, looking around the park and then around town for her. Finally, I gave up and went to her house. When I finally got inside, I found her crying. Then...I guess she told you?"

Applejack nodded, quiet for a few moments as she took this in. She nodded again, looking at her friend. "Yeah, she did. She told me that somethin' inside was tryin' ta tell her ta just get it out, ta tell ya how she felt. Despite that she knew she had no chance with ya. Then she tells ya, an'...ya know the rest, you were there."

"...Yeah, I was," Rainbow looked down again with shame. "When she told me she loved me, I didn't see it coming. I really should have. Looking back, there were all kinds of signs, and the night of the fireworks...she was even planning to confess. But I ruined it without meaning to!"

"...How'd ya feel that time, then?"

"TERRIBLE! I wanted to punch myself for hurting her! I wanted to clip my wings! I never wanted to fly again! ...Fluttershy's my best friend, and the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her. And that's all I ever do! HURT her! I don't deserve her, AJ! Why should she subject herself to me? A stupid clueless idiot who didn't even know she was in love with her and manages to hurt her over and over again?"

Applejack gave her a pointed look before she set her now-empty glass down. "Are ya seriously sayin' that?"

"It's true, AJ! All I do at some point or another is hurt her feelings! What kind of a friend am I? What kind of Element of Loyalty am I? Now I hurt her by rejecting her wonderful, sweet, awesome, unconditional love! How LAME is that?"

"Rainbow...yer mah friend and I love ya, but...yer real stupid sometimes," Applejack deadpanned.

Rainbow sulked. "Thanks for rubbing it in."

"Just listen ta me. Don't ya think you're not givin' yerself enough credit? First off, Fluttershy's in love with ya. She loves ya. Now, don't ya think she'd have cast ya aside a long time ago if you were really that terrible ta her? Friends fight and get annoyed with each other sometimes. Look at you an' me. We feel like killin' each other sometimes, but in the end, yer one o' mah best friends an' ya know Ah'd never let ya down, sugarcube. The point is, this is the same with Fluttershy. Sometimes, yeah, ya get annoyed with her. But that ain't bad. Doesn't make ya horrible. It makes ya...well, a pony. Now, think of all the things ya did fer her, the things ya did together."

"But I-" Rainbow began, but was cut off.

Applejack silenced her with holding up her hoof. "When y'all were fillies, when bullies picked on her, ya told 'em ta back off."

"Well, yeah."

"Whenever she hurt herself an' you were around, ya took care of it and made her feel better by makin' her laugh."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Ya take her with ya every year durin' Cider Season an' ya let her go in front of ya. Even though ya don't have ta, ya do it anyway."

"Don't even get me started on-"

"Ya go with her ta the butterfly migrations. When ya don't even have ta, but ya go with her 'cause you want ta spend time with her."

"Sure I do, it's the only thing worthwhile about 'em. It makes her happy."

"An' you keep makin' her think she owes ya."

"...Shut up! I don't always have an easy time expressing myself!"

"Ah know, sugarcube. Anyway, then how 'bout the time she was hungry an' wanted ta buy a treat, but she had no money? Ya gave her enough bits to buy FOUR cupcakes."

"Hey, she was hungry, I had some extra money to play with, so sure I gave her some!"

"Ya take her out ta lunch to her favourite place ta eat sometimes fer no reason at all."

"I like the food there, too!"

"Ah can go on, but Ah made mah point. But Ah do have ta say this," Applejack gave a smile then. "Look at ya, Rainbow. The fact yer this upset 'bout hurtin' her says everythin'! You care about her. Yer bein' compassionate fer her feelin's. An' that's great, really. But ya gotta calm down, step back, an' do the right thing."

"What IS the right thing?" Rainbow wanted to know, anticipating.

"That ain't up ta me ta decide. But Ah think what ya can do is still be a good friend ta her. Don't treat her any differently than ya normally would, give her time ta feel better from this, be patient, an' in time, things will be better. If yer friendship with her can survive this, it'll make ya both stronger," Applejack told her seriously, but with a smile.

Rainbow thought of that for a moment. It made sense, she thought. To just be the same old Rainbow Dash to Fluttershy, like nothing happened? Obviously not, but to treat her no different than before. That was easy.

"But I can't just pretend that she doesn't love me!"

"Ya don't have ta. Ya just have ta accept it an' understand. No need ta talk about it, but ya don't have ta ignore it. She cain't help how she feels."

Setting her empty glass down, the cyan mare leaned back against the couch as she thought about what Applejack was saying. With a breath, she looked up at the ceiling, her mind jumbled with everything that had transpired in the past while. She was indeed a few steps further to truly reconciling with Fluttershy, to finally showing her how much she wanted to still be a good friend to her. That the fact there was one-sided romantic feelings between them didn't bother her.

"It doesn't even bother me. I mean...well, if I just look at it in the big picture, I guess I can't help but feel kinda flattered," Rainbow admitted. "Sure, I feel bad that I can't return them, but it's still sweet! Fluttershy's a great pony. I think anypony who had her love and loved her back would be the luckiest pony in Equestria."

"Yer just sayin' that," Applejack teased.

"Oh no! I mean it! Rainbow Dash tells it like it is!" Rainbow winked, chuckling. "I really mean it, she's awesome, and she deserves the best. I feel like the luckiest gal around to be her friend. Without her, I know I wouldn't be where I am today."

Chuckling, the farm pony smiled a bit more as she nodded for her to go on.

"Anyway, I just want her to know that even with her feelings, she's still my best friend. I don't want to lose her, AJ. I just don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I did. I just can't not have her in my life!"

"Then ya just need ta keep her close, sugarcube. Keep bein' her friend an' do what ya can. ...But Ah gotta say somethin' else, too," Applejack now looked at her with a calm, serious expression. "When Ah found you two, there was sparks flyin' everywhere. What were ya tryin' ta do ta her? Ya looked ready ta pounce!"

"Pounce? Isn't that...no! I didn't want to do anything!"

"You had this look in yer eyes, an' Ah could see you was tryin' not ta move."

Rainbow sighed, holding her head in her hooves. "I don't know, okay? Something was coming over me and I don't know what! ...I think some things Twilight said earlier were messing with my mind. That's gotta be it! Maybe I'm just over-thinking it!"

"Ya could be right. But Ah think yer curious," Applejack said bluntly.

"Curious? About what?" Rainbow rose a brow.

"About Fluttershy."

"I don't follow."

"...Ya gotta be kiddin' me. Ah mean ta say that yer curious 'bout Fluttershy lovin' ya," Applejack told her, shaking her head a bit, her ponytail swaying with each movement.

All at once, Rainbow Dash felt her cheeks grow REALLY hot. Was she curious? In a sense, she kind of was. She never had anypony express love for her, at least not one that she truly believed and trusted. Especially not from her friends. Pinkie Pie may have been one to throw "I love yous!" like a ball, but even she meant them in a friend or sisterly kind of sense.

But Fluttershy was definitely something different, to be sure. It was no wonder that in a sense, yes, Rainbow was admittedly curious about it all. But was it worth it? Was it worth thinking about, when she knew full well it could never happen?

"I know what you mean now, AJ, and I don't know. I guess I am, but I can't think like that. I'm with Comet now, and that's where my romantic...thoughts and intentions should be focused. I can't just sit here and imagine what could've been! What's that going to do?"

"Ah'm not sayin' ya should. That's up to you. But Ah can see that ya are, if nothin' else."

Blinking, Rainbow tilted her head. "What else is there?"

"Nothin'," Applejack shook her head again. "Look, Ah just want ya to be careful 'round Fluttershy a bit an' please try not ta hurt her."

"Believe me, AJ, I'm gonna do all I can to make sure that WON'T happen," Rainbow promised, determined. "I want Fluttershy to be happy. I'll make sure that she is."

* * *

That evening, both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stuck around for dinner after having helped out Applejack with the chores. Dinner this time was a much more talkative affair, considering that Apple Bloom was asking questions, Rainbow Dash was sharing (or bragging) some stories, while Applejack either interjected or asked questions of her own. Granny Smith laughed jovially the whole time, while Big Macintosh just simply looked on with a warm smile. Fluttershy too was quiet, but also kept her smile as she observed her friends and Apple Bloom just having a ball.

After dinner, that was when Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo came along, since they were having a sleepover with Apple Bloom. Granny Smith took back to knitting, Big Macintosh and Applejack were going to make a delivery into town, so Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy offered to look after the three fillies until they got back.

Which brings us to right now.

Fluttershy was playing a game of Snakes and Ladders with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, while Rainbow Dash was helping Scootaloo build a model of a flying dinosaur from a kit she had with her. They were all in the living room, the rain pattering on the windows to add to the atmosphere, a roaring fire was going in the fireplace, and filled the air with soothing sounds of snaps and crackles, with the radiating warmth. Fluttershy had the board game set up on the floor near it while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sat on the floor with her, playing the game. Scootaloo had her model set up on the coffee table as she and Rainbow worked on it, carefully.

"Are you sure you two don't need help?" Fluttershy offered once more, smiling.

Chuckling, Rainbow Dash shook her head. "We got it, Fluttershy! Don't worry!"

Nodding, Fluttershy smiled some more and then went back to her game with the other Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, I gotta ask you something!" Scootaloo said, balancing the model's wing carefully.

"Really now, squirt?" Rainbow teased, smirking. "All right, what's on your mind?"

Scootaloo grinned widely as she looked up at her big sister figure. "Apple Bloom told Sweetie Belle and me all about it! You're dating Blazing Comet! That's so awesome!"

"Oh, should've figured you pipsqueaks knew about it," Rainbow chuckled, smiling. "Guilty as charged, though! We're dating, yes. So how'd she know?"

"Fluttershy told her," Scootaloo explained. "A few nights ago, Fluttershy was helping out here at the farm and stayed for dinner, then Apple Bloom said that she told her what was going on!"

"Ohhh...figured," Rainbow cast a sideways glance toward Fluttershy.

"Yep! And you know, Comet's awesome and cool, just like you! Seems like an ideal match! But um...I think you're with the wrong pony."

Now the cyan Pegasus snapped her gaze back to the little filly. "What? Why the hay would you think that?"

Scootaloo grinned, unfazed. "You and Fluttershy are perfect for each other! Apple Bloom was telling us that the other day. At first I thought she was crazy, but Sweetie Belle agreed with her. Still though they were crazy. So Apple Bloom told us some things, I guess I thought about it, and now seeing you guys here, I think they're right!" Her little wings fluttered like crazy as she bounced a bit. "You guys are cute together!"

Blinking, Rainbow Dash blushed as she looked away from the little pegasus and down at the table, trying to gather some kind of nerve to respond to her. Now Scootaloo, the little Pegasus that idolized her was saying that she and Fluttershy were cute together. Twilight had said the same thing. How was she supposed to respond to that, especially to a child who clearly didn't know their issues? She didn't want to burst her bubble, but she also didn't want to lie to her, either. It was, in principle, a sweet sentiment, and she did appreciate it. Despite that it wasn't true in so many ways.

"Hey, Scoot, that's really nice of you to say. But it's just not like that. You'll understand when you're bigger and know all the crazy grown up issues," Rainbow managed, looking toward her.

Now Scootaloo pouted. "That's not fair! Everypony always says that I'll understand something when I'm older! Hey, I'm not stupid! I can understand!"

Chuckling, Rainbow smiled and ruffled her fuzzy purple mane. "I get it, Scoot. I thought the same when I was your age! But trust me, it's really hard to understand. Even I still don't understand it. I don't want to bore you."

"Fine," Scootaloo gave up and sat on her rump. "But I still mean it! We think you guys are great together! Plus, she is pretty cute!"

Looking to her left again, Rainbow glanced toward Fluttershy again. The way the yellow pony was bathed softly in the light of the room and the fire seemed to add something of a warming, softer sense of beauty to her. Moreso than normal, to be sure. She looked absolutely radiant and calm, even smiling a lot. Though not quite in her element of being around her animal friends, this did still count for a moment of Fluttershy enjoying something well within something she would adhere to.

'_Yeah, she really is so cute._' Rainbow thought, a warm, dreamy smile crossing her features as she admired the kind Pegasus a few more moments.

"All right, silly head, enough of that! We'll talk later. Let's finish this model and get it underway!" Rainbow Dash turned back to Scootaloo with a grin.

Eager at the idea, Scootaloo smiled widely as her wings fluttered in place again. "Okay! Let's do this!"

* * *

Applejack and Big Macintosh were running late, as it seemed, according to Derpy Hooves. The mailmare, who had seen Applejack and Big Macintosh in town, was told that due to some complications, was sent here to tell them. They told her to pass the message on to the household about the fact they would be home later than expected. This meant of course that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had to take care of putting the Cutie Mark Crusaders to bed.

That meant giving them a bath, reading them a story, and then tucking them in.

"Okay, pipsqueaks! Listen up! Since it's almost your bedtime, it's time for your bath!" Rainbow Dash announced. "And NO fussing!"

"...If that's all right..." Fluttershy added softly.

"YAY! CUTIE MARK CRUSADER BATHTIME!"

A rush of wind blew past the two Pegasi as the fillies ran past, already running upstairs. Fixing her mane a bit, Rainbow chuckled as she nudged Fluttershy lightly.

"Whaddya know, they didn't even fuss about it," she chuckled,

Giggling, Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "I'll say. Shall we?"

They went upstairs, going up to the bathroom where the three fillies were waiting. It was then time to prepare! Rainbow Dash proceeded to plug the drain and then turn on the water, adjusting the knobs to an appropriate temperature. Fluttershy was over at the built-in shelves, gathering three filly-sized towels and searching for some shampoo and bubble bath.

"I brought my rubber ducky!" Sweetie Belle proclaimed, holding up a bright yellow duck toy.

Scootaloo produced a toy boy from her saddlebags. "I've got a boat!"

"An' Ah've got a whale!" Apple Bloom shared, indicating to a toy Orca whale on the floor.

Fluttershy giggled as she brought over the bubble bath over to the tub. Rainbow stepped aside to let her add it by running it under the tap's flowing stream. Once it was added, the water was turned off since it was at a decent level in the tub, and they ran their hooves through it to spread the bubbles all around. Satisfied, they turned back to the three fillies.

"All right you three, we'll just put you in now," Fluttershy picked up Apple Bloom, placing her into the tub.

"Me next! Me next!" Scootaloo bounced.

"Okay okay, pipsqueak, it's your turn," Rainbow chuckled, picking up Scootaloo and helping her into the tub.

Fluttershy picked up Sweetie Belle, placing her into the tub with her friends as well, making sure they were all comfortable. Almost immediately after, this was when they started to laugh and splash each other, getting water and bubbles everywhere.

"Now girls, please don't splash too-"

"Look at me! I've got a beard!" Scootaloo laughed as she formed a bubble beard all around the lower half of her face.

"And I've got a funky hat!" Sweetie Belle piled some bubbles onto her head in the shape of a silly, misshapen hat.

"Awww...Ah cain't top all o' that!" Apple Bloom pouted. "Aw well! Take some of this, girls!" She grinned, splashing her friends.

"Girls, please don't-"

"Hey!" Rainbow said loudly. "Don't start splashing! It's gonna make the floor all slippery!"

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said sheepishly, smiling nervously. "Let's just play with the toys!"

"Awright! Ah'm Willy the whale, an' he's swimmin' around!" Apple Bloom moved her whale toy along the water, making little noises.

"Ooh! And Rubber Ducky comes up to say hi to Willy!" Sweetie Belle giggled, squeezing her rubber duck as she glided it along the water.

"And I've got the SSS Equestria Liner cruise ship sailing along the open sea! The open sea of all kinds of bubbles!" Scootaloo made noises like a boat as she sailed it along the water, laughing.

"All right, you sillies, hold still," Fluttershy took Apple Bloom's foreleg, washing it with a washcloth she had dipped into the water.

"Same to you, squirt," Rainbow Dash proceeded to wash a grumbling Scootaloo. "Hey, hold still! I don't want this to get in your eyes!"

"It tickles!" Scootaloo squirmed.

Sweetie Belle giggled, grinning widely as she watched the spectacle of the two older Pegasi washing her friends. She was next when Fluttershy finished washing Apple Bloom, then began cleaning her next. When the two other fillies were washed, they went back to playing while waiting for Sweetie Belle to be done. Filling a pitcher with some water, Rainbow Dash flew over the tub carefully, and poured the water onto their manes to wet them.

"Now it's time to wash your manes!" Fluttershy held the bottle of shampoo in her mouth for them to see.

"Do we have to?" Scootaloo complained.

"Scoot, this is part of the game," Rainbow told her, taking the shampoo bottle from Fluttershy. She squeezed some into Scootaloo's mane, gave it back to Fluttershy, and went to work on lathering it into the purple strands with her hooves. "There ya go, Scoot, like it?"

"Mmmm, that feels good, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo giggled.

"Me next! Please?" Sweetie Belle waved her hoof eagerly.

Smiling, Fluttershy nodded and squeezed some shampoo onto Sweetie Belle's mane. Like Rainbow was doing, she lathered the suds into the soft curled mane carefully, so as not to get it in her face or eyes. After washing through her mane, she moved over to Apple Bloom in order to wash hers. In doing so, Rainbow Dash filled the pitcher with some fresh water again, using it to pour over the fillies' manes to rinse out the shampoo.

After they were washed, they let the fillies play in the tub for a little bit together. Luckily, they didn't splash so much this time.

"Oh...this takes me back," Fluttershy admitted with a little smile. "During the days that it was fun to be in the tub."

"You said it!" Rainbow chuckled, looking toward her. "Used to have all kinds of bath toys, I had the coolest collection!"

Fluttershy giggled, shaking her head. "I didn't think they had 'cool' bath toys."

"Sure they did, silly! You just had to know where to look!"

"I'll take your word for it then, Rainbow."

They shared a hearty laugh, looking back at the three devilish little angels as they played in the bathtub together. Working as a team was nothing new for them, they'd done so many times in the past. But for looking after fillies, specifically the Cutie Mark Crusaders, this was very likely the first time they'd ever truly done so, together. So far, even with just a bit more to go, not even halfway through the tasks just yet, it was already looking to be a very enjoyable experience. Despite the little hassles here and there.

After some time, as it was getting closer to their bedtime, they got the fillies out of the tub (much to their protest) and dried them off. Now all clean and dry, it was time to get them to bed so that they could relax for story time.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy took the three of them to Apple Bloom's bedroom, where two sleeping bags were set up along the floor near her bed. Apple Bloom immediately hopped onto her bed, the other two crusaders following to sit with her on it.

"So then, girls, what storybook would you like for us to read from?" Fluttershy smiled, going over to the little bookshelf.

"Actually, we want you guys to tell us a story!" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah! Telling us a story!" Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Uh-huh! Tell us one!" Apple Bloom agreed.

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy for help as the latter joined the former to sit with her on the floor next to Apple Bloom's bed.

"Oh...you want us to tell you one? On the spot?"

"As in...improvised?"

"Uh-huh!" The three fillies nodded.

Rainbow shrugged then. "Okay, guess we can try! I'll go first!"

X

**Once upon a time, in the land of Equestria, there was an awesome Pegasus, her name was Rainbow Dash! She the was the fastest, coolest flier out of Cloudsdale! But one day, there was...a threat to the Kingdom!**

**X**

"Ooh ooh! It was a..." Scootaloo looked at Sweetie Belle for help.

"A giant monster!" Said Sweetie Belle.

X

**It was a giant monster, threatening to destroy the entire country! Scary and big as it might have been, it was no match for Rainbow Dash! Nothing could stop her! She was already in action, making sure this monster would pay for attacking everypony and everything!**

**But she didn't do it alone! She had her best pal, Fluttershy!**

**X**

"Um...Okay..." Fluttershy giggled. "What did I do?"

"You decide! This is our story! ANYTHING can happen!"

"Okay, um...let me see..."

**Fluttershy was the Element of Kindness, and she used her words and kind actions in order to-**

**X**

"Oh come on! This is an action and adventure story! Make it big and exciting!"

"...Sorry..."

"Nah, it's okay. Just do what you feel!"

X

**Fluttershy, Element of Kindness, was not about to go down without a fight. She was determined to help her friend through this grievous battle no matter what! Times were tough, but she was not going to let anything stop her!**

"**Come on, Fluttershy! We have to stop this beast!" Rainbow Dash said with all the awesome coolness she had. "We can do it if we work together!"**

"**But how will we stop him? He is bigger and more powerful," came Fluttershy's nervous response.**

"**Don't worry! We'll find a way! All we have to do is make sure we kick him down! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"**

"**R-Right! That's true!"**

**So they swooped into action, ready to take down the giant monster that was terrorizing the land! Before they could get close-**

"The monster's minions kidnapped Fluttershy!" Scootaloo intervened.

"Oooh...so now it's a rescue!" Rainbow grinned. "I can dig that!"

X

**Fluttershy was captured! Rainbow Dash was furious, because how DARE they kidnap her best friend! She was not going to take that lying down! With all of her anger and rage, she flew in with the Element of Loyalty at the ready. No way was she going to hold back, because-**

"Fluttershy was her special somepony and she was not going to let the big giant monster harm the pony she loved!" Sweetie Belle threw in, all giggly.

Fluttershy blushed, looking away, while Rainbow just looked mortified for a brief moment.

"...Fine, I'll humour you squirts this time. But it's just pretend!"

"Okay!"

X

**No way was she going to hold back, because she loved Fluttershy and wasn't about to let anything bad happen to her! Now she was mad. Raging! **

"**HEY! You big stupid meanie! You let Fluttershy go right now!" Rainbow Dash yelled in anger to the big monster.**

"**I shall never release her, Rainbow Dash!" Said the giant monster.**

**Rainbow Dash smirked with smug determination, knowing what she was up against, and had nothing to fear. "You're going to regret it, you big dumb idiot! You'll rue the day you EVER messed with Rainbow Dash!"**

"**You can never defeat me! I'm far too powerful and dangerous!"**

"**We'll see about that!"**

**The battle raged on, with Rainbow Dash up against the giant monster and his minions. It looked to be a big, tough beat down, with a lot of trouble over the horizon. This was definitely going to be a lot of big trouble.**

**FOR THEM!**

**Not a monster didn't go undefeated when Rainbow Dash swooped through them like dominoes! It was finally her against the monster! **

"**You can't win this time, monster! I'm going to destroy you!" Rainbow Dash yelled with ferocity.**

"**You shall never defeat me!" Yelled the monster.**

**Too late! The power of loyalty, friendship and love all manifested within her body and her necklace! POW! Right in the kisser! She shot the monster flying through the air and disappearing into the horizon! Gone was the threat! Rainbow Dash was a hero!**

**Locked in a cage was Fluttershy, struggling to escape! But she freed her, and vowed never to let anything bad happen to her again.**

"**Oh Rainbow Dash, my hero! You saved my life!"**

"**Anything for my best friend in the world, Fluttershy! I'd never let that monster keep you prisoner forever!"**

"**Thank you! And thanks to you, Equestria is saved!"**

X

"They kissed, got married, and lived happily ever after!" Sweetie Belle threw in.

"Tha end!" Apple Bloom concluded, giggling.

"Hey, that was great!" Scootaloo grinned.

Chuckling nervously, a little uncomfortable, the two Pegasi looked away from each other with soft blushes. It was only just pretend, despite how much it reflected what the three fillies (and Fluttershy) wanted in real life.

"All right girls, it's time for bed now," Fluttershy said softly, motioning for them to get into their bed/sleeping bags. "Please?"

"Get to bed, squirts," Rainbow said seriously. "Now."

Apple Bloom settled into her bed happily, laying back in the mattress with her head on the pillow. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo climbed down to the floor, then got into their sleeping bags, snuggling into them. Fluttershy tucked in Apple Bloom, while Rainbow Dash tended to the sleeping bags to make sure they were snug and comfortable.

"Okay you three, you're going to sleep. Relax, don't stay up late, and sleep. No late-night crusades! Don't you make me sic Fluttershy's stare on you!"

"Um...just please sleep, okay?"

"We don't want to hear any noise!"

"Please be quiet..."

"And don't cause any trouble!"

"Please behave..."

The three fillies all nodded, smiling, even if they were slightly nervous of being on the receiving end of Fluttershy's infamous stare.

"Okay! Goodnight Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy!" Scootaloo closed her eyes.

"G'night, Rainbow Dash an' Fluttershy!" Apple Bloom closed her eyes, too.

"Goodnight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash!" Sweetie Belle also closed her eyes.

Once the Cutie Mark Crusaders were settled, Rainbow and Fluttershy left the room and closed the door behind them. They went back downstairs to wait in the living room for Big Macintosh and Applejack to return, having promised that they would wait until they returned before leaving after having put the kids to bed.

They settled near the fireplace, getting another fire going for the warmth. For some time, they simply sat around in silence. It wasn't awkward, just a contended and quiet silence shared between two friends. Normally, Rainbow Dash would've opposed moments like these, thinking that quiet moments were boring and stupid. But it was Fluttershy who brought out a more relaxing side of her, allowing her to just enjoy laying about and doing nothing. It was certainly refreshing, if she thought about it.

Now here they were, two friends having done a bit of a foalsitting, and relaxing by the fire on a cool rainy night.

"You really are good with them, Fluttershy," Rainbow remarked, smiling at her. "I see Rarity and Twilight weren't lying."

"...Well...I have learned a lot since looking after them, I'm glad it has managed to work," Fluttershy murmured with a blush.

Chuckling, Rainbow gently patted her mane. "I mean it, Fluttershy, you'd make a really good mom."

Looking up at her, the creamy yellow Pegasus smiled brightly, touched. "Oh, thank you, Rainbow Dash. That means a lot to me..."

"Hey, anytime!"

"And you know...you were good with them, too. Especially Scootaloo. I think you made a good choice in signing up for the Big Sis/Little Sis program with her. You really do well in taking care of her."

"D'aww...thanks, I try. She's a good kid. I feel bad that she can't fly yet. Kind of reminds me of you a little bit back then, when you weren't able to fly..." Rainbow sighed a bit, but she was still smiling. "I hope I can teach her well."

"Just as you helped me, Rainbow," Fluttershy cooed, giving her a friendly nuzzle. "I know she can do it...I know she'll do well, even with your help."

Blushing a bit, Rainbow had to wonder why she was feeling this way. Why this moment together was getting to her more so than it should have. But regardless, she was starting to enjoy these moments, these sweet feelings. Fluttershy was happy again, and it was a wonderful sight. Especially compared to how sad she had been seeing her over the past days. Maybe that was it. She was just glad to see her happy, and was relishing in sharing happier moments with her.

"I think you're right," Rainbow nuzzled her back. "She'll do wonders."

Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "I fully agree."

"Awesome. So hey, we did good tonight!"

"Oh, we certainly did! I'm glad...it was nice to do this together, it really was."

"Heh...you know, it was! I haven't foalsat in ages, so it was kinda cool to get back into it, especially with you there to help!"

"I'm glad...you were there to help too, Rainbow Dash..."

Chuckling again, Rainbow looked at her with a warm smile, her eyelids lowering a bit. "No problem, Fluttershy."

"I mean it, it was wonderful," Fluttershy whispered.

"Yeah...wonderful..."

Silence befell them again as they looked at each other, lost in the moment. Or just in each other's eyes. Only the glow of the fireplace alit the room, surrounding them in dancing shadows, creating such an alluring, beautiful atmosphere.

'_She's beautiful...she looks so happy..._' Rainbow thought, feeling her heart pound in her chest.

This had to stop. She knew exactly what was going to happen if this went on any longer. Rainbow knew that if this went on, only one thing was going to happen. What terrified her the most about it was not the act itself, though that was nerve-wracking, but the feelings of it. The fact that she wanted it to happen. She _wanted to kiss Fluttershy_.

Thankfully, Applejack and Big Macintosh came in through the door, having finally returned from their delayed delivery out in town. It broke the spell over the two ponies, and it was silently understood that they would never speak of that moment again.

But even after, Rainbow Dash could not ignore the thoughts in her head about how she had wanted to do that. Even for just one fleeting moment, she had even been willing to forget she had a girlfriend.

Hopefully, over time, these urges would fade.


	12. Night of Troubles

Six months had gone by since Rainbow Dash had been dating Blazing Comet, as well as having discovered Fluttershy's feelings for her. Unexpectedly, the past six months were quite a roller coaster, in Rainbow's opinion.

She had come to the point in her life that she wasn't even sure what to think anymore.

This brings us to tonight.

Celebrating being together for six months, Comet actually did take her to a fancier place in Manehattan, just to try and mess around with the idea. Rainbow agreed to it, and even dolled up in the same dress she wore on their first date. On top of that, they were REALLY in the big city this time, especially since it was nighttime, with all the lights on and everypony bustling about within "the city that never sleeps", something exciting to behold.

Rainbow was, for the most part, enjoying herself. She was excited to see Manehattan, even willing to try a fancier place, despite she still didn't care for them all too much. She hoped Comet was having fun too, despite that this normally wasn't her style either.

"So, Dash, things going all right for ya?" Comet queried, smiling.

"You bet!" Rainbow grinned. "It just so happens that you're looking at the awesome pony who managed to master a whole new trick!"

"So it would seem! Tell me!" Comet grinned, leaning over the table a bit as she lay her head in her hooves, like a child being told a bedtime story.

For one brief moment, Rainbow almost couldn't help but see a lot of Fluttershy in that little pose. It was something so cute, so serene, something she often did, considering just how innocent she was. Shaking her head of such thoughts, she cleared her throat.

"Well, just about a week ago, I was working on mastering a trick that I call Cloud Swirls! Of course I did that before, especially when I'd practice my routine to master the Sonic Rainboom! But I'm not just gonna swirl the clouds, I'm gonna round them up together to create one GIANT swirling cloud! So there I was, practicing and building it up, then it worked perfectly! WHOOSH! There it was! The giant swirling cloud of all the clouds rolled into one!" Rainbow waved her hooves about for emphasis, grinning widely.

"Hey, awesome! Then what?"

"I...got on top and stomped on it t to make it rain?"

"That's it?" Comet chuckled, shaking her head. "You'll have to show me it sometime, Dash! Did your friends see it?"

"Oh, uh, yeah! Yeah..." Rainbow wasn't sure how to tell her it was only Fluttershy that day before they'd gone to Sugarcube Corner to celebrate with Pinkie, later joined by the others. "Real proud of me they were!"

"Ha, glad to hear it!" Comet smiled, sipping her wine. She made a face of distaste, pushed it aside, and opted for her glass of water instead. "So how's Fluttershy doing? Lately, she's been a lot more perky!"

"You bet! She's doing awesome! She's happy again!" Rainbow cajoled, giggling a bit. Hoping with all her might to derail the subject of her best friend, she cleared her throat. "So, uh, how's your aunt? Is she doing okay?"

"Actually, I'm glad you asked," said the orange Pegasus as she shifted in her seat a bit. "She's doing very good! Her treatment's been helping so much. She can walk again, take better care of herself, it's fantastic! I think our support and help have helped to do wonders for her. Now she's able to look after my sister if I never need to go out, so I don't have to worry too much about hiring a sitter if I need one when I leave. The three of us have been doing a lot more together, that's kinda why I'd been busy over the past week. We're going out to Canterlot on vacation with our parents, to celebrate."

"Oh, so you'll...be out of town awhile?"

"Yep!"

Rainbow bit her lip. She was more than glad to hear that her marefriend's aunt was doing well, but then to hear that she was going away for a while? This didn't sound good at all. Comet being gone meant she'd have to occupy herself in other ways. Oftentimes that meant Fluttershy. And without Comet around to derail her crazy emotions...

'_No! I can't think of it that way! I'm NOT gonna get tempted! I can handle myself! I don't need somepony else to derail me! Nope! Not at all!'_

"Auntie really likes you, Dash," Comet smiled warmly. "She pretty much considers you part of the family. And you already know Star loves you."

"Uh...well, thanks...that's great...you know I like them too!" Rainbow grinned nervously. Something about this conversation was not sitting well with her. Not to say she didn't appreciate the sentiment, especially since she knew those facts already, but what was Comet trying to get at?

"I know," Comet smiled, and then straightened her posture a bit as she took on a more serious look. "Dash...I think we should talk."

Uh-oh.

Rainbow looked mortified as her throat tightened. She felt as if a spotlight was being shined upon in her an otherwise dark room.

"I think-...Dash, what's wrong?" An amused smile crossed her face. "You look like I'm about to tell you that you're going to die in seven days!"

"Heh heh...sorry, you know what those 'talk' related phrases do to me!" Rainbow blushed, rubbing the back of her head with her hoof, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, you're right. I wanted to tell you something I'm thinking of...that better?"

"It'll do! Sorry, go ahead."

"Thanks. Well, Dash, I'd been thinking a whole lot about us. It might seem a little sudden for me to say this, but I really do feel certain about it. I've been thinking it for a while, and I really think I should get it off my chest," Comet took a breath as she gathered herself, looking to Rainbow with a very serious look, but a hint of a smile in her lips and eyes. "I'll just come out and say it. I-"

"Hey! Comet! Hello there! I didn't think I'd see you here!" A unicorn with a silvery white coat, dark blue mane, and one eye being gold, the other being blue. "It's been so long!"

"Oh wow! Moon Dancer! Hi!" Comet grinned so widely, getting up from her seat and embracing the unicorn. "Wow! It's great to see you, buddy!"

"Likewise!" Moon Dancer giggled, hugging her back. "Sorry, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Oh no, not at all!" Comet shook her head, seeming to forget she was saying something important just moments ago. "Moon Dancer, this is my marefriend, Rainbow Dash!"

Putting up a front, Rainbow grinned widely as she stood up. "Yep! That's me! Rainbow Dash! Maybe you heard of me?"

"I certainly have!" Moon Dancer giggled, extending her hoof. "You were that brave Pegasus who saved that unicorn and the Wonderbolts during last years Best Young Fliers' competition! Plus, even with that, Comet here's been writing about you sometimes!"

"Guilty!" Comet snickered. "So how are you? What brings you around these parts?"

"I just moved here, actually! I was living out in Trottingham after I left Canterlot, and now I decided to move here to the big city!" Moon Dancer explained.

"Aw, that's great! You'll have to tell me more about it!" Comet nudged her best friend lightly. "So, did you do...it?"

Moon Dancer smirked. "What do you think?"

"SNAP!" Comet laughed hard, bringing her foreleg around the unicorn's shoulders. "I knew it! I just knew you would! Good for you, buddy!"

"I couldn't have done it without your advice, Comie!"

"You little lug, stop it! It was all you! Now go out there and keep on shining through!"

"Oh, thank you! I will..." Moon Dancer said shyly. "Anyway, I don't mean to keep you from your date. I'm here with my cousins and I saw you, decided to say hello. How long will you be in town?"

"We're heading back to Ponyville tonight, and then next week I'll be in Canterlot with my family, I'm taking my aunt and sister to visit our parents since they'll be off work for a while," Comet explained.

"Hey, cool! My cousins and I are going to visit our grandparents in Canterlot on Tuesday, we'll be there until Sunday. Maybe we can meet there, catch up?" Moon Dancer suggested.

"Sounds good! See you then, buddy!" Comet gave a playful smirk, hoof-bumping her friend.

"Bye for now! It was nice meeting you, Rainbow Dash!" Moon Dancer smiled to them brightly before she trotted off.

"Wow," Comet turned back Rainbow Dash, grinning. "I can't believe it! What a small world this is. So! Yeah, that was Moon Dancer!"

"I noticed," Rainbow smiled awkwardly.

'_I think this was how Fluttershy felt that night of the fireworks... Kind of wish she was here too, then we could have a double...something with each other and Moon Dancer. Maybe then nopony would be ignored! ...What the hay am I thinking? I'm on a DATE! With Comet! This is our night! Nopony else allowed!_'

Comet blinked, and then looked sheepish. "Sorry, Dash... I was a little carried away, wasn't I? I was just really glad to see her, since it's been a long time. I didn't mean to ignore you there. Sorry about that."

"Nah, forget about it!" Rainbow waved her hoof.

'_Man, they had so much chemistry. And Comet WAS in love with her at some point. ...I wonder if she still loves her? Can you really love two ponies at once? No, what the hay am I thinking? That's her problem, not mine! Not like I'm going through that! No! Fluttershy's appealing...but I can't be in love with her! I'm with Comet, I love her, and she's been so wonderful to me. We're perfect for each other. No two ways about it!...She did get really touchy with Moon Dancer, though. ...Nah, they're just best friends and I guess they like to get close. I like getting close to Fluttershy. So there!_'

"You sure? I feel pretty bad, I didn't mean to make you feel like a third wheel."

"No, it's fine! You haven't seen her in a long time and wanted to say hi, so it's okay!"

Comet smiled. "Thanks for understanding, Dash."

"No problem!" Rainbow smiled. "So, uh...what did you want to say before?"

"Oh! Right, well..." Comet hesitated a bit, looking unsure. "Dash, this will be a big step and I hope you'll think about it before you start freaking out."

'_She's breaking up with me, isn't she?_ _Darn it...I knew this was coming! There hasn't been much spark or excitement between us, I know! But that doesn't mean we can't fix it! Oh no, it's about Fluttershy, isn't it? That's why she's breaking up with me! She sees that I'm feeling weird around her! Darn it! What am I going to do?'_

"Dash, I want to get married."

_'Phew! Okay, she's not breaking up with me! That's good! Okay, I think I can-_'

"WHAT?"

A few ponies at other tables turned to stare at them, a few of them glaring with disapproval over her loud outburst.

"Oh, get over yourselves!" Comet said to them tersely before turning back to Rainbow Dash. "Um...Dash? Please don't make a scene."

"S-Sorry but...Married?" Rainbow squeaked. "I...Comet! Married? It's...Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about that?"

"Dash, I know it's sudden, but I'm serious. And I also don't mean in the next few months, either. I just want to be sure about where this is going," Comet explained in a softer voice.

"But...Comet...I'm not ready to get married!" Rainbow uttered in shame. "I mean sure, maybe one day I'll finally settle down, but right now, I-"

"You're afraid of commitment, aren't you," Comet deadpanned, looking distraught.

"No! That's not it! It's not that I don't want to commit, I do! I just...why do we have to get married to commit?" Rainbow was beginning to panic and almost wished it HAD been a breakup speech. At least then she would know what to expect.

"You just don't want to commit to me, is that it?"

"No no no! That's not it either! Why does everypony think that because I am who I am that I don't want to be tied down, that I don't want to commit to one pony, that I don't want to be 'caged'? That I'm all wild and want to sleep with anything that moves? This is too much for me now! I can't commit like that! Getting married...that's a huge step! I can't just make that decision on the spot! I mean come on, we've only been together six months and eight days! Yeah, I counted! ...Comet I...do love you...I'm just not ready for that yet."

Rainbow slumped in her seat, staring down at her lap. This was not working. She could not believe what was happening. Things had been going awkward but just fine throughout the date, but now it was all coming crashing down. She hadn't even thought about them getting married one day. If it came to be, then she would think it over, but now it was far too sudden. Had she ever thought of it, she figured it wouldn't come up until they had been dating at least a year. But now? She wasn't sure what to think. It was a lot of pressure on her part for such a big commitment she would have little power to turn away from.

At the same time, the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt Comet's feelings on this matter. To make her think she didn't want to commit, but that wasn't true. Her heart sank, her stomach churned with dread, and she felt as though she were going numb. Hurting Fluttershy was horrible, but now she would be hurting Comet, making her think she didn't love her? That was an image she fought hard not to think about. She wasn't about to hurt somepony else she cared about by making them feel they weren't loved.

"Dash," Comet spoke up, looking at her again. "I'm really sorry. It is...something I want, but I think it's unfair of me to put so much pressure on you like that. I guess I just really wanted to be sure, to really make sure we know where we stand. Like I said though, I also didn't mean for it to happen in the next near future, either, so no worry on that. You understand, right?"

Feeling a little guilty, Rainbow nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah, sure I do. I guess I can't really blame you. Hey, who doesn't want secure notions in a relationship...right?"

Comet nodded a bit, drinking her water some more. A unicorn waiter then brought over their food held in magic, setting the plates on the table. Both Pegasi then stared with utmost distaste. Not that the food wasn't good, it was what they wanted. The only problem was the portion size, especially since it was on a pretty big plate, which made it all the more miniscule. The portion itself was barely enough even for a couple of bites.

"What the hay is this? Did we order off the Kids menu?" Rainbow exclaimed.

"No, I'm pretty sure we didn't!" Comet frowned, shaking her head. "I can't believe it! We're paying a week's salary's worth for food and THIS is what we get?"

"I could get TEN of these back home at the diner for HALF the price of this!"

"For this price, I could get at least three and a half or two full meals back home! I could get enough to feed my aunt, my sister and myself easily!"

"At this price, I could get two day's worth of groceries at the market! Maybe three if anything's on sale!"

"For half this price, I could get a full plate of food at a more casual place! And still have enough left over to get a piece of cake!"

"I don't even want to know how big their cake slices are!"

"I'll bet they'll only put the strawberry!"

"You want to leave?"

"Right behind you!"

The two Pegasi gobbled up their pathetic portions in one bite, left a tip for the waiter (he was only doing his job, after all), a note, and then left. A classic Dine and Dash...with a little extra thrown in for good measure.

* * *

"Well, Dash, I don't think we'll ever be going THERE again!" Comet laughed as they walked along Central Park.

"You can say that again! No measly little foal-sized meal will work for this belly!" Rainbow smirked, using her wing to pat her stomach.

"Neat idea on grabbing a couple corn dogs from that vendor on the way here!"

"What can I say? It was time for some REAL food!"

The two shared a laugh, then sat upon one of the benches in the park. Since it was about sunset, it wasn't as busily bustling as it usually was. However, here were pony couples walking by here and there, or even just ponies alone or with friends taking an evening stroll through the park, just like anypony would do. The breeze was cooling, offering a balance between the warmth of the day's closing end, and the city noise out and beyond Central Park was as noisy yet interesting as ever, especially in contrast to the mild quietness of the park.

Rainbow Dash, though she felt relaxed, felt uneasy. Quiet moments between her and Comet weren't at all uncommon, but it never felt quite right. If there was a quiet moment between them (and even her other friends), it was usually because they were doing something. Taking silent breaks now and then to concentrate on whatever task they happened to be working on, and then sometimes exchanging conversation or mere small talk.

An example was when Rainbow would sometimes go to read at the library with Twilight. She'd be sitting back on the stairs, reading the latest Daring Do novel (or whatever other book happened to tickle her fancy), Spike would be doing a chore or cooking, and Twilight herself would be reading and/or studying on the library floor. Sometimes they spoke to each other, sometimes they just read.

Or when she would volunteer to help Pinkie Pie with baking at Sugarcube Corner. If they weren't getting getting silly, they would either be working on whatever they happened to be baking or sometimes chatting it up while doing so.

With Comet, it was the same kind of thing. The closest they came to quiet moments were when they'd lie back on the clouds after one or both of them were practicing their tricks, trying to outdo each other, and racing. But those lasted a few minutes and they usually spoke while doing so, with just a few quiet moments in between that didn't quite count. Either way, they were always doing something during moments they didn't speak to each other.

Then when it came to quiet, calm, relaxing moments that involved doing nothing but stare at the scenery all around, enjoy the smells, and just be together all at once, were best shared with Fluttershy. It just felt so much more natural to share those kinds of moments with her. She even grew to appreciate them because of her. Fluttershy was just the kind of friend she felt she could do certain things with, share certain things with. Quiet moments like these were one of them.

None the less, Rainbow Dash tried hard to enjoy this. She even leaned up against Comet, taking in her scent.

It didn't work.

Not to say that Comet's scent was bad. It wasn't. But it was a little too musky and seemed to smell of some burning fireplace. Even when she wore perfume, it only combined both scents together. Sometimes it worked, other times it just didn't. But either way, it was nothing compared to Fluttershy's wonderful scent. It hurt her to think that, that she preferred how Fluttershy smelled instead of her own marefriend's scent.

"Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"I definitely don't want to pressure you...but will you at least think about what I said?" Comet said softly, nuzzling their heads. "That's all I'm asking. I'm not telling you to make a decision. Just to think of it."

Exhaling, Rainbow Dash managed a nod. "Sure, Comet. Fair enough."

"...Thank you, Rainbow Dash...that means so much to me. Thank you for at least listening to me and understanding..."

"You're welcome, Fluttershy..."

Comet jerked, and looked down at her with surprise. "...Fluttershy? Dash, what is up with you? This is the third time in the past two months that you called me Fluttershy."

Panicking, Rainbow fiddled with her hooves a bit. "Sorry! It's just...the way you said it and all...just kind of reminded me of her and I wasn't really thinking."

The older Pegasus sighed, nodding and looking away. "I can see that. It's just...why?"

"...Actually, to be honest..."

"Yes?"

Rainbow swallowed, coming out with yet another excuse that although was true, still was not the entire truth. "I've never been to Manehattan until now, and neither has Fluttershy. I just couldn't help but think of bringing her here sometime, just to get her out of dodge and see the big city for a while. I know it's not her thing, but she'd certainly try it even for just a day or two. Sorry, that was just...lurking at the back of my mind and my mouth ran off on its own with my brain trying to keep up with it."

"...Oh," Comet looked at her again, then nodded slowly. "Fluttershy has just been on your mind almost every time we're together. But, I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I think I'd know you better than that."

Despite how relieved she felt, Rainbow felt like a louse all over again. Fluttershy was on her mind _all the time_, and it was taking its toll on her more than ever before. It didn't make sense, not in the whole picture of things. Why was she on her mind all the time? Why were things somehow leading back to her? Specifically this?

Was Comet feeling as though she didn't get enough attention? That she took second place to Fluttershy? Was that how she felt?

Swallowing hard, Rainbow looked out at the water, seeing a family of ducks swimming by along the surface. She smiled.

'_Fluttershy would love to see this. I think she'd just really like Central Park the best. It'd be perfect for her. Quieter, lots of trees and grass, all kinds of critters, and a sweet little water source. She'd love it! ...Darn it, there I go again! Thinking about her! Why can't I feel this way about Comet? Why can't I open up to her like I can to Fluttershy? I haven't even told her about that night six months ago when we foalsat the Cutie Mark Crusaders! ...I don't tell her a lot of things. Nothing too big, for sure. But why not? She's my marefriend! Why wouldn't I tell her things? ...Why do I feel like I can't tell her certain things? Or secrets? Aren't lovers supposed to still be best friends? I don't know. If we were friends, I'd have felt more comfortable, but this? ...What the hay is wrong with me? I can't even tell her the WHOLE story about how I got my cutie mark!_'

"Comet?"

"Yes, Dash?"

"...You know I love you, right?"

Comet smiled, nodding as she nuzzled her nose. "Of course. I love you, too."

"...Great," Rainbow managed to smile a bit.

At least she could try her hardest to enjoy the rest of their evening, right?

* * *

Fluttershy, in tears, practically _pounced_ to the door. She just hoped, hoped that Rainbow Dash was home. It was practically killing her, she needed somepony who would understand, for the most part. But above all, she needed her. She needed her so badly. Her best friend, the one she trusted the most, the one she wanted to share this with.

She knocked, hard, not even caring about the rain falling all around her. It didn't stop her from sobbing as she tried to gather herself, but was failing.

Moments that felt like minutes passed when the door finally opened, revealing a surprised Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy almost wanted to smile with relief, glad that her best friend was home this evening. But it was all it seemed to take before she collapsed on her haunches, still sobbing.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy!" Rainbow immediately pulled her inside out of the rain, shutting the door behind them. "Fluttershy, what's wrong? It's after nine and it's raining! Are you okay?"

"R-Rainbow Dash...Rainbow...I..." Fluttershy sniffled, lips quivering.

"Wait here, I'll get you a towel," Rainbow told her, flouncing off to the bathroom.

Nodding, Fluttershy remained where she was, as if afraid to move, dripping wet. She trembled, still a bit cold, but warming a bit at now being indoors. A moment or so later, Rainbow Dash returned with a towel, wrapping it around her to warm her up. She brought her to the couch, setting her down to make her comfortable.

"Okay Fluttershy, start from the beginning. What's wrong?"

Feeling her friend's foreleg come around her, Fluttershy looked up at her with teary eyes, In turn, she looked into the concerned, compassionate cerise eyes of her best friend in the world. The one pony she trusted the most, aside from Rarity, to confide in. Since this situation also somewhat involved her...it seemed all too appropriate to share it with her.

"...Rainbow... It's...it's...Sky Blue!" Fluttershy sniffled loudly, still crying. "Sky Blue...died...! D-D-Died! DIED! ...Right _front of me!_"

This made Rainbow's eyes go wide as she stared at her with utmost shock. She was even still shocked when she pulled Fluttershy into a hug.

"She's dead? ...How'd she die?"

"I was...I was...visiting her...after all these years. I was in Cloudsdale today, bringing my aunt some treats. I ran into Sky Blue...you remember her, of course...?"

"Yeah, I do! She was the receptionist back in Flight Camp! Real nice lady."

Fluttershy buried her head in her shoulder, nodding as she held her best friend tightly in return, her sobs subsiding. "I ran into her...we got to talking, and went to get a drink together at the cafe. We were talking about things...I told her about you and your life now...I told her mine...our friends...and then... She said...she said that she was feeling funny. I asked her why...and that...she...she died of a heart attack! Right in front of me, Rainbow! Right in the cafe! I-I didn't...all I saw...was her head falling onto the table as...she collapsed! I was crying and screaming, panicking...!"

"Shhh, Fluttershy, it's okay," Rainbow soothed gently, rubbing her back. "Slow down. Take a moment, and keep going, okay? It's all right, you're okay."

Sniffling, Fluttershy nodded and sobbed quietly. She felt Rainbow's forelegs tighten around her, even gently rock her. It soothed her greatly, relaxing her body and her tears. Warm, cozy, understood. This was all in part of how she felt right now in her best friend's embrace.

Sky Blue had been something of a favourite aunt figure to the two of them when they were fillies, considering how kind and helpful she was to them. It even started when Fluttershy had begun her first day at Flight Camp, and the kind Pegasus had assured her that everything would be okay, and meant it too. For Rainbow Dash, she truly got to see how nice she was when she was there to assure her that she herself would be okay when she was fretting over where she'd gone after falling off the cloud. According to her, at least.

Having not seen her for years, Fluttershy had been thrilled to talk to her again. It was as if time had not even passed. Despite they had both aged, considerably, she had felt like a young filly again. Sky Blue hadn't changed. She had been the same kind, warm, loving woman she remembered. It was truly a treat to see her again...even though she met with a terrifying tragedy.

Fluttershy felt her sobs subside, with only her tears and little occasional sniffles remaining. She snuggled more into the cyan Pegasus, seeking her warmth, and earning no attempts to move away. Finally, she managed to continue,

"After she did... the other patrons and the manager were helping me, and they reported to the healthcare workers who took care of the body. I went to the hospital and filled in the paperwork... The autopsy report said that she had died of a catastrophic heart attack, due to immense stress and some related heart problems. Her family was contacted, and we found her will. She wants you and I to be there at the funeral...her wish was for everypony she cared about to be there."

"Okay," Rainbow said softly, nuzzling her. "When's the funeral?"

"On Sunday, in Cloudsdale. They're going to have a wake, and then cremate her before setting her family will set her ashes free in the river," Fluttershy said softly, sniffling as she looked up at her. "Will you go with me, Rainbow Dash? Please? ...I really don't want to go alone. I'll understand if you're busy and-"

"I'm going with you," Rainbow said, placing a hoof over her lips. "She said she wants us to be there, right? I have nothing going on that day, anyway. We'll go to Cloudsdale together and to her funeral. Together! As the Element of Loyalty, I'm not letting you or Sky Blue down."

Managing the slightest of smiles, Fluttershy nodded as she hugged her again. "Rainbow...thank you so much. I know how much this would mean to her. And it means so much to me...that we could share this moment with her, somehow... Considering all she ever did for us."

Rainbow nodded in agreement, smiling a bit. "Yeah! You're right. And we're going to see her off into the next part of her life beyond here with awesomeness!"

Giggling, the creamy yellow Pegasus nuzzled her friend. "You're absolutely right. Thank you, Rainbow..."

* * *

As the night grew later, Rainbow Dash refused to let Fluttershy go home alone, especially in the storm, and especially due to how worried she was about her. She let her spend the night, with no hesitation. Fluttershy had tried to refuse, but Rainbow Dash didn't budge. She was adamant about it.

Fluttershy was given Rainbow's bed. But she really didn't want to sleep alone. Rainbow then got into bed with her, promising to keep her company. Much to her own surprise, Rainbow Dash held her the entire night as they fell asleep together. Nothing inappropriate nor lewd occurred. She just held her in her forelegs, never once letting her go.

It was by far one of the best nights of sleep Fluttershy ever had.

* * *

**Oh, don't you worry, everypony. I'm going to detail that bit of their evening in the next chapter. :D**


	13. Peaceful

"_Fluttershy, you can take my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch," Rainbow Dash offered, gesturing to the bed._

"_Rainbow...it's your home. I couldn't possibly take your bed like this," Fluttershy shook her head._

_Sighing a bit, Rainbow ran a hoof through her mane before responding, "I know, but I want you to. Really, you need it more than I do. I don't mind, Fluttershy. It's just until I finally build that guest room!"_

"_You don't-"_

"_I insist," Rainbow said, cutting her off, but she was smiling. "I'm not taking no for an answer, Fluttershy."_

"_Um..." Fluttershy smiled then, bringing her forelegs behind her back. "All right, then... If you insist."_

_Fluttershy hesitantly and slowly made her way to Rainbow Dash's cool bed, getting onto it. She made herself comfortable, snuggling under the patterned covers, already enveloped in the warmth. A contended sigh escaped her as she settled, bliss washing over her like a wave. She made a silly note to herself to sleepover more often, considering how comfortable Rainbow's bed was._

"_Comfy, pal?" Rainbow queried, clearly grinning._

_Opening her eyes, Fluttershy nodded. "It's wonderful...so warm...thank you so much, Rainbow Dash."_

"_Aww, it's nothing, Fluttershy!" Rainbow waved it off before she turned around, winking at her. "I'll just be on the couch if you need me. G'night!"_

"_Goodnight, Rainbow."_

_No sooner did Rainbow Dash get her hindlegs out of the room when Fluttershy called her back._

"_Wait! ...Please don't go."_

_Fluttershy wasn't sure why she suddenly felt scared, unable to handle being all by herself. It didn't make any sense. She was in Rainbow Dash's home, with the said Pegasus just being in the next room. Not all alone in her own home, where she would have nopony to turn to. So why was she suddenly so afraid? _

_Whatever it was, it ate at her gut. The idea of being all alone right now, regardless of the circumstances, just didn't sit well with her. Knowing that somepony, namely Rainbow Dash, was going to remain at her side was all she could hope for in comfort right now. Even in a complete mood whiplash._

"_What's wrong, Fluttershy?" Rainbow came back into the room, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"_

"_I...I just...please don't leave me alone," Fluttershy whimpered a bit. "Please..."_

_Rainbow looked a bit surprised, but then sympathetic before she nodded and trotted back over up upon the raised flooring that held her bed. She sat next to it, placing her hoof on Fluttershy's forehead._

"_Okay. I won't leave you, Fluttershy, I promise," Rainbow assured her in a moment of being gentle. "Do you want me to get in bed with you?"_

_Nodding, Fluttershy scooted over a bit to allow her friend to get into bed too. It was a little bit small, not that big for two ponies without it being a squeeze. But Rainbow didn't seem to mind as she got into bed with her. Fluttershy rolled over to her side, facing away from her in order to give her space. _

_When she felt her best friend not only come up behind her, her chest and stomach against her back, but also bring her hoof around her middle, holding her close, Fluttershy felt weak. Now she was in bed, with the pony she loved the most, spooning with her. Was this right? Was this a good idea? Dread, combined with blissful happiness overtook her, neither side sure which one was dominant._

"_It's okay, Fluttershy," Rainbow whispered into her ear. "I'm here for you. I'll stay with you tonight and make sure you're okay."_

_All at once, Fluttershy felt tears in her eyes. While she never truly stopped loving Rainbow Dash, not ever, it was moments of their closeness that always managed to rekindle the flames. Stronger than ever before. This was surely the closest they'd ever been when falling asleep in a long time._

_Her heart pounded, butterflies filled her stomach, her body felt warmer than ever before. The wonderful feeling of being in an intimate embrace with her best friend, the warmth their bodies permeated, Rainbow Dash's soothing heartbeat against her back, and everything in between. _

_Fluttershy felt as if she were in her own kind of heaven. Wrapped in a sweet cocoon with her beloved, all of her worries, sorrows and unrequited love forgotten. Nothing mattered. Just their shared closeness together._

"_Thank you, Rainbow...I feel wonderful..." Yawned the creamy yellow pony as she settled into the tempting calls of sleep within her heavenly cocoon._

_Although unsure of she heard her, or was dreaming, she heard Rainbow's voice utter ever so softly,_

"_...I feel wonderful too, Fluttershy."_

* * *

When Rainbow Dash awoke the next morning, she nearly expected to have a heart attack upon remembering the fact that Fluttershy not only slept over, but in her bed, in her forelegs. Surprisingly, she just didn't.

Granted, she was a little surprised, especially due to sleepy disorientation. But upon recalling the events of the night before, she wasn't even freaked over it all. It was about keeping Fluttershy close, safe, and warm, letting her know that she wasn't alone. Even though, yes, there was the underlying feeling that she was doing this for a pony who was in love with her, she didn't care about that. Rainbow Dash was determined to make Fluttershy feel better, and that was what she did, to be there as her best friend. She was not about to let these feelings change anything.

After all, she trusted Fluttershy more than anypony. She knew that she would never try anything inappropriate. On top of that, she was emotionally vulnerable if not a bit traumatized. Romance was probably the last thing on her mind. Even if it wasn't, she knew better than to think Fluttershy would try to sabotage her relationship.

So when she woke up, and the initial surprise wore off, Rainbow couldn't help but feel...at peace.

There was just something sweet, soft, and warming about waking up next to Fluttershy. It was nothing new, they'd had sleepovers before, either together or with their friends. Sometimes in Flight Camp, Fluttershy would actually ascend to Rainbow's bunk and ask to sleep with her when she was feeling afraid. She'd always complied, and they snuggled together during those nights.

The rainbow-maned daredevil wasn't sure how long she lay there, just admiring Fluttershy before she was waking up. A little squeaky yawn escaped her before she fluttered her eyes open. When she saw Rainbow Dash, she smiled a bit.

"Hey, good morning, sleepy!" Rainbow grinned, nuzzling her gently.

Smile growing, Fluttershy shifted a bit. "Good morning, Rainbow Dash...thank you very much again for last night."

"No problem! Always glad to lend a hoof!" Rainbow gave her a little squeeze before releasing her. She sat up in her bed, stretching her limbs and upper torso. "You hungry?"

Nodding, Fluttershy also sat up, stretching herself. "Oh, yes. What would you like me to make for breakfast?"

"Uh...what?" Rainbow looked genuinely dumbfounded. "Did...I just hear you right?"

"I...didn't stutter, did I?"

"No, but...you want to make breakfast? Fluttershy, you're a guest in my place! Chez Rainbow Dash! You don't have to lift a single hoof!"

Fluttershy pouted. "But I want to, Rainbow. You were so kind to take me in last night and...hold me while I slept..." She blushed a bit upon saying this. "I think it's the least I can do to thank you."

"Fluttershy, you really-"

"Please?"

When Fluttershy put on her best pleading puppy dog eyes, Rainbow Dash just could not say no to that face. No matter how hard she tried to muster up the strength to refuse. She instead smiled widely, nodding.

"All right, silly. You win this time!"

The two Pegasi got out of bed, with Rainbow Dash making it. Fluttershy headed to the kitchen, looking for something make for breakfast. But she barely even opened the refrigerator when there was a knock on the front door.

"Fluttershy, can you get that? I'll be right out!" Rainbow called from her room.

"All right," Fluttershy said softly, going to the door anyway. She fixed her mane a bit with her hoof, bringing it out of her eyes, then opened it up.

"Morning, Dash! You forgot your-Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy squeaked in surprise when she came to see who was at the door. Blazing Comet, looking as she always did, and staring at Fluttershy with widened eyes. For what seemed like an eternity, the two mares were looking at one another, neither of them saying a word.

Feeling a sense of dread, fear, and panic overriding her, Fluttershy wasn't sure what to do, or what to think. Especially since the older pony not only walked in to see Fluttershy over at Rainbow Dash's house, but also could see that her mane was in a state of disaray and looked as if she just got out of bed. That would likely lead to a lot of very unsatisfactory conclusions, especially considering everything that she knew. Everything.

She swallowed, wishing she could hide somewhere and pretend she was never there. But it was too late. The cat was out of the bag. Judging by the look in her bright green eyes, it was obvious she was not quite pleased with what she was seeing, but was remaining calm.

"Uh...h-h-hello...Comet..." Fluttershy managed in a small voice.

"Hey, what's going on, Fluttershy? Who's at the-COMET!"

Rainbow Dash had just walked into the room, unaware of what had just happened, only to see Blazing Comet in the open doorway staring at Fluttershy with surprise, while the timid pony looked as if she were caught with her hoof in the cookie jar. Now all three ponies were frozen in a VERY awkward and surprised silence. Tension hung in the air like a storm cloud, creating a wave of unease amidst them.

"Um...this isn't what it looks like?" Fluttershy managed with a bit of a nervous laugh.

Now Comet faced Rainbow, her eyes narrowing slightly as she spoke, ignoring Fluttershy. "Rainbow Dash. What is going on?"

"Before you say anything...Fluttershy's telling the truth! It's not what it looks like!" Rainbow cried, waving her hooves in panic.

"Really. Your panicking and nervousness, both of you, are telling me otherwise," Comet said calmly, her voice containing a warning tone.

"It's true!" The cyan Pegasus stepped over to her, trying not to sound so nervous. "Fluttershy slept over last night. She was upset because she had spent the day in Cloudsdale and saw somepony we remember from fillyhood die! Right in front of her! Of a heart attack! She was scared, upset, and a little traumatized! She came over because she knew I'd remember her too and wanted to tell me the news. There was a storm going on, so I let her stay the night because I didn't want her to go home in that storm all by herself. She stayed over, and we just got up! Really! NOTHING happened! It was platonic!"

Of course, she left out the part where she held Fluttershy in her forelegs all night, but felt it wasn't necessary to add in, since even in that, nothing happened.

"...It's true, Comet..." Fluttershy said softly. "I didn't do anything to her, either. I would never do that to Rainbow, or to you. Nothing at all happened. It's true that I came here last night after somepony we remembered from childhood died and I had been through the funeral arrangements, autopsy report and whatnot. I just needed to talk to somepony who would understand. That's all it is...I'm so very sorry, Comet...I didn't mean for any of this to seem inappropriate... I'm sorry..."

Not responding, Comet looked down and placed the bag she was holding on the floor. She sighed then, looking at the two again.

"Okay. I'm sorry I had jumped to conclusions like that, especially since I didn't take a moment to hear what had happened. I should have known better, a part of me even did, but I was still suspicious."

"No, Comet, it's not your fault," Rainbow shook her head. "It wasn't anypony's fault."

"Yes it was. It was my fault. I have no business being here...especially considering how I feel...and everything...I'm very sorry, Comet. I came between you two and there is no excuse for that," Fluttershy said sadly, now heading toward the door.

"Fluttershy..." Rainbow reached out to her.

"Please don't do that, Fluttershy," Comet said sternly, but calmly. "Don't be a martyr. I'm the one who jumped to conclusions. Dash is right, it's not anypony's fault, and it especially isn't yours. ...I understand now, you just wanted to confide in a friend about the situation, and you have every right to do so with Dash. And the storm just happened to be a hindrance in it all. Again, nopony's fault in the grand scheme of things."

Looking even more guilty, Fluttershy just looked down and mumbled another apology before she then retreated to the bathroom without another word.

Rainbow Dash swallowed again, looking to Comet apprehensively. First their recent date two days ago, and now this. Everything was just growing to be one more big pile of awkward and confusing. A part of her just about wished last night never happened or that Comet didn't show up at this exact moment. Already her muscles ached, her heart pounded with nervousness, and her mind was awry with all kinds of panicking and conclusions she hoped never to reach. This was proving to be a tough day, yet another day of fighting hard to keep things right.

But what was the right thing now?

"Comet, I'm sorry about this. I know it looked bad, and I know that-"

"Save it, Dash, it's okay," Comet said, looking at her with assurance. "I think...you're a little confused right now."

"...What are you talking about?" Rainbow frowned a little, not quite catching on to what she was saying.

Comet looked at her with surprise, then mild disbelief. "Dash...you should know what I'm talking about. You need some time to really think about things, and I think that while I'm gone, it should give you some time to do it. I'm not asking you to make any kind of hasty nor rash decisions, either. I'm just asking you to take some time to yourself and think about everything going on right now. You know as well as I do that you're a little lost."

"Comet..." The cyan Pegasus shook her head hard. "I don't even know what you're getting at! If I should think about things, okay, I will. But I don't even know what I'm supposed to think about!"

"It's not my place to tell you, Dash," Comet said softly, "You're going to have to figure it out for yourself. Just think about everything going on, especially for the past few months. I just think you need to do this for a little while."

Before Rainbow could respond, the older mare came closer to her and kissed her deeply. Enough to take her breath away and weaken her legs considerably. Comet pulled away, nuzzled her gently.

"I'll come see you when I return. We'll hang out for a while," Comet promised. "Until then, take time to yourself and think about everything. Please."

Without another word, the former Wonderbolt spread her wings and then flew out the door as majestically as can be. Rainbow stared after her in awe, seeming to recall the first time she met her. The first time she witnessed her graceful, beautiful, fast flying. How it had brought chills up and down her spine, filling her vision with wonder, and lending a hoof with inspiring the greatest of dreams she could imagine.

Rainbow Dash wondered just what she could possibly have meant by all of it. But she could sense Comet knew what she was talking about, figuring that just maybe, she would discover it. At the same time, this filled her with dread. She knew, on some kind of level, what she might've meant by this. Confusion. Confusion about what? Nothing she could think of that was overly specific, but instead, implied.

Shaking the thoughts off, Rainbow went over to the bathroom door, knocking on it.

"Hey...Fluttershy? You can come out now. She just left. You really didn't have to go and hide away."

The door opened a bit, with Fluttershy peeking out. "Yes I did...you two needed to talk in private...and I...she was right. I was just being a martyr."

"Don't take that personally, Fluttershy. You're just being you," Rainbow sighed, stepping over so she could come out. "Are you okay? Are you calm?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine now," Fluttershy nodded, coming out of the bathroom, "Is...everything okay? I turned on the water so I wouldn't overhear."

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, fine. I just need time to think about everything, you know? She says I should, especially since she'll be gone for a while. So...is that offer still open?"

Smiling, Fluttershy nodded. "Oh, of course it is. Um...if you're...still hungry."

Grinning, the cyan Pegasus winked at her before flying over to sit on the couch. "You bet I am! Make it so, Number One Chef!"

"All right!" Fluttershy laughed, smiling warmly as she trotted over to the kitchen once more. She went to work, humming and singing sweetly, her voice clear as a bell.

Rainbow Dash sighed happily, leaning back against her sofa with her forelegs behind her head and crossing one hind leg over the other. She could get used to mornings like this. It was domestic, in a calm and relaxing kind of way, the same way only Fluttershy could possibly bring to the table. One thing was for sure, she loved spending mornings with her. Normally, being one to get up and want to get out there, fast and quickly, she came to see just how nice it was when you slowed down. You just sat back, let yourself wake up, relax your body as you prepare for the day, and have a nice breakfast waiting for you.

It was amazing how Fluttershy could bring that out in ponies. Her air of sweetness, relaxation, calmness, and taking-it-slow kind of approach just made it easy to feel it and even appreciate it. She was, in a sense, in her element. It was hard not to get caught in by how infectious it was. Just as how she'd been back when they were finding a good pet for her. In her element, full of smiles, and infectiously gifting it to her.

She cast her gaze over to her best friend, feeling her breath catch in her throat as she watched Fluttershy titter about the kitchen. Sometimes on her hooves, other times lifting up in the air. It was moments like these that she could see just how she was such a gorgeous pony. She was enchanting to watch, as she moved slowly, but with sweet and tender grace, as if in an intricate dance. Her mane flew about gently with each moment, her smile never left her face, and her eyes seemed to twinkle like the evening stars.

Recalling back when Fluttershy was a model, she could remember all the interesting photo spreads, prints, and magazine covers she had made back then. How she herself had helped advertise her here and there, flying an ad banner across the sky for example. Despite her friend's lack of appreciation for the spotlight, she couldn't help but have felt proud of her. That they were showcasing a new kind of beauty nopony ever really expected. Shy grace. Imminent beauty that suited Fluttershy perfectly.

Beautiful as she was, it never compared to the unfiltered sweetness and wonderful personality she had. Nothing in the world could trump it. No matter how she looked, what she did, or where she went, she would always be Fluttershy.

In all honesty, Rainbow Dash knew, more than ever, that she would not have her any other way.

* * *

The funeral held in Cloudsdale for Sky Blue was a small affair, consisting of close relatives, friends, and a few coworkers. The Cloudsdale Funeral Hall was where the wake was taking place, before her body would be cremated and then her ashes to be released in the river below later on. Until then, the guests, most of them actually wearing black attire or an accessory, all spoke calmly to the open cloud casket to the fallen Pegasus.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy arrived together, both of them wearing black capes that they had borrowed from Rarity. They each brought a bouquet of flowers to leave in the Cloudsdale Memorial Center, two kinds that they remembered Sky Blue loving. Some violets and a bouquet of yellow tulips. Odd combination, to be sure, but they knew it would make her happy.

Fluttershy looked nervously toward the casket that sat some ways off across the room. She trembled, unsure of she could face it, and whimpered a little.

Rainbow Dash understood, bringing a foreleg around her shoulders. "Hey, we don't have to approach the casket if you don't want to, Fluttershy. ...I know you must still feel a bit traumatized by seeing her collapse like that."

"I...I...I want to try, Rainbow..." Fluttershy sniffled. "For her...if nothing else."

"Give it time, we've got all morning," Rainbow said softly. She nuzzled her gently with affection. "You're not alone, either. I'll be right up there with you. I promise."

Looking to her best friend, Fluttershy smiled sadly through her tears. "Thank you, Rainbow...I'm glad you're here with me."

"And I'm glad you're here with me, too," Rainbow admitted. "I don't think I could do this all by myself."

"...What about Comet?"

Sighing a bit, Rainbow shook her head. "It's a nice idea on principle, and I definitely wouldn't be against bringing her with me to this. But it is kind of a personal thing, especially between you and I. Whether or not she even knew Sky Blue is kinda a mystery to me, since I never really mentioned her. Don't worry about it, Fluttershy. Things worked out fine, we're here, you and me, and we'll get through this!"

It was true, that despite she would definitely bring her along here, it just didn't feel entirely right not to share this with Fluttershy. She couldn't even openly talk about this to anypony else, either, only Fluttershy. If Comet or anypony asked about it all, she didn't think she would be able to open up about it. Sky Blue was a notable presence in some aspects of her time as a filly, the same went for Fluttershy, and it made sense that they shared it together. Beyond that, it felt as if they were breaching a special inner circle meant only for them.

She looked to Fluttershy again, holding her to her tighter. A soft blush settled on her cheeks when the timid mare gently nuzzled against her muzzle sweetly. A goofy smile even played on her face, enough to distract her for a moment.

"Thank you... Come on, Rainbow...let's do this. Let's at lease say goodbye to her...if nothing else. I...don't think I would feel right if the last time I saw her was when she died. ...I would rather see her when she's finally at peace," Fluttershy then said softly.

Nodding, Rainbow let her go, walking alongside her toward the casket. They first took a moment to pay their respects to Sky Blue's family before they approached the casket.

Seeing the sight of a warming presence from their fillyhood days in Flight Camp laying in a casket, eyes closed and dressed in her finest outfit, holding a bouquet of white roses to her chest, with a peaceful look on her face was both heart-wrenching and yet beautiful. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy exchanged glances before they looked back at the peaceful, forever sleeping Pegasus.

"Um...hey, Sky Blue. How's it going? I'll bet you're enjoying yourself...wherever you are now," Rainbow began. Her tone was awkward, clearly unsure of what to say, but worked it as best as she could to make it that she was talking to the real thing. As if she would respond. "I haven't seen you in a long time, but it's not to say you haven't crossed my mind on occasion. ...Jeez, am I doing this right? Sorry! Anyway, I've been good, really. I'm the Element of Loyalty...you know, of the Elements of Harmony? Fluttershy is too. She and I saved Equestria, twice, with all of our good friends. It's really thanks to our pal Twilight Sparkle. I wish you could've met her, you'd have loved her. So...now that you're gone, I can't believe how much I really missed you, and how much it sucks that I'll never get to talk to you again. Just to catch up. ...Well, hopefully we'll do that one day. Just have fun, wherever you're at now, okay?"

"I agree," Fluttershy said softly, laying her head against Rainbow's shoulder. "I miss you already, Skye Blue... The last time I saw you was...very sad, but I was still very glad to have seen you. To just talk to you. It was absolutely wonderful...I never had a chance to tell you I had a nice time with you. And now, knowing we never will again is very heartbreaking. I miss you. But I know you're at peace, and for that, I'm very glad that you are. You deserve it so much, after you have given so much happiness to others. I hope wherever you are, you still can, and can feel happiness of your own. You have been a wonderful presence in my childhood, in Rainbow's as well. We will never forget you, I promise you that. Thank you...thank you so much for all that you've ever done for us."

"Yeah, thank you, Sky Blue. Stay awesome. We'll always remember you," Rainbow said softly, leaning her head against Fluttershy's. "Don't forget about us, okay?"

"I don't think she has...she included us it come to her funeral, didn't she?" Fluttershy smiled a bit.

"Yep...you're right, Fluttershy. If she remembered us like that, before seeing you, then that says something," Rainbow murmured, smiling too. "We sure didn't forget her."

"And we never will."

The two bowed their heads for a few moments before they walked on to give the rest of the guests a chance to share their final moments with the wonderful Pegasus.

Rainbow looked to her friend, and nuzzled her again. "Hey. You feeling thirsty?"

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy nodded, "That would be nice."

The two headed toward the punch table in contended silence. Upon reaching it, Rainbow Dash reached for the ladle to take in her mouth, when she heard giggling nearby.

"Aww...mommy, are they a couple? They look so sweet!"

"Honey, don't stare!"

Rainbow blushed, seeing a cute little filly Pegasus having been watching them before her mother took her aside. Did everyopony think they were a couple? She shook off the thought, pouring some punch for herself and Fluttershy. As they drank some, just simply minding their business as they silently mourned, it was then they came across another little surprise.

"Hey, look! It's Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy! Far out, man!"


	14. Revelation

When Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy turned around, they were unsurprised to see none other than Hoops and Billy, who were wearing black suits, looking surprisingly sharp and well-dressed for a change. They were two of the bullies that had picked on them during their fillyhood, and then again last year. Though after the Best Young Fliers' Competition, Rainbow had made peace with them and they parted on good terms. They hadn't seen one another since then, but the peace was still in there.

Regardless, Rainbow kept her foreleg around Fluttershy's shoulders in a protective manner, just in case.

"Hey, guys," Rainbow smiled just a bit. "You're here too, huh?"

"Our moms were friends with Sky," Billy explained.

"She was nice to us too, kinda scolded us a lot..." Hoops admitted, rubbing one foreleg against the other. "But she was nice, telling us not to give up and learn to be better ponies. Never really realized her advice until now."

"I hear you," Rainbow agreed, nodding a little. "She wanted us here in her Will, so of course wanted to pay our respects. Um...Fluttershy was actually with her at the time she died, she told me about it, and so we came together."

Hoops and Billy exchanged glances and chuckled a bit.

"Figured. Didn't know you guys got together!" Billy grinned.

"Yeah, you guys are real cute," Hoops agreed, winking.

Rainbow and Fluttershy both blushed, separating from each other.

"Um, yeah, it's not like that. We're just friends," Rainbow managed, shaking her head.

"Really? We saw you two around, you were always glued to each other's sides and were snuggling!"

"Yeah, it was kinda obvious..."

Rainbow shook her head again, trying to ward off her heated blushing. "Guys, I appreciate the sentiment, but we're not together. We're still just friends. So, can you knock it off? Just for Sky Blue's sake?"

Billy looked guilty, but nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that!"

"Uh-huh, we're sorry," Hoops agreed, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, it's okay...don't worry about it," Fluttershy said softly. "Um...it was very nice of you two to come here today. I think...Sky Blue would really appreciate it very much. She was a wonderful pony."

Both Hoops and Billy nodded in agreement, smiling a bit as they looked toward the casket for a moment. The four then remained silent for a bit, taking in the entire atmosphere of the funeral hall. All of the flowers, the mementos, photographs, drawings, messages of good will, it was all in an array along many areas of the room. The sadness was an overtone in the atmosphere, but there was still a sweet, shining ray of warmth and happiness. Meant to bring them to remember the days that the dead once lived. Not just to remember the day they died. It was all in part of inspiring this feeling, that this day was meant to remember them for all time.

Unable to help herself, and not even caring that they were watching, Rainbow Dash brought her foreleg around Fluttershy again, holding her close. Yes, this entire event was likely going to bring up a "Speed Demon or Super Softie?" debate in the papers, but for once, she just didn't care. All that mattered was that she was here, with her best friend, sharing the sweet memories of childhood all in commemoration of a great pony she hoped would be missed.

"Really takes you back, doesn't it?" Billy remarked, looking around again before he settled his gaze on the two mares.

"You said it, man," Rainbow agreed. "I remember all those times Sky Blue was trying to help Fluttershy and me, even when we made some trouble."

"Oh, I can remember that!" Fluttershy giggled.

"Didn't you guys try to steal a candy bar from the snack shop?" Hoops recalled, snickering. "We heard about it!"

"Guilty!" Rainbow laughed. "It was thanks to Sky that we weren't banned from camp! She helped us out."

"Then there was the time she caught us trying to drop water balloons on you guys!" Billy laughed at the memory. "She was right behind us the whole time!"

"Yeah! We were all like, 'Hahaha, we're gonna get the drop on them!' and just revealing our whole plan! Then we heard her clear her throat and we were like, 'Oh crap!'" Hoops hollered, grinning.

Rainbow chuckled, grinning as well. "I should've known I smelled a rat that day!"

"You got it!" Billy snickered, then he looked over at Fluttershy. "Hey, you know...before we forget, we did want to apologize to you too, Fluttershy."

Hoops nodded, looking guilty. "We do, yeah. We never had a chance. But uh, we won't call you Klutzershy or anything either. We're sorry."

Smiling, Fluttershy nodded to them. "I understand. And I forgive you both. Apology accepted, thank you very much."

"Awesome! So uh, you're not gonna kill us now, right Rainbow Dash?" Billy smiled sheepishly.

Rainbow snickered. "Maybe."

They all laughed again, continuing to share good times (or even bad) all over again. As if those days had only been yesterday. It felt good to make more peace with the two ponies who were once their enemies, especially in a setting like a funeral. Awkward as it may have been, even slightly, it was still a nice time.

As it went, Rainbow Dash never strayed more than ten feet away from Fluttershy's side the whole time.

* * *

Much later in the day, after the ashes were set free into the river, with all the guests going to an after party that was being hosted, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy remained at the river. Just to be alone with each other for a while. Neither of their friends knew what was going on today, just that they had to be somewhere important, so it was nice to know they wouldn't be interrupted for a while. The side of the river they were at were well beyond the outskirts of Ponyville, so it meant for some good privacy, being out in the open fields below Cloudsdale and all.

Fluttershy sniffled a bit, finally letting herself release a couple more tears. She had done a lot of crying on the night she told Rainbow what was going on, and then a few more tears were shed during the service. Other than that, she managed to hold herself well. Now that they were alone, she felt compelled to express her emotions all the more.

At least the funeral had gone well as could be, which was a relief to her. She was glad to see that Sky Blue's memory was cherished, all within the attending members of her family and friends. Most of all, she was glad to have shared this trip down memory lane with her best friend.

Speaking of, despite everything, Fluttershy sat closer to her and leaned her head against her shoulder. Rainbow not only didn't seem to mind, but even nuzzled her head against hers before resting it there.

"I think she's happy...wherever she is now, don't you, Rainbow?"

"Yeah, Fluttershy. I do."

Smiling a bit, Fluttershy relished in the sweet warmth of their closeness. It may have been closely intimate, even for two close best friends, but she didn't care. They had gone through so much, it was practically second nature to her now.

"...Rainbow?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...ever think about...what it might be like when we...well...pass on?" Fluttershy said softly, her eyes gazing out to the river.

Rainbow was silent for a few moments before responding. "Not really. I mean, sure, I wonder about it sometimes, but never really thought of it. Least not till now. Or when our bird friend Kessie died... Well, Fluttershy, I guess it's just as Twilight says. It's something we won't really understand, or maybe we do, but we just don't grasp it yet."

"Hmm," Fluttershy murmured, snuggling against her. "I think that makes sense. ...I'm scared to...to die one day..."

"...Yeah? Awww...I understand, I think everypony's afraid of it."

"I just...I wonder what happens. Does nothing happen at all? Or is there really some kind of a beautiful paradise waiting for us? I just...I fear if I die...that's all there is," Fluttershy admitted, sniffling a bit.

Once more, Rainbow was silent, but she brought her foreleg around her back. "Nopony really knows what happens when we die. Some say...we walk into a bright light, bright as Celestia's sun, and we meet all our ancestors and dead relatives there. Kinda like you're coming back to your hometown. Some say we pass on as spirits and just wander around freely. ...Kinda deep to talk about, but I guess if it's meant to make us feel better, why not?"

Giggling a bit, Fluttershy smiled a bit. "You're right. I think it is meant to comfort us...to make us feel better when we go. That it's all going to be okay. ...As scared as I am, as uncertain as I am, I think I believe it."

"You know, I think I do too, Fluttershy," Rainbow whispered, holding her closer.

"...Rainbow?"

"Mm?"

"Twilight says...if we lose our way...we follow the North Star. The brightest star in the sky. Maybe...if we die..we can find our way there. ...So...one day...will you meet me there?" Fluttershy nuzzled their heads gently, awaiting her response.

Chuckling, Rainbow nodded against her head. "Sure, Fluttershy. We'll all meet there. We'll all figure out what the afterlife is gonna bring us!"

"Yay..."

Rainbow felt herself smile as she heard Fluttershy's signature soft cheer. For once, she just didn't mind it.

Normally, deep, personal talk like this didn't always do so well with her, since she never felt certain about how to really express it. But regardless, for once, it was liberating. Very liberating. Especially to share it with Fluttershy, somepony she was able to open up to. Now it was the topic of death. Much like life, it held many mysteries, and was something everypony talked about from generation to generation. Having now dealt with somepony they knew who died did manage to bring that on. Was this what ponies did when a loved one passed? They would sit together and just talk about it? About the mysteries of life and death? Why they died?

Either way, she felt warmed to know she could share this with her best friend. After all they'd been through, now there was this. Something that really did come to connect them on a personal level. A trip down memory lane, together, as they faced the end of somepony who had helped them in their fillyhood days. A sad ending for a good pony, but at least they could share it.

Rainbow angled her head a bit to look at Fluttershy, before she sighed in contentment, still snuggling with her. She didn't even care at this point. All she wanted was to be close to her, to comfort her, to be the same kind of rock she always was. In all, she felt both a mixture of sad with the loss, but happy to be paying her respects, and happy to share it with somepony she cared about, who understood.

Being close to her, wanting to be close to her was just no longer anything of an issue. That worried her, even scared her a bit, but she could no longer deny it.

Celestia's sun was setting in the horizon, bathing the atmosphere in its beautiful twilight. The two ponies sat together at the riverside, snuggled up, never once moving as they savoured the beauty of it all, and each other.

* * *

"_F-Fluttershy...?"_

_The giant, monstrous, towering Fluttershy that now stood over sixty feet tall stood over her, preventing her escape. _

"_YOU'RE...GOING TO LOVE ME!" Yelled the giant Fluttershy._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rainbow Dash screamed, curling up in a ball._

_X_

_Shooting up awake in bed, Rainbow gathered herself, breathing heavily. She could not believe she had even dreamed of such a thing. The only time Fluttershy had ever yelled that very phrase had been at the Grand Galloping Gala, but it had not been directed her. But at the animals. Now her? What kind a nightmare was it? What was it trying to tell her? Or not tell her?_

"_Just...just a...crazy dream..." She mumbled to herself, taking a breath or two to calm herself. "It was just a nightmare..."_

"_What was just a dream, honey?"_

_That voice!_

_Swallowing, Rainbow Dash looked to her left, specifically the left side of the bed, and came to find a surprising sight. Fluttershy was in bed with her, in a bed big enough for the two of them. The creamy yellow Pegasus sat up with her, looking to her with concern. _

_But all Rainbow could think about was that something was VERY wrong with this picture._

_Now she took a look around her. This was Fluttershy's bedroom in her cottage. Only now it had some of her own nicknacks, a couple of Wonderbolts posters, the closet door was open displaying dresses they both owned, and of course, a couple of wedding photos._

_Rainbow Dash felt a wave of relief wash over her. The unease she'd felt earlier was nothing more than sleepy disorientation, as well as the effects the nightmare was having on her. She exhaled, then lay back on the bed next to her wife. A warm, soothing comfort entered her mind and body, relaxing her all the more. There was nothing wrong at all. They were in their home sweet home, in their warm bed, wrapped in their safe little cocoon._

"_A crazy nightmare...it was pretty weird."_

"_Awww...are you going to be all right? Was it that bad?" Fluttershy asked softly, running a hoof along her bangs lovingly._

"_Just...weird..." Rainbow sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "But it's gone now, so it doesn't even matter. Still...I don't think I'll be getting much sleep now."_

_Giggling, Fluttershy kissed her cheek, then slowly rolled on top of her. Rainbow gasped a bit, but smiled brightly at her wife. She knew where this was going._

"_Well, my love...I think I know what can help you feel better..." Fluttershy cooed lovingly with a tint of suggestion in her tone. She placed sweet butterfly kisses along her neck, going down, then up along her neck toward her face._

"_Oh, Fluttershy," was all the enraptured Pegasus could muster as she ran her hooves through the soft blossom-pink mane. "You're better than any night's sleep I could ask for!"_

_Giggling, Fluttershy kissed higher up, going toward her snout. "I feel the same, oh, I love you my dearest..."_

"_And I love you, Fluttershy! Take me, oh! Right there, that's it!"_

"_Hee hee, oooh, you feel ready for me!"_

"Yeah...aah...Fluttershy...yeah that's it...right there...oh, Fluttershy...!"

Knock knock knock!

"WHOA!"

Rainbow Dash shot awake, sitting up in bed as she was roused by the rude interruption of somepony knocking at the door. She groaned, rubbing her head and getting the sleep out of her eyes. As much as she wanted to go back to sleep and enjoy her dream some more-

_'What the hay am I thinking?! No no no no NO! I CAN'T THINK OF IT THAT WAY! DARN IT!_'

Knock knock knock knock!

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold your horses!"

Slipping out of bed unceremoniously, the still sleepy Pegasus trotted wearily to the front door. This was just not her morning at all. She sighed, not at all caring that her mane was a bit of a mess, and just opened the door. Twilight Sparkle stood there with a bright smile, Rarity at her side.

"Good morning, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight greeted amiably.

"Darling, you look simply aghast!" Rarity exclaimed. "Goodness, have you just awoken?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you guys," Rainbow groaned, yawning a little. "What do you want?"

"Well, do you mind if we come in for a minute?"

Shaking her head, the rainbow-maned pony stepped aside to let the two Unicorns inside, shutting the door behind her. Twilight gave Rainbow an apple as they all sat down on the floor, with the former adjusting her saddlebags and producing something from it with her magic.

"You remember I said before that I was reading on some aspects of psychology, right?"

"Mm-hmm?" Rainbow took a bite of her apple, feeling a bit more awake by now.

"It's actually quite fascinating, darling!" Rarity admitted with a smile. "You should tell her what you found, Twilight."

Twilight nodded, placing the book in front of her, using her magic to turn to a certain page. "Here it is! Lately, I've been studying up on this very interesting angle of psychological studies. Themajor histocompatibility complex!"

"...The major what-now?" Rainbow stared at her with utmost confusion.

"Major histocompatibility complex, or MHC for short," Twilight repeated. "It's a large gene family found in most vertebrates. It plays a role in autoimmunity, your immune system, and reproductive success. Here, check it out!" She levitated the book in front of Rainbow's eyes so that she could see the passage written inside.

_**The proteins encoded by the MHC are expressed on the surface of cells in all jawed vertebrates, and display fragments of molecules from invading microbes or dysfunctional cells (e.g. tumor cells) to a particular type of white blood cell called a T cell that has the capacity to kill or co-ordinate the killing of the microbe, infected cell or malfunctioning cell. **_

_**In ponies, the 3.6 Mb (3 600 000 base pairs) MHC region on Chromosome 6 contains 140 genes between flanking genetic markers MOG and COL11A2.[1] About half have known immunological functions (see pony leukocyte antigen). The same markers in the marsupial Monodelphis domestica (gray short-tailed opossum) span 3.95 Mb and contain 114 genes, 87 shared with ponies.[2]**_

"Twi...can you please get to what this has to do with me?" Rainbow sighed, trying hard to understand what the strange words seemed to mean, but could not at all comprehend it properly.

"Sorry," Twilight smiled sheepishly. "It's just to give you an idea on what it is. Here's the part I wanted to show you, it's about how MHC seems to play a part in...well, the selection of partners."

"...What?" Rainbow's eyes went wide.

"Here, on page twelve!" Twilight turned the pages again. "There you go!"

_**It has been suggested that MHC plays a role in the selection of potential mates, via olfaction. MHC genes make molecules that enable the immune system to recognize invaders; generally, the more diverse the MHC genes of the parents, the stronger the immune system of the offspring. It would obviously be beneficial, therefore, to have evolved systems of recognizing individuals with different MHC genes and preferentially selecting them to breed with.**_

_**A study was conducted at the Manhehattan Institute of Health, in which a group of twelve ponies (six female and six male) were selected to take part in the experiment. Each of them wore clothing, day and night, for three days, not showering, wearing cologne or anything, nor washing themselves whatsoever. At the end of the three days, the clothes were exchanged admist the ponies and were told to sniff them without revealing as to who they came from.**_

_**In doing so, it was revealed that each pony was attracted to a mare or stallion with MHC genes dissimilar to their own. Oral contraceptives managed to reverse the natural effects, as a later study had proven.**_

_**Dr. Bill of Health, a psychologist and chemist at the at institute, stated upon conducting this study, "My wife is a dancer, often performing shows in Las Pegasus. I am a Unicorn, she's a Pegasus. We are quite different from one another, especially in terms of our profession. But out of all the mares I had dated in my lifetime, I came to see that she was the one. Our MHC genes came out to be a perfect mismatch, as we later discovered when I conducted the study. It was honestly something I hadn't realized before, but it played something of a factor."**_

Rainbow Dash stared down at the words on the page, which practically jumped at her. Her jaw even dropped considerably, causing Rarity to reach over and push it closed.

"It's interesting, isn't it?" Twilight prompted, looking at her curiously. "What do you think?"

It all seemed to make sense now.

"I can't believe it...all these nerd medical books are saying...that...all this...this!" Rainbow held her head, shaking it as she tried to compose herself. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe what, darling?"

"Fluttershy! She's my perfect MHS-"

"MHC," Twilight corrected.

"That stuff! She's my perfect gene-stuff mismatch!" Rainbow cried, lowering her hooves and staring at them. "I can't believe I never realized it. It's no wonder I like the way she smells so much! Even if Comet puts on perfume, which is nice and all, it helps, but it's just...not Fluttershy! If Comet were a guy or I was a guy and we had foals together, they'd just be perfect stallions or mares with beautiful looks and awesomeness! With weak immune systems and nothing even going for them except for their looks!"

The two Unicorns blinked, staring at her with surprise at her outburst, but both were understanding and nodded for her to continue.

"Oh, who the HAY am I kidding anymore?! I can't take it! Fine! I admit it! If I can't even deny it from MEDICAL stuff... Fine! I'm done! I love her! I'm in love with Fluttershy! I realized I loved her last Friday night when I held her after she fell asleep!" Rainbow yelled, now flying in the air, waving her hooves about for emphasis. "Are you all happy now?! I admit it! I can't even deny it anymore! Hey, why don't I go shout it along the rooftops? Or even go and announce it to all of Equestia? I'll even write a letter to Princess Celestia! I admit it! I love Fluttershy! I can't stop thinking about her!"

Rainbow exhaled, hovering a few inches above the floor now. She could not believe her outburst just now. How amazing it felt to get it out, but how terrified she felt at the same time. It was all true, she could no longer hide it. The night that she had held Fluttershy close while she slept, before she fell asleep herself, had been the very moment she knew. All along, she'd been in love with her, and had done all she could to try to deny it. Even before, she must have known on some level.

Tears pooled in her eyes, which she looked away from her friends before they could see it. Everything about this entire thing, the way it just seemed to come up in her face with her admittance of the truth. Her heart pounded, her stomach churned, and her wings just wouldn't stay folded at her sides. She wasn't sure what to feel in all of this. Even the question of what to do were all lost on her.

It sounded easy on paper. If she loved Fluttershy, why not get together with her? While that was appealing in itself, it just didn't feel that easy.

"I should have known," Rarity murmured with a soft smile.

Twilight smiled too. "It's about time you finally figured it out, Rainbow."

"...How did you guys know?! How come I'm always the last to know when it comes to my love life?!" Rainbow cried, frustrated as she held either side of her head.

"It was kind of obvious, you just didn't realize it," Twilight offered. "Of course, I know it can be attributed to the fact that you two are the best of friends, and I didn't rule out that possibility. But, ever since you had come to me that day a few months ago, it just kind of clicked. Especially with Rarity, she seemed to know what was going on."

"While I could not claim to know personally, I did have a strong feeling of it, darling," Rarity told her with a giggle.

"Ugh! No! This is not good! Not at ALL!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Why not? I thought you'd be happy with that," Twilight blinked with confusion.

"Of course I am! I'm overjoyed! Fluttershy loves me and I love her back, that's all well and awesome!" Rainbow even managed to smile a bit. "But it isn't so simple, I can't just flip a switch and make it that way! I just...I'm still with Comet! She gave me time to think things over, and sure, I know how I feel now...but beyond that, I don't know!"

"Ah, so you're saying that you're uncertain about what to do and what you ultimately want?" Rarity confirmed.

Rainbow nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yes! That's it! I don't know what to do at all! I can't just go to Fluttershy and tell her, it wouldn't work! I know I have to, eventually, but I can't do it like this!"

"And you don't have to," Twilight told her, placing a hoof on her shoulder. "But you know the truth, and you're admitting it without denial. That's the first step, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah," the cyan Pegasus sighed a bit with a nod.

Rarity nodded in agreement, placing her hoof on her shoulder as well. "That's just it, darling. Now you need the time to truly figure things out and where you stand with either of them. You cannot make hasty decisions, either. It would only ruin things further. For such matters, you need to take your time and really think about what it is that you truly want. Then and only then, will you know."

"When am I gonna know? How will I know?!"

"Well," the designer Unicorn thought for a moment before answering. "That isn't something I can tell you in words. It's simply something that you yourself will know when the time comes. Once the answer comes to you, you will know. I do, however, have one bit of advice. You shouldn't jump from one relationship to the next in such a short time. You need to give yourself and them some space. That's where thinking about everything and then coming to realize what you ultimately want will come into play."

Twilight smiled then, "Rarity's got a point, Rainbow. I think that's good to keep in mind. But whatever you want to do, whatever you choose will be up to you. And you know we're all here to support you."

"Exactly," Rarity told her kindly.

"...Thanks you guys..." Rainbow smiled sadly, giving them both a hug around their necks. "I appreciate it. I guess...yeah, I just need time to think about it. ...I'm gonna go out for a bit, get some cupcakes or something, I guess."

"All right. We were just heading off to pick up Fluttershy so we could all go to the spa, anyway, so we'll be going too," Twilight opened the front door with her magic.

"Okay, but um...could you not tell Fluttershy about any of this? See, I kind of want to tell her how I feel on my own. When I'm ready," Rainbow stood, looking at them seriously.

Rarity smiled. "So, you're going to tell her? Truly?"

"Yeah, of course! When I'm ready, I don't know when, but I'll tell her."

"Okay, just be sure you're REALLY ready for it," Twilight advised. "Good luck with everything!"

Rainbow waved to her friends as they left, before she set out the door as well. She really had a lot to think about. It was not going to be easy, but it was all she could do. If she made it this far, willing to accept and admit her feelings for Fluttershy, then hopefully, she would be able to reach a conclusion about what she could do in this situation.

It was, however, going to be devastatingly difficult to break this to Comet.


End file.
